The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season I: Final Mix
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: Two worlds, separated by a portal that was said to have been locked by a shrine in the Redwood Forest it was said the gate within this shrine would lead to the world of Disney, with the firebird song would unlock it when the time comes. All of that is about to change from one simple act of disobedience. An ancient evil has awakened and it's up to five teenagers to save both worlds.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction. I do not own the copyrights to any of the titles or anything featured in this story not even the songs. This story is dedicated to a former principal who passed away from cancer years ago and the classic Disney stories.**

Prologue: The Legend of the Shrine of the Firebird

Everything always started with a beginning.

There are some that have wondered on how they built these structures, such as the Pyramids of Egypt, an example of wondrous structure. This story begins in 1955, when Disneyland opened for the first time. A person was discovered within the Redwood Forest, a place that was said to have a creature of fire within it.

1955, Redwood Forest

Avery Huston, an old man was hiking in the forest with his Rottweiler, was enjoying the beauty of nature. He was looking at the trees that were high above him into the the sun's warm light. The Rottweiler, however, caught a strange scent. He dashed through the woods dragging Avery with him until he stopped at the source.

Avery looked on in astonishment. He saw what appeared to be a structure that looked as if it was a temple of some sort. Avery, out of curiosity, decided to look and see what was beyond the wooden doors. He opened one of the doors and was amazed. The Shrine looked as if it was a church and he saw a statue of an eagle made of fire. Sunlight shown on the stained glass windows, lighting up the room with an array of a rainbow.

To his surprise, he saw on the floor a circle with two more round circles as if it was ears of a mouse. It looked like that character from of Walt Disney's shows that he watched as a younger man… Mickey Mouse if he was correct.

Just as he was about to proceed, he stepped on a switch, and heard a clicking noise. He turned and saw a pendulum shooting out from the wall, ready to cut him down. The man quickly avoided it by stepping back into the entrance way.

As soon as he left the shrine with his dog he reported it to the police. When he lead them to the place he had found, it was gone without a trace.

One of the officers started to laugh at him thinking it was a joke, "You discovered a shrine?"

The other officer stated, "You need to get your head out of the clouds."

Avery looked to where the missing shrine was and felt disappointment. No one would believe his story except for himself! Everyone would think that he was looking for attention, or worse, they'd think he was insane!

Even though it was considered a joke amongst realists, there are some things that can occur in unforeseen ways. Fifty years later, they found a boy unconscious in the forest. No one knew how he came to the forest. Overtime, the shrine became an urban legend. Some parents passed it off as a story to scare their children before going to bed. Yet, there are certain people that believe in this gateway to another world…

2005, Disney Forest

It was a miserable night in the forest. It was a quiet as a graveyard, yet it had a foreboding aura as a man garbed in a light blue cloak kept his hood up and strolled casually through the forest, a young boy in his arms. He placed the boy on the grass in a gentle manner. The boy looked to be nine. With spiky, jet black hair. His eyes were the color of ember. He was fading away, as death drew nearer. He wore a crimson long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots.

The boy was looking at the moonlit sky as if he was asking someone from above to save him from the predicament that would end his life soon, the only thing he was able to remember was a smack to his skull with a blunt object.

The hooded man was desperate. He searched for a knife within his cloak, finding one in its scabbard.

He said in a reluctant tone, "It's for your own good. We do not want you to interfere with our plans, our master or have you go through with this."

He lifted the knife, now released of its scabbard but ran into the shadows of the trees once he heard the bushes rattle with movement. The boy was trying to keep himself awake long enough until someone would come, but he sank into the darkness just as a voice spoke.

The voice said, "Hello."

The boy responded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The voice replied, "My identity is of no importance, young child. I saw a small spark of fire, and it led me to you."

"That was my fire," said the young boy. He placed his hand on his chest, "Now that fire is fading with my life."

The voice offered, "Young man, I can offer you a new chance to live, if you become my avatar. But be warned, my fire can cause both destruction and salvation and you won't be able to remember who you were before this night. Do you accept this chance?"

The boy was reluctant on whether he could accept the voice's offer.

He asked, "What if I refuse?"

The voice answered, "Just like an old memory lost in time, this world will forget you. Fading away from existence and falling into obscurity. Take a look at your hand."

The boy looked at his hand and saw that it was see through.

He answered in reluctance, "I accept your offer."

The boy extended his left hand. Without warning a double edged long sword appeared. The blade was a dark red and the hilt was black with the head of an eagle with flame orange eyes. A fire started to emanate from the sword and it shot in the sky. An opening, like a portal, looked into a new world.

The man, seeing this, ran away from the sight in fear.

Redwood Forest, 2005

A boy of ten years was walking his Siberian husky in the Redwood Forest. He saw a boy who looked no older than nine years old with jet black hair and was lying face down.

The boy shouted as he was running to his father, "Dad!"

"What did I tell you about running off without me?"

The boy cried, "But dad, there's a kid in the forest."

The boy's father was lead to the scene and he stared in horror as he saw the child.

He started to call the paramedics, and then checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find that he had one. No CPR was needed.

Half an hour later, the paramedics arrived at the scene.

One of the medics stayed behind to question the father and child. Two more were strapping the unconscious boy to the stretcher.

"This is the place where you found the child?"

The man nodded. His son said with worry, "I don't even know his name."

"Ignatius." said the boy on the stretcher, "My name is Ignatius."

 **Author's Notes:** The story has begun. Tune in next episode when we meet our heroes. Until then, please read and review.


	2. Episode I (1): Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company; or any of the horror movies mentioned nor do I intend to use any of this for profit. Anyone who's a fan of older shows like Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana, this is not meant to insult any one in any way, shape, or form.**

Episode I (1): Beginnings

 **May 2, 2012 Los Angeles, California 6:55 am**

A 15-year-old boy with black hair and hazel eyes woke up with a shock. He walked to the window in an attempt to clear his mind.

He muttered staring out the window as he delved into his thoughts, "I've been having the same dream every night since I was a kid. I wonder why?"

He opened the window to see a sky that was bathed in sunlight and his moment of peace was cut short.

He heard a yell, "Hey Natius!" he saw three figures out of his window as he looked down.

One was a girl around his age who had waist-length curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was garbed in a lavender dress with white long sleeved blouse and brown low heeled shoes. Her name was Bianca Grimm-Rosatti.

The other figure was a well-built 16-year old boy who was African-American with black hair and brown eyes. He was garbed in a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and black sneakers. His name was Alexander Clemens but they called him Zander.

The third figure was a young man who was 15 years old. He had a fair tan which reflected on the fact that he was Egyptian American. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had an upside-down pyramid with an Anubis eye on the center, black jeans and white and black sneakers. His name was Mahad Newman.

Zander said, "Nate! Come on! We're going to be late for first class again."

Natius came out wearing a crimson short sleeved shirt, black jeans, black boot-like shoes, and around his neck was a crest that had an eagle-like bird that was orange and red.

"Where are you going Natius?" asked a woman's voice.

The woman was in her early-forties and had ebony black hair and blue eyes. She had red lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a green dress that looks as if it was from the 1930s. It was his mother.

Natius answered, "I'm going to be late for school, mom. So I have to go."

The woman replied, "All right sweetie, don't be late."

Natius said, "Okay."

He walked out to join his friends to head over to their school.

On the school grounds… 11:30 am

Natius was reading the letter that he wrote to his grandfather Avery, in spite he was not related he considered the man as a family member regardless.

He took out a small lighter and picked up some pieces of grass to kindle the flames he would set off. He had no idea of the cause of his fascination of fire; he always had a liking to the flames.

He placed the letter and lit the flames watching his letter burn into an ash and his moment of silence was cut when he heard a voice, "Quinton! Put out the fire!"

Natius smirked, "Here's my message from my shadow? Look behind you."

Natius extended his middle finger and the principal snarled, "You just earned yourself after school and lunch detention!"

Natius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He complied and put out the fire in disappointment as he muttered, "Asshole."

 **At the lunchroom…. 12:25 pm**

Zander was with Natius's friends at the lunch table and Mahad asked, "Where's Natius at?"

Zander answered, "If you want to know Dark Magician wannabe, he's in detention for lighting a fire. He also has after school detention for flipping the principal off."

Mahad asked, "Again? This is the third time this week! I should have given him the code name Flame Swordsman. Better yet Bakura because he looks like him only with shorter black hair."

Zander laughed, "That's pretty damn accurate."

Mahad muttered, "We'll have to bust him out again."

Bianca asked, "Are you serious?! We got in trouble last time!"

Mahad answered back, "I say it's worth it. I bet Danyal can help us out."

A girl, who would pass for a sixteen-year-old due to scoliosis, but was actually nineteen, had thick wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes framed with thin wired round eyeglasses. She was wearing a dark purple medium length sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants, white gloves, and white sneakers reading a book that was titled, Encyclopedia of Disney Characters and Stories. Her name was Danyal Parker.

Mahad asked, "Hey Danyal, what do you think of the idea of busting Natius out of detention?"

Danyal said, "Not now Dark Magician. Unless you have a good excuse, then get to the point."

She flipped the page and saw a double-edged long sword with an hourglass and four scimitars as spindles she muttered, "That's strange; I don't recall any sword with an hourglass embedded upon it in any Disney animated film or the live-action films."

Mahad cried trying to get her attention, "Hey!"

She flipped to a new page and she saw a picture of a winged demon that was black as shadows it had soulless yellow eyes with huge bat-like wings standing on a base of a dark mountain.

Zander asked grabbing it, "What's with you and that book?"

The girl answered as Zander handed her the book, "That's my grandmother's! Where's Natius? Did you fail as the Dark Magician again Mahad?"

Mahad answered, "He's not my liability and he's in detention again."

Danyal asked in annoyance putting her book into her messenger, "Really?! What'd he do this time? Did he sneak a lighter on school grounds again?"

Bianca replied, "No he lit a fire and flipped off the principal with a shadow puppet. You're going to help us bust him out, right?"

Danyal sighed in reluctance, "I'll help you on one condition: keep that Axel-wannabe in line. He needs to seriously take responsibility for his actions."

She muttered, "Lord he's like a cross between Bakura and Yami Yugi."

She walked to a door as the bell rang for students to come back for class.

 **Detention Room 2:26 pm**

Natius was twirling his pencil as he stared at his watch, when the vice principal barked, "Stop looking at your watch Quinton! You're in here for two hours. I advise you to start doing your homework."

Natius smirked as he stated, "I'll be out of this dump in ten minutes."

He looked around and saw Mahad in the boy's hand was a boom box out and Mahad turned it on to _Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl_ in full blast.

The vice principal was looking around to find the source of the music, but turned to see Danyal who was in a frantic panic trying to find something.

He asked, "Ms. Parker what's wrong?"

Danyal responded with worry in her eyes, "I lost my book. It's a Disney book from my late granny and it's a valued possession to me."

Bianca came on cue with her book and she asked, "Looking for this?"

Danyal stated, "Yes, now please give it back to me."

Bianca dropped the book, giving Zander the signal to move in and get Natius.

Zander signaled Natius to go beneath the desks and quietly come to him.

The Vice principal entered the room to find Natius gone and he muttered, "Damn it."

 **Outside 2:30 pm**

Natius asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to come up with a strategy with the Disney nerd. Zander had to pry the book from her hands." said Bianca

Danyal asked, "What'd you call me?"

Bianca answered, "A Disney nerd and my mom forbids me from Disney, but I was able to smuggle the movies that my dad left me after he died into my room and I made sure that it was hidden from her. Somehow she keeps shoving her opinions down my throat."

Mahad asked, "Why does your mom hate Disney?"

Bianca answered, "She thinks Mr. Disney is anti-Semitic and racist. She also thinks that cartoons are for kids."

Danyal muttered, "Well that's stupid. Besides it's a reflection of a time period and nothing else. On that argument about cartoons being for little kids, there are many adult cartoons like Simpsons, Family Guy, and South Park are not for kids. I don't know where she's reading that information, but I can tell you that argument doesn't have a leg to stand on."

Danyal turned to Natius and scolded, "Natius, you're going to get arrested for arson one of these days. This is the third time I had to bust you out. Consider yourself lucky this time."

Natius answered, "I had to burn the letter to my grandfather. Avery Huston, he used to tell me stories of a shrine in the forest."

Danyal asked, "Why couldn't you burn it at home?"

Natius answered, "Neighbors. They kept whining about a small fire."

Mahad stated, "Aw man... I was hoping that we would investigate on an urban legend that I've eavesdropping on. There's said to be a shrine in Redwood Forest and it has a portal leading to another universe. I hope it's the Yu-Gi-Oh world."

Bianca commented bluntly, "You're such a geek dark magician boy. You have to get over a fear of clowns."

Danyal asked, "You're afraid of clowns Newman?"

She took out a picture of the nightmare clown from Brave Little Toaster and Mahad reviled in horror.

Danyal cried, "Mahad. I didn't mean to. It's just I didn't realize your fear of clowns was huge."

"Aren't you too old for Disney?" asked Bianca noticing the picture from a movie she saw as a little girl.

"No," answered Danyal, "there is no age limit to be a hardcore Disney fan especially of the classics and the recent re-releases. Despite their channel deteriorating from issues that involve some form of monetary gain in addition to older fans and people who worship the 90s like it was the best decade when clearly like every other decade it is not, it nevertheless sets up a standard for the movies. Brave is one of the anticipated titles of the year and I say it is going to be amazing because for once no more damsels in distress and we might have an awesome princess."

She heard Mahad sneer in a sarcastic tone, "That stuff is for little kids."

Danyal answered, "You know Newman. It may be hard to believe, but Walt Disney was from the Navy hence the reason why Donald Duck was normally depicted as a sailor. Though he was a deserter by walking out of the Navy without telling anyone this man has changed the industry of film making, animation, and popular culture since his success of Snow White. If it wasn't for that success we wouldn't have the franchises of animated films that we do now. This change also applies to the anime/manga industry for the reason that anime and/or manga I watch and read like Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, .hack/sign, and etcetera because wouldn't exist without Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs success. Not even "The Wizard of Oz" would exist and become popular because the success of Snow White gave MGM the idea to create The Wizard of Oz."

Mahad asked, "You're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Danyal answered, "Yes."

Mahad muttered, "I think I have a rival."

 **In the Grimm-Rosatti Residence**

Bianca was drinking her soda as she pondered what Danyal said after class, she thought to herself, "I wonder if there's really a universe of Disney characters…I mean that would be awesome. I wish I was a Disney character so I could interact with my favorite characters. Like Ariel, Belle, or even Rapunzel."

She decided to get ready for bed.

Suddenly her mother called, "Bianca Stella Grimm-Rosatti, I'd like a word with you."

Bianca came downstairs and she saw a box of DVDs and Blu-rays that are Disney animated movies and animated shorts.

Her mother asked, "I went searching in your room and I found all these cartoons. Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous!"

"What's wrong with liking cartoons?" asked Bianca

Her mother stated, "Cartoons are for little kids, you're fifteen years old and you watch cartoons, you should watch more reality TV shows, live-action movies, and soap operas."

"Mom," cried Bianca, "My main issue with shows like reality TV ones and soap operas and live action movies is that some of them do not have a good plot. Certain ones rehash already used plots. That is why I use cartoons to escape reality once in a while. Plus, a friend of mine suggests that you look at one episode of South Park and see if that cartoon for little kids has a leg to stand on."

"Bianca. Let me tell you something, cartoons will not help you get a higher education. In other words, you need to stop watching these childish things and focus in the real world."

Bianca picked up the box and lied, "I'll take care of them."

She walked upstairs and put the box in a cupboard in her room, but she decided to pop in "Tangled" to listen to whilst asleep.

 **At the Clemens Residence**

Zander was flipping through channels to find something good, yet he had no luck and he said, "203, 204… Come on, there has got to be something on that's good the last thing I want to see is a sitcom that sucks or a show that repeats the same damn plot over and over."

He was still flipping the channels, yet still had no luck, he sighed as there was not much variety so he decided to find a movie in his cupboard but it had movies he has seen hundreds of times such as Indiana Jones, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, and etcetera. "What to watch?"

"Alexander Zechariah Clemens, we need to talk."

He entered the living room to see his parents. Mrs. Lena Clemens was a woman in her late forties with black hair and brown eyes garbed in a light blue dress, and high-heeled shoes, whilst Mr. George Clemens was a man in his early fifties with black hair and brown eyes. He was garbed in a tuxedo as he was trying to make sure his clothes did not have any wrinkles.

Zander asked, "What's the matter? Do you have to go out again?"

His mother said with guilt over her son's disappointment, "I know Sandy, but we would like that you look after Betty while we're out."

Zander exclaimed in disappointment, "What about the movie night? You've been going out lately. You promised it was a family night."

"It is the 25th anniversary of our wedding," said his father, "I know you're upset but we work hard to make sure you and Betty stay off a life of crime, so please Zander make sure she's in bed by 8:00 tonight. We'll see you in the morning."

Zander felt upset on the inside because he wished he spent time with his family, but he knew that he could not always get what he wanted as he stated with understanding in his tone, "Good night and have fun. Don't worry about Betty, she is in good hands."

 **At the Newman Residence**

Mahad was considering the thought of what Danyal told him and he tried to find the movies that he watched, but when he opened his cupboard, there was nothing but his vast collection of Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs.

He asked in shock, "Where'd they go? This collection had my Saw DVDs, my Nightmare on Elm Street DVDs, my Friday the 13th DVDs, my Halloween DVDs, my Drag Me to Hell Director's Cut Blu-ray, and my Child's Play collector's edition box set consisting the first, second, third Child's Play movies, and my Orphan DVD."

He went downstairs to check if his older brother Omar was watching them and he saw in horror, a woman in her mid-forties with dark black hair, and Mahad's blue eyes. She was wearing a white nightgown it was his adopted mother Acantha Newman and she was looking at him with disappointment.

Mahad smiled nervously, "Hi mom."

Mrs. Newman snapped in a firm tone, "Mahado Achmed Ababwa! What did I tell you about these kinds of movies? You have to be 18 to view them, how did you get them?"

"I don't know." Mahad lied; he remembered that he stole those movies from his brother.

Mrs. Newman looked at him because she knew that he was lying to her and he confessed, "Okay I admit it. I stole them from Omar."

His adopted mother told him, "Young man, you have to stop watching those horror movies because they're going to give you nightmares. Especially when your sister watched Scream by accident."

Mahad not paying attention to the comment slipped around to Omar's bedroom that was clean and organized. However it had security cameras one was in plain sight and three were hidden.

Omar had installed these cameras around the house because he was not only getting fed up with his little brother stealing from his collection but he also to make sure his family would be safe.

Mahad went up put duct tape on the camera and he found 2 DVDs one was a white DVD case with a dismembered foot titled Saw. The other was a black DVD case with a white mask that looked as if it was screaming and crying simultaneously titled Scream.

Mahad smiled and he hid them behind his back unaware the other three cameras were watching him and he went back upstairs to his room.

A ten year old girl was peeking from her room that was dark because of the light that was turned off. She was lightly tanned with dark brown hair like Mahad, and emerald green eyes. She was garbed in a light blue and pink nightgown.

It was Mahad's younger sister, Sekhmet but she preferred the name Mana (pronounced as Man-ah).

She asked annoyed and tired, "Mahad, did you steal another horror movie again?"

He lied to his sister, "No Mana, why don't you go back to sleep?"

Mahad's adopted mother yelled, "Mahado Achmed! We need to talk about your attitude with me."

Mahad rolled his eyes and he went downstairs as he put the movies down.

Mana picked up the DVDs wearing latex gloves as she did not want to get in trouble for touching the movies because she watched her brother being scolded for putting his fingerprints on the DVD case.

She turned her room light on, amongst her collection, she saw Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. She took them down and wrapped them in a small blanket and put it on Mahad's mattress as soon as she snuck in.

Mana heard footsteps of her brother walking to his bedroom unaware that his sister had switched out the movies he stole.

Mana took the movies that she switched out and placed them back in the proper room as soon as she took care of her deed, she closed the door took her latex gloves off and she went back to bed.

Mahad went up to his bed greeted by his Egyptian Mau with green eyes, wearing a blue collar named Kisara who purred at his presence he pet his cat as she meowed.

Mahad asked his cat in excitement, "Why not a scary movie tonight Kisara?"

He pulled the covers and he saw the switched DVDs and he exclaimed, "What?! Stars and stones! Why are you torturing me Ra?!"

He thought for a moment and he was too tired and he turned on Aladdin, then he fell asleep.

 **At the Parker Residence**

Danyal told her mom about what happened and remembered something as she grabbed her book.

She asked, "What movie is this sword from? I don't recall a sword like this one in any of the Disney animated canon."

Her mother answered, "I don't know, but you should talk to the librarian in the morning about this and ask him about that sword."

"All right," stated Danyal, "I'll go to the school library tomorrow to find out more about this."

She walked to her room, ready for bed she turned on Star Wars Episode III and whilst trying to sleep she felt something stepping on her hair.

It was her Lhasa Apso, Ughie who had scruffy brown and white fur, wearing a camouflage collar and she was asleep on her pillow snoring like a lumberjack.

Danyal pet her dog as she sang, **"** _ **Ughie buggy, buggy, buggy said the monkey to the chimp.**_ **"** she adopted her when she was fifteen.

Her other dog was a Chihuahua with brown fur, brown eyes with a black collar on his neck, his name was Anubis. Her mackerel tabby cat with dark grey fur and black stripes with green eyes named Simba climbed on her bed and purred.

Danyal pet her cat and she spoke to her pets, "You know guys this is going to be a long day tomorrow, so bedtime."

She took the controller of her PS3 and she skipped the movie back to the beginning and went to bed removing her glasses.

 **At the Quinton Residence**

Natius was pondering on the dream he has had for years and he asked his mom, "Why do I keep having the same dream every night?"

His mother responded, "One must not dwell on dreams, it is best to cast them away. My advice, try a different movie."

He decided to go to his room to hopefully have a new dream as he put on Atlantis: the Lost Empire.

The dream was different.

Natius was in a room full of mirrors and Natius saw a flaming bird that was where Natius's reflection and he placed his hand on the mirror and his hand felt a liquidity feel and the bird flew where Natius was.

Natius woke up with a shock.

 **The next morning, May 3, 2012 11:55am**

Danyal was in the school library trying to figure out why the sword that she saw was in the encyclopedia, she had so far found nothing.

Natius opened the library door and he exclaimed, "Danyal."

She was still typing and she looked at the time and she started rushing putting her book away.

She headed to class with the other four teens and a man with dark hair and brown eyes walked in. He wore a dark flannel shirt and black pants.

He said, "All right class. Take your seats."

He started writing on the board and he started lecturing about the 1930s and he finally asked, "Who can tell me of the first full length animated feature?"

Danyal raised her hand and said, "I think I know the answer Mr. Virgil."

Mahad started mimicking her much to her annoyance as she snapped, "Cut it out Newman!"

Mahad retorted, "Stop calling me by my last name military brat."

Danyal rolled her eyes and she answered, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. At the time of the film's release people thought it would suck when it premiered in theaters it changed the film industry for the better."

Bianca muttered, "Why do you watch cartoons so much?"

Danyal answered, "They're more enjoyable and they can expand to greater lengths in terms of depth and emotion."

Natius asked raising his hand, "I was wondering if we can investigate the urban legend in Redwood Forest."

Mahad joined, "We might bring back some proof that the urban legends are just stories."

Zander agreed, "Or we can bring evidence of the shrine's existence."

Danyal joined, "There are infinite numbers of universes so there might be a universe like our own or one event that changed but at a same timeline."

The principal walked in and looked at the five as he remembered what the vice principal told him and he yelled, "You five will report to my office."

 **At the principal's office 1:45 pm**

The principal stated, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, I already called your parents to discuss on your mishap yesterday."

Natius asked, "What are you talking about?"

The principal played the footage of Natius sneaking out of the detention room.

Bianca muttered with fear and concern on her mother's reaction, "Ah man."

The parents came in and Bianca's mother asked in anger from the years of coming into the office several times, "What did she do?"

The principal handed the book he took from Danyal to the parents.

Bianca's mom asked, "That Disney?!"

The principal showed footage of the detention escape from the previous day.

Bianca's mom replied, "I thought I told you Bianca to stop hanging out with that Disney nerd she will disrupt education, and Disney is teaching our kids to be anti-Semitic. Now my daughter is being a criminal."

Danyal snapped, "That's a lie! Disney wasn't anti-Semitic or any of that bull you keep hearing."

Zander's mom yelled rolling her eyes, "She's right, your banning on stuff like this is like limiting imagination! One more thing you're blaming an entire company prestigious for its classic movies over some controversial stuff? It is a reflection of a time."

Bianca's mother looked at her daughter and scowled, "Young lady, if you keep hanging around these dreamers I will throw away all those cartoons and you'll be banned from seeing these idealists ever again."

The principal asked, "Ma'am, Bianca has A's and B's why would you want to do that?"

Bianca answered, "Because she has been doing something called daydreaming and she needs to wake up and smell cold hard reality. Plus I can't believe she's helping a future arsonist."

Natius snapped, "I'm not an arsonist stupid bitch!"

Danyal snapped, "Quinton, cut it out!"

Natius retorted, "Shut up military brat."

Danyal said smugly, "Thanks Quinton for pointing out the obvious."

Natius retorted, "I take it your mom wore combat boots."

Danyal retorted, "Yes she did."

Natius replied, "Oh."

The principal stated, "You are dismissed. Natius, you've earned yourself some more detention."

 **After School 4:00 pm**

Zander started walking alongside his friends and he cried, "I reckon that we can explore the forest to see if our hunch is correct."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Bianca

Danyal answered, "Come on it'll be like an anthropological view of the shrine."

Mahad rolled his eyes and he yawned mocking her, "I'll bet this shrine will be a bore unless Ghostface comes out.

Zander asked, "Mahad, how long have you been viewing movies like this? Don't you get nightmares from them?"

"No," answered Mahad, "My first horror movie was Child's Play and I watched it when I was 4 years old I didn't get nightmares from it."

"Excuse me," asked Danyal, "Isn't that age a little too young? The last time I checked, you have to be 17 or 18 to view these films. Plus I heard that you have a fear of clowns from the miniseries IT based on the Stephen King book."

Mahad rolled his eyes as he answered back, "What about you? You saw a horror movie once."

Danyal snapped, "Hey! I was curious! Sooner or later those horror movies are going to give you nightmares."

Natius planned, "Let's just go to the Redwood Forest tonight at 6:15."

Danyal asked, "What if we get in trouble?"

Natius said, "Danyal."

Danyal asked, "Don't you guys have a curfew?"

Natius said, "Danyal."

Danyal asked, "What if the legends aren't true?"

Natius cried, "Danyal, calm down. We'll be fine."

 **At the Grimm-Rosatti residence 6:00 pm**

Bianca was in her room and she saw her mom scolding her little brother Dante for watching cartoons which was Family Guy.

Bianca; having enough with her mother's attitude decided to go to the shrine.

She grabbed a flashlight and tied her curly blonde hair to a bun and dressed herself in a green t-shirt, and beige pants and her low heeled shoes.

Just as she was about to ran out the door she heard her mother yell, "Bianca! Where are you going?"

Bianca lied, "I'm heading over to the forest to take pictures."

Her mother reprimanded, "Be back at 7:30, or you'll be grounded."

Bianca started to where the shrine would be so she could meet her friends.

Natius saw her and as soon he flashed his light for her to see the location.

Bianca walked to the group and he said, "Let's start investigating this shrine."

 **At the Shrine 6:30 pm**

Natius went inside and saw a statue of a bird that looked as if it was covered in flame and he found a scripture on the plaque, "This sanctuary is a gateway to the world of Disney, he who possesses the Firebird spirit shall awaken the door."

"I wonder what that means?" asked Zander

Danyal stated, "I have a hunch it's like the Temple of Time."

Mahad asked, "What?"

Danyal explained, "It's from Zelda."

"It's probably just mumbo jumbo." answered Bianca as she was about to walk out of the shrine.

Mahad asked teasing, "Bianca, I thought you were fascinated with Disney. Are you scared that Freddy Krueger will come out?"

Bianca responded, "Krueger is not a Disney character you moron. This is so childish, why don't you guys grow up? The Disney universe does not exist."

Danyal ran to the walking girl, unaware she was stepping on a trap.

Mahad noticed a pendulum swinging to the girls.

He screamed, "Danyal! Bianca! Heads up!"

Danyal looked and saw the pendulum, the girls stepped back and Danyal remarked, "I have issues of paying attention to my surroundings."

She said, "Natius look at your feet."

Natius looked down and saw the platform that was glowed a bright orange.

Danyal remembered a passage of the book that she saw the shrine in and she cried, "I bet if you play the firebird suite sample you kept playing for years, the pendulum will stop. Plus, our families are probably concerned for our safety."

"Do you have an instrument on you?" asked Zander

Natius pulled out a red ocarina that he had since he was younger and he played a small portion from the Firebird Suite.

Suddenly, the pendulum stopped as it was about to swing.

"We have to leave. Mom's going to kill me." cried Natius,

His friends followed as he ran out to the door of the shrine to escape.

Unbeknownst to the group, the shrine started to rumble as if a stone was being pushed away.

The statue of the bird caught fire as if it came to life and it blasted the door open afterwards the statue disappeared.

 **Later that night 7:15 pm**

The friends decided to keep this a secret. Little that they know that their little mishap in the shrine has opened a new gate; Natius was on his computer trying to find out information about the shrine.

He found that it became an urban legend in the fifties when his grandfather was hiking in the Redwood Forest with his dog.

He was just about ready to close his computer, when he heard a knock on his door.

It was his mother as she said with concern and disappointment in her voice, "Natius, I need you come downstairs. There's something we need to talk about."

He came downstairs and he asked his mother, "What is it?"

"Didn't I tell you not to go in the forest at sundown especially with that fiasco that made my daddy a laughingstock?" asked his mother

"I didn't go there ma'am." Natius lied.

His mother stated, "Do not stand there and lie to me. I just saw the guilty look in your eyes and it is telling me that you went anyway. Why did you lie to me?"

"Mom, I wanted to know whether or not if the urban legend was true."

His mother retorted, "Natius, some urban legends are not meant to be true."

"How would you know?" asked Natius.

As his mother was going to answer his question he heard a scream from outside.

 **8:30 pm**

Natius rushed out the door to find the frantic screaming. To his shock he found Bianca who had her curly blonde hair taken down who was being attacked by a group of shadowed creatures that were blue with red eyes.

Natius pulled her from the demons as they were going to drag her into a portal and he punched them away.

He cried, "Bianca what are you doing here?"

Bianca explained, "I was trying to get ready for bed and I heard glass breaking and I had to investigate the noise, and as I was walking back to the house, I felt myself being dragged from the doorway."

Mahad ran from his house wearing a black Yu-Gi-Oh T-shirt with the Dark Magician printed on it blue jeans and red and black sneakers.

He asked, "What is going on here?"

"The gate has opened." answered a voice

Danyal was walking to the teenagers. She was garbed in a dark purple medium length sleeved shirt with grey capris pants that went down to her ankles and black slip on shoes and backpack that contained her book. Her Lhasa Apso and Chihuahua at tow on leashes were dragging her as they ran.

She asked, "What's going on over there?"

Zander asked Danyal as he ran out of his house to find the screaming, "Why do you have your two dogs? Who screamed?"

Danyal answered, "I had to make sure they wouldn't run off. Plus, I heard a scream I thought it was some movie playing, but my dogs had to drag me here."

Bianca explained, "I was screaming because those monsters almost kidnapped me until Natius saved me."

The voice warned, "The gate that's in the shrine. Once the song is played not only will the gate open but also the statue will disappear to reveal it. You must go into the gate."

"What about my little sister Betty?" asked Zander.

Danyal said, "We can't take her to a shrine that would hurt her. Plus I don't think those things are targeting our families."

Bianca stated, "Now we must hurry for the shrine and whatever you do watch your step. If you step on a trap, you could get killed."

The group ran into the shrine.

 **At the Shrine 11:50 pm**

Natius saw a door opened where the statue was and he muttered, "Oh my God."

Danyal's dog Ughie started barking and Danyal saw the creatures and she said picking Ughie and Anubis up.

She felt something climbing out her backpack and it was none other than her cat Simba.

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

She saw the creatures and she shouted, "Into the gate now!"

She stepped on a switch and the pendulum went crashing on the monsters, the teenagers proceeded into the gate.

There they saw a statue of Walt Disney with Mickey Mouse by his side.

Mahad muttered, "Wow."

He saw a switch on the back of the statue and he muttered to himself, "Pull the lever Kronk."

Danyal saw Mahad with his hand on the switch.

Natius screamed, "Mahad no!"

He flipped the switch and suddenly the statue moved slowly and underneath the statue was a glowing light blue circular portal that made a beckoning sound.

Zander muttered in amazement, "Oh good lord."

Danyal heard screeching and she cried, "This can't be real. It has to be a dream of sorts."

Mahad stated as fear was creeping into his mind, "We might never see our parents again or our siblings because my brother is working the night shift. What will happen to them?"

Natius stated, "I say that we enter the portal. I bet the parents and guardians can't see those things."

Mahad realized he forgot his little sister and he muttered, "Oh no."

Mahad started to run and Natius asked, "Where are you going?"

Mahad exclaimed, "I have to get my sister!"

Natius cried, "We can't turn back now Mahad. It's too dangerous."

Mahad answered, "She's my little sister and she might be able to see those things. Besides I'll be in deep trouble with my adopted dad and he'll take my Yu-Gi-Oh collection."

Danyal screamed as Mahad rushed out of the temple, "Newman! Come back here!"

As Mahad rushed to the streets trying to find his house, he pushed the creatures out of his way.

 **Newman residence 11:55 pm**

Mahad ran back to his house, he saw the window to Mana's room was broken and the family dog a German Shepard named Osiris was howling, barking.

Mahad calmed him down and he entered the house with his dog.

Meanwhile, Mana was sound asleep, the door was being locked Mana woke up groggily hearing the sound.

She turned and saw a hooded figure and she screamed in terror, which alarmed Mahad.

Mahad climbed upstairs to Mana's room, he noticed that the door was locked and he muttered to the door, "Sorry Mana."

He kicked the door breaking it down and he saw his little sister being held by a cloaked figure holding a machete up the girl's throat.

The figure threatened in a booming British voice, "Stay where you are or the little girl dies."

Mana was crying as she begged, "Mahado help me!"

Mahad stood there in shock as the figure used a portal and Mana felt a tightening grip and just as the figure was about to step in.

Mahad yelled, "No!" He grabbed a nearby replica of a sword and he tried to swing it, but the figure blocked the blow and he hurled Mahad to the wall of his sister's room.

The figure entered into the portal taking the little girl with him.

Mana had tears in her eyes as she sobbed being dragged in the portal, "Big brother!"

Mahad ran back to the shrine unaware his cat was following him and he cried, "I'm coming Mana!"

 **At the shrine May 4, 2012 12:00 am**

Mahad ran to the statue screaming, "MANA!"

With a loss of balance he fell into the portal and his cat followed.

Zander, Bianca, and Natius followed him to make sure he was safe not knowing what would lie ahead.

Danyal asked her dog and cat, "Are you going to come with me? Ughie-buggy? Anubis?"

The dogs barked wagging their tails Danyal asked, "Simba?"

The cat meowed and he ducked into her backpack.

Danyal stared into the portal with fear of what would happen, if it would lead to her death or to the world that the urban legends proclaimed.

She gritted her teeth and whispered, "Let's go."

She jumped in the portal not knowing what would be in store for her friends.

 **Author's Notes:** **What dangers await our heroes? What fate lies for these youngsters? What will become of Mahad's little sister? Tune in next episode.**

 **Natius and his friends are my original characters, however one of them Danyal Parker is a character is actually based on the real me and the surname "Parker" was used to honor my great-grandfather and it is not to be confused with Spider-Man, her dogs and cat were inspired by my real Lhasa Apso, my Chihuahua and my cat Simba who ran away years ago.**

 **Mahado and his sister Mana were named after the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's human incarnations, but Mahado means is a male Muslim name that means great, though the name Mana is Japanese it has a meaning of power in various cultures and Egypt had magicians in ancient times, hence his and his sister's Egyptian/Arabian descent and their cat's name was from the human form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon Kisara and all three of the characters are from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **I chose Los Angeles as the starting point before the team enters in the Disney universe because California is the state that is more than likely to be associated with Disney than the rest of the states other than Florida. Besides, California is also known to be a melting pot for various cultures.**

 **Zander's surname Clemens was a tribute to Mark Twain aka Samuel Clemens. Natius's surname Quinton is homage to Quinton Flynn the voice over of Axel in Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Episode II (2): Birth of the Rogues

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode II (2): Birth of the Rogues of Time

Natius woke up and found myself in an empty void, I looked around for my friends and I was blinded by a light.

He saw a man in blue robes and he looked familiar, but he went by the name of Master Yen Sid by all.

He greeted, "Welcome to the world of Disney."

I asked, "Where are my friends?"

The man answered, "Young boy I need to see what is in your heart before you proceed."

He placed his hand on where the boy's heart was and he went back and he looked at him like he was accused of a crime.

He stated, "You my boy have the Firebird spirit. Therefore your actions will bring salvation and also destruction, keep that in mind. Now before I let you in I want you to answer my question sincerely."

He asked him, "If you have one wish, what would it be?"

Natius pondered on the thought and he started to think of my friends, he finally answered, "I would wish that my friends and family would be safe from things that would cause harm and find out why I have a tendency to light small fires."

The man asked, "If there is one thing you could change what would it be?"

He answered, "I'd like to be a bit more careful with my pyromania because I know it's stupid, but it's like an addiction of sorts."

The man said, "Before you enter the kingdom of my people, you need to blend into the environment."

"What do you mean?" Natius asked

He answered, "You need to be animated, which animation do you prefer, American or Japanese?"

"Both." He answered, he walked into a room and he started to feel an aura around him and as he looked in the mirror, he saw himself resembling the boy from his dream, but older.

The man said, "You are now ready." He entered a portal to a new realm.

(Danyal's POV)

She woke up and found herself on a platform and my dogs Ughie and Anubis were nowhere to be found and she checked her back pack, Simba was still in it. She started panicking afraid for her little dogs.

Danyal saw a huge chunk of the platform broken off, and she saw a mouse with big round ears, a peach muzzle garbed in clothes fit for a king he came closer to her

Danyal asked in a voice of shock, "Where are my dogs?"

He said, "Patience, they are on the other side of the portal, before you go, I need to examine you."

The mouse looked around and saw the other half broken and he stated, "You have half of a platform, it indicates to us Disney folk that you are a worrying type, you try your best to conceal your true feelings. I would like you to answer my question with complete honesty." she nodded.

He asked, "If you have one wish what would it be?"

She started to think hard and she remembered missing my grandmother and my aunt.

Danyal answered, "I wish that I would feel happier because I have been through a couple of losses in my life and I have been putting myself under stress in unnecessary situations."

The mouse asked, "If there was anything that you would change about yourself what would it be?"

Danyal started to ponder that question and she answered, "I would be more confident, less sensitive on certain things such as bad grades."

The mouse commented, "Looks like you got a lot to learn on the values of emotions."

Danyal rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What good can they do? All they ever do is they ruin everything."

"That is not true when you find out about your path." answered the mouse, "Once you enter the Disney Universe, first you need to blend in to our environment now which animation would you prefer Anime or Toon?"

She answered, "I like both animations, but I prefer more of Anime due to my addiction to several TV shows including Yu-Gi-Oh, .hack/SIGN, Yu Yu Hakusho, etcetera."

She saw a door and the mouse cried, "Enter this door and see your fate."

Danyal entered the door to see what is to become of me.

She saw a mirror and there stood a young woman around her height with dark brown hair that stuck out in several places, the same brown eyes as her that had an intense gaze were framed with wired thin glasses, wearing the same clothes that I had on, her cat Simba looked as if he was animated by Japanese artists.

She walked into portal that awaited her fate and her dogs.

(Normal POV)

Natius, Danyal, Mahad, Zander, and Bianca were standing on a platform made of stained glass.

The man that Natius saw earlier approached the group and he asked, "Which one of you played the song of the Firebird?"

The four friends pointed at Natius.

Natius asked, "What?"

He looked closely at the man and he cried, "You are Yen Sid."

The man nodded

Zander asked, "How is it possible? Why did you summon us?"

"Where are my dogs?" asked Danyal

"And my sister?" asked Mahad.

"We're here." shouted a voice that sounded like an elder woman, a Lhasa Apso, walked up to Danyal.

She commented to her owner, "I can now talk, so you'd understand what I try to say."

Kisara the cat walked up to Mahad and she stated in an excited tone, "We had to blend in with you guys."

Mahad asked, "How did you end up in this place?"

Kisara answered, "I followed you."

Simba saw Kisara and he cried, "Hello kitty!" Kisara snubbed the cat.

Yen Sid stated, "The reason that I summoned you is that you all believed in our culture, but after you played the song not only did it open the gate to our world, but it also caused an ancient evil that is yet to be released. Chernabog the dark one he is shackled in the base of Bald Mountain, yet his minions have crept into your world, nevertheless only you were able to see them and the shrine because you are Disney fans, and without your help your world and my kingdom will be consumed by darkness."

Natius asked, "So why us? You have Mickey Mouse to stop him. I'm just a teen with fire obsessions and a troublemaker."

"Because," answered Yen Sid, "you, young man have the spirit of the Firebird it is sealed in this talisman around your neck, my first cartoon, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit went off to fight, but his half-brother followed him. Both can help you on your journey once you find them."

Mahad yelled, "What about my little sister?! I can't leave her here!"

Yen Sid stated trying to calm the young boy down, "Patience my young friend you can find her once you start traveling through time in various worlds."

He looked over at Danyal and he saw the book and he asked, "Young lady, can I see the book in your hands?"

Danyal handed the book to Yen Sid and he exclaimed, "Where did you get this book?"

Danyal responded "It was my grandmother's. Why do you ask?"

"This book is our historical record." Answered Yen Sid

Danyal asked, "Why is there a picture of a sword that is not in any of the animated movies made by the company you originated? Also why does it keep updating with new Disney stories?"

Yen Sid answered, "This sword is known as the Sword of Time. It allows you to travel between worlds of my kin, be warned this sword is to be used away from buildings and people."

The sword came out of the book and Yen Sid threw the sword at Natius who picked it up and he stated, "The first world you must visit is the one that started it all. In order to make the travelling work, you must stab the ground with the sword and the hourglass emblem will spin faster. However I have a test for you. Use the sword."

Natius did as he was instructed and the group vanished.

Natius woke up and his group got up and he saw what appeared to be a training ground and he asked, "Hey Dumbledore! What is this about?"

The voice of Yen Sid answered, "I need to test your skills. This is because in some occasions, you have to fight."

Natius felt a fire materializing and he saw in his hand a long sword that was red and had the black hilt had an image of an eagle's head.

He asked, "Why do I have a sword?"

"There are some situations that you can't settle without a sword," Answered the sorcerer, "try slashing the air with the sword."

Natius slashed the air and Yen Sid said, "Very good."

The creature that Natius encountered appeared and Yen Sid explained, "The being you see before you is a forsaken. This creature is created when a person abandons comrades, hopes and dreams many people who vacated these realms abandoned their hopes after not being able to find their way home. Your weapons can defeat them. You Ignatius have this longsword that you will use as opposed to the Sword of Time. In order for your friends to go home, you'll have to find the weapons that suit you in personality and virtues."

"Where can we find them?" asked Zander.

"They are scattered throughout the worlds of my creations." answered Yen Sid, he showed our heroes a map of several worlds of the Disney movies, much to our heroes' surprise.

Bianca looked around and she asked, "Why is everything here so pointless?"

"Bianca," asked Danyal, "What is with your attitude? For one minute, you feel excited about Disney and the next minute you become cynical. What is going on with your family?"

"Because my mother hates Disney, I'm trying to live by her expectations. She always told me that using imagination will cause trouble and life is about being productive." answered Bianca

"Really?" retorted Danyal "You need to quit doubting yourself and start thinking positively, sure your mom hates Disney, but she overlooks them as rainbows and unicorns when clearly some of these movies show that life is not all sunshine and flowers galore they actually have cautionary events such as the Pleasure Island scene from Pinocchio. I ask of you this please keep your imagination alive, you will promise me this right?"

Zander commented, "She has a point Bianca, as my granny Tia used to say dig a little deeper to find what you need. Meaning you need to expand your mind and understand the big picture around you."

Walt Disney cried, "Well said; now you are ready for the true world of Disney. However there are foes that will destroy your hopes, so don't be fooled by them."

Mahad asked, "What about our families? Can they be protected from those creatures that attacked us? I have to find my sister. Where is she?"

Yen Sid answered in a calming voice, "Don't worry, you'll find your sister. We have to keep the worlds secret because we cannot allow anyone to interfere with events that don't concern them. Now you guys cannot linger here so use the sword, Natius."

Natius stabbed the sword of time into the ground and the hourglass emblem spun faster and the group disappeared.

 **Los Angeles 9:00 a.m., May 4, 2012**

Omar was a man in his mid to late twenties, fairly tanned with black hair, hazel green eyes, wearing a security guard uniform that belonged to a movie theater he was coming home from work.

He found his little sister's room's window broken, he went upstairs to find the door to his sister's room damaged he looked around shouting, "Mahad! What the hell did you do?!"

He had no answer as he looked around in aggravation as he stated, "I'm not playing games Mahado Achmed, come out!"

He realized that he installed security cameras and he watched the night visional recording from the previous night and to his shock he saw his little sister getting dragged off by a hooded figure and his little brother running after them.

He called the police, but the police did not see the hooded figure or the portal and they told him that this was probably a prank by his brother.

Omar felt agitated, later that night he started to type in the clues he found unbeknownst to him a shooting star rocketed through.

Omar muttered, "I wish I could find my sister and brother. I just don't know where to start."

Acantha cried, "Omar, where are Mana and Mahad?"

He closed his laptop and went to his mother explaining what happened, "Mahad and Mana might have been kidnapped. I tried to tell the police, but they wouldn't listen. They passed it off as a prank."

Acantha Newman started crying because the two children she adopted were gone and Omar comforted her and he stated in a comforting tone, "I'm sure enough Mahad will be able to find Mana and return home with her."

 **Shadow Disneyland 8:00 pm**

Meanwhile a full moon was shining on a castle that had faces of horror and anguishes within its halls it was known as Shadow Disneyland.

Shadow Disneyland was once a magnificent castle, but when one of the most evil of the Disney villains took over this castle, darkness swept the land.

In their dungeons, was a little girl of ten years, she was lightly tanned and dressed in a blue and pink nightgown, her dark brown hair reached to her shoulders, tears streaming from her bright green eyes. It was Mana Newman.

Mana was in the dungeon cell crying, "Mahad, please come back!"

The guard was an obese cat wearing a uniform designed for a musketeer in the 1600s snarled, "Silence! Your yells are starting to give me a headache."

Mana cried, "Why kidnap me? I am not a princess or a powerful person and I'm not even a mage."

The guard answered, "Your brother has been a hypocrite for too long he has been a Disney fan in secret. Don't worry little girl we have something special in store for you."

The guard went out of the dungeons to change positions and is met by a young hooded figure.

Mana saw a hooded figure that opened the door and the figure stated in a male lively Welsh accent, "I have come to rescue you."

As he was walking with the little girl the figure saw a guard who yelled "What are you doing here?!"

The figure pulled out a katana hilt and a blade of silver shot from the hilt and he stabbed the guard allowing him and the girl to run away and when they reached a dead end he asked, "Anyone following us?"

"No." answered Mana

The figure stretched out his right hand and cried, "Wysio Porth!" Suddenly a very light blue gateway opened.

Mana asked, "Who are you?"

"In these parts they call me Bowen now go!" he pushed Mana in the gateway in a telepathic manner.

The little girl cried, "Thank you Bowen!"

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the hooded figure ready to charge.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have begun their journey. Tune in next episode to find out what world they would visit. Until then, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Episode III (3): Fair Snow White

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to content related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode III (3): Fair Snow White

Natius opened his eyes and found himself in a forest like place and he saw his friends garbed in clothes from Medieval Europe and he cried, "Hey guys, we're in a new location."

He looked around and he saw a huge castle Danyal went over to Natius and she took out her book and muttered, "Just as I suspected, Snow White."

"What?!" asked Mahad

Danyal answered, "The one that started it all refers to Snow White and if we are in that world, our clothes have been changed to avoid detection."

Natius asked, "But where are we?"

Danyal said, "I don't know, it doesn't say. I've been trying to find my answer, but I never found it. Still, I'm not so sure if this is post movie or the middle."

Natius asked, "What do we do now?"

"We need to get to the castle and meet Snow White herself." answered Danyal

Natius stated, "If we're in Snow White, does this mean I get to torch the witch or make her dance in red hot shoes?"

Danyal answered, "That would be a nice tribute to Brother's Grimm, but then again we could end up getting into trouble. So what do you say we visit the village to find Snow White?"

Mahad said, "Why should we ask the locals?"

Danyal answered, "I have a hunch the princess is not far from here."

Ughie, Anubis, Kisara, and Simba asked, "What about us?!"

Danyal answered, "Simba you're going to climb in my backpack Ughie you stay with me, Kisara you have to go with Simba and Anubis you get to go with Natius."

Kisara complained, "I don't want to stay with the whiner."

Simba yelled, "Hey!"

"Enough," cried Danyal, "we need to know where Snow White is."

"Why should we?" asked Bianca

Danyal answered, "Simple she might know where one of the weapons is. I bet my bottom dollar that weapons might be in the castle."

Bianca muttered, "How would you be certain Snow White would know where one of the weapons is?"

Natius stated, "She's a princess, so there are knights armed with weaponry."

Bianca snapped, "Did I ask you?"

Danyal answered, "Natius has a valid point. Now are we going to stand around or what?! I'm already starting to be concerned about all this. I don't know what the weapon is. I just hope we go back to the real world."

Natius said, "You can't live life, if you're going to stress so much, you need to think in a positive manner. The sooner we find the weapon, the better."

Natius asked, "If we're in Snow White's world, should we ask Snow White on the weapons?"

Mahad said, "There's a good chance we might get the weapons I we ask her."

Danyal started pondering on a news article that she read as the word forest crossed her mind and asked, "Did any of you guys read about what happened in Wentwood Forest?"

Mahad asked, "You mean about that kid, who was found in the forest at night? I thought Natius's case was weird, but what lead that half-pint there?"

Danyal answered, "I don't know, but there was a breakout in a hospital in Wales the very next day a young man of 21 was taken out of a restraint chair. I don't remember his first name, but I know his last name was Marshall."

Bianca asked, "What landed him there?"

Danyal answered, "I think he was serving a sentence in the facility due to his addiction to dangerous substances like drugs or something. From what I read he tried taking his life, but orderlies cut him down. Now no one knows where he is now."

Bianca said, "We shouldn't stress on that case, right now we have to find the first weapon. So let's go."

They walked over to the village and saw a woman with dark hair and green-blue eyes. She was wearing a white and light brown dress and looked as if she was expecting another child and accompanying her were two boys.

Natius walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the castle is?"

The woman responded, "It is north from here and here is my advice hide these girls because the queen is very vicious toward those more beautiful than her."

"Why don't you leave the place?" asked Bianca

The woman responded, "Once a villager leaves this place they never come back and if they were to come back here they would be executed. I also would never see the princess again. She is so kind."

Natius thought of an idea and he stated, "Let's head for the castle, if we find the princess we'll find the weapon we seek and a way home."

Meanwhile within the castle walls a beautiful girl with ebony black hair, her lips were as red as the rose, and her skin was as white as a fresh snow though she was dressed in rags she had a gentle face that was not hidden. Her name was Snow White. She lived with her stepmother in the aftermath of her father's passing.

Natius slipped into the castle walls with his friends and he saw Snow White.

Natius started to see her using the well as he was leaning to get a better look and he lost his balance and landed on the other side of the wall, Bianca, Mahad, and Zander got off the wall safely to make sure he wasn't hurt. Danyal was trying to find a way down, but she decided to climb down and landed safely.

Snow White seeing this ran off as she never met a person in a long time.

Natius got up and he cried, "Wait! Ma'am, we're not here to hurt you in any way, shape or form."

He stared into the eyes of the princess and he asked, "Do you know where the princess is?"

The girl chuckled and said, "I am the princess. I'm Snow White."

Natius introduced, "My name is Natius, and these are my friends, Zander, Mahad, Danyal, and Bianca."

Snow White saw the dogs with Danyal and she cried, "Hello there little puppy."

Ughie allowed the gentle princess to pet her soft fur.

Anubis grinned showing his crooked teeth and he sneezed

He sneezed on Natius's foot and Natius stated, "Eww!"

Simba popped out and ducked inside much to Kisara's irritation as the cats started fighting.

Snow White said giggling, "Pleased to meet you." as she curtsied.

"If you are a princess," asked Mahad, "How come you are dressed in rags like a maid? No offense."

The princess responded with sadness as she tied the bucket to the rope, "My stepmother made me a scullery maid after my father had died and I have not left the palace since then."

Natius felt a sense of sympathy for he too lost a relative that was his grandfather.

 _(Flashback)_

 _11-year-old Natius was looking at his grandfather in curiosity and he saw his grandfather Avery talking to another man._

 _Avery asked, "How much do you want for the talisman?"_

 _The other man said, "If you pass its test you'll be worthy wield its power and be able to unlock the world that you seek."_

 _Avery took a crest that had an eagle-like bird that was orange and red. He placed it around his neck, but the moment he did so fire was burning unto his body and he heard a voice of an 11-year-old and saw his grandson screaming and staring in complete and utter shock._

 _The man fell to the ground with burns all over his body. Natius ran to his body and cried, "Grandpa! Don't leave me here!"_

 _Avery responded, "Where's the talisman?"_

 _Natius saw the talisman lying onto the floor and with tears of sorrow welding in his eyes from what he witnessed he picked up the talisman._

 _Natius heard a voice, "So you've returned. All those years I thought I'd never find you."_

 _Natius started to feel fire tearing into his body, but to his surprise the flames weren't hurting him._

 _The voice said, "Do not be afraid, as long as you're with me, I shall protect you from the flames."_

 _Natius saw the old man that his grandfather was talking to. The old man in question had long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parted down the middle. He wore a conical sorcerer's hat on his head that was blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He was dressed in long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining._

 _The old man said in a stern voice, "Firebird, it is not time for the boy is too young to be coming here to this temple. I need you to come and meet here in five years' time."_

 _The boy glared at him with fiery orange eyes and started running to the man and with a quick movement of his hand fire started to spread and Yen Sid repelled the fire._

 _Natius retorted in a voice that sounded as if he was possessed by a force of nature, "You old man are not supposed to be here! It's my sanctuary."_

 _The old man conjured up powerful chains and bound the eleven year old. He gazed into the flaring orange eyes that were burning in a rage trying to fight out of the chains._

 _He said to the flaming eyed boy, "Firebird it is not time yet. You are to come back in five years' time. Until that time comes you are to rest in the talisman this boy has on."_

 _The old man touched the boy's face voice closed his wide white eyes and the boy's eyes changed from the flaring orange to a hazel color and the boy lost consciousness._

 _Master Yen Sid transported both of them into a Los Angeles Hospital._

 _Natius woke up in a shock and looked around his surroundings and found himself in a hospital and he saw his mother and she said in a voice that sounded as if her heart was broken, "Grandpa Avery has died. The doctors tried to save him, but he suffered from heavy burns."_

 _Natius started crying with guilt._

 _(End of flashback)_

Natius looked at his hand in guilt and Snow White asked, "Is something wrong?"

Natius answered, "Yes. I was thinking of the time when I lost my grandfather."

Then he remembered something and he asked the princess, "Well what brings us here is that we're looking for a weapon in this place. Do you know any weapons in this castle?"

Snow White responded, "I unfortunately don't know what kind of weapon you're looking for."

She lost her grip of the rope and the pail fell into the well, Natius looked down at the well and a jet of water splashed on his face, much to Danyal's amusement as she laughed.

Danyal tried to keep a straight face.

Zander said, "Lighten up."

Danyal said, "You don't get it do you? The queen might be watching us."

Mahad muttered, "She's not here."

Danyal pointed, "Just because we don't see her doesn't mean she can't see us. I'd rather not get caught by her."

Snow White giggled, "No one knows you're here sweetie."

Danyal still looked on in worry as Snow White hummed to herself as she lifted the pail back up to the well.

She asked, "Want to know a secret?"

"Yes." answered Natius,

"Promise not to tell?" asked Snow White

"Our lips are sealed." answered Mahad

Snow White sang, " ** _We are standing by a wishing well_** _._ ** _Make a wish into a well, that's all you have to do. And if you if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true._** "

Mahad muttered as Snow White sang, "Her voice sucks. Reminds me of Betty Boop."

Danyal said, "Did you do your research Dark Magician boy or did you just pick that off of Nostalgia Critic?"

Mahad replied, "I know this came out when your granny was born, but still I always found her voice annoying."

Snow White continued singing and as Snow White was vocalizing a young man around 17 with brown hair and blue eyes was riding his horse. He was garbed in clothing for a prince and he started to hear a vocalization.

He climbed up to the wall and he saw the young princess and he remembered the day he met her.

(Flashback)

 _The prince was a young boy around ten years old, he despised funerals, but he had to show respect to his father's friend as they fought in a war together. There he heard a sobbing and he climbed up a tree and he saw the voice from a seven-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She had red lips, and her skin was as white as snow garbed in a dress suited for a little princess._

 _Snow White was crying for her father as they lowered the king's casket._

 _The young prince felt sympathy and the tree branch he was on snapped and he fell on the grass and the little princess walked up to him and asked, "Are you all right?"_

 _"Yes," answered the boy, as he got up, "I'm really sorry for your loss, what is your name?"_

 _The princess answered, "Snow White." as she let out her hand to shake with._

 _"My name is Wilhelm." retorted the young prince as he shook her hand and he felt as if he would meet her again._

 _They chatted with each other until it was time to leave._

(Flashback ends)

Wilhelm snuck over the walls as Snow White ended her vocalizing and she sang to the well of her wish and Wilhelm came over finished the song, **"Today."**

Snow White looked up and saw Wilhelm and she ran to the balcony.

Natius and his friends hid in the shadows.

Wilhelm cried, "Wait it is me."

He started to think of an idea he pulled out a red ocarina that resembled Natius's, Natius pulled out his ocarina and muttered, "What the-?"

Danyal muttered, "Looks like you might be his descendant of sorts."

Wilhelm sang, " _ **Now that I found you, hear what I have to say.**_ "

Prince Wilhelm started to play the song and Snow White smiled as he played the final note and she sent out a dove who blushed in his presence.

Danyal looked into her book and she muttered, "That didn't happen."

To her shock the words that she spoke and the moves that our heroes made were being automatically added as if it was magically writing itself.

However, they were unaware they were being watched a strikingly beautiful woman who had black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in clothes suited for a queen of vanity.

She was Snow White's stepmother Queen Grimhilde, she was very jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty stared down at Wilhelm who was leaving and she closed the curtains in disgust.

She sat upon her throne to think of a method to kill Snow White and she hired Humbert who was a huntsman with a strong build he had black hair and green eyes. He had a black short beard and was garbed in a beige tunic green undershirt and brown pants with dark boots.

He kneeled to the queen and the queen ordered, "Take her far into the forest, find a secluded glade where she can pick wild flowers."

"Yes your majesty." stated the huntsman

"And there my faithful huntsman you will kill her!"

Humbert was shocked and cried, "But your majesty, the little princess-."

"Silence!" snarled the queen, "You know the penalty if you fail."

The penalty for failure would be death with him and his whole family

Humbert stated remorsefully, "Yes, your majesty."

The queen took out a box that had a dagger piercing the heart and she stated, "To make doubly sure, you do not fail, bring back her heart in this."

The next morning, Snow White who was now garbed in a red dress with a dark blue blouse and yellow skirt with tan shoes explained to Natius and his group about Wilhelm.

She asked, "Do you want to come with me to the forest?"

"Yes." answered Natius knowing that he would find one of the weapons for his team and they went to the secluded glade so Snow White could pick wild flowers.

Danyal looked around in a concerned manner as she looked around the surrounding and she heard Natius asking that startled her back into reality, "What's wrong?"

Danyal answered, "Something does not feel right. Why would we be in an isolated area?"

"There are many reasons for this, murder, kidnapping, and traps." Answered Zander

Natius pulled out his lighter and he was about to light a piece of wood.

Danyal grabbed the lighter and she snapped, "Don't even think about it."

Natius stated, "Ah come on, it would be interesting."

Danyal snapped, "But setting a fire can get you into deep trouble. How many times do I have to say this? If you keep lighting fires at the wrong time, you would be in a very tight situation."

Bianca was trying to calm a baby bird down, but to no avail Kisara saw the bird and licked her chops and she started to stay low and pounced on the bird.

Mahad saw this and he grabbed his cat on the back of her neck.

Kisara asked, "What?!"

Mahad answered back, "Do you remember what happened last year when you presented a dead bird? You got banned from catching them while I'm around."

Kisara grumbled, "Aw! That's not fair!"

Snow White walked up to the bird and comforted the little bird until the parents called. Humbert took out a knife.

Natius seeing this took out his longsword and snarled, "No!" and he rushed to the older man, but the older man saw this grabbed Natius by his wrists and tossed him to a tree.

Natius felt his back slammed on the hard surface of the bark and he screamed, "Snow White look out!"

Snow White screamed in fear as she was about to get stabbed, Danyal grabbed the man's wrist and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Humbert dropped the knife and cried, "I beg you young lady and your highness, forgive me."

"What is going on?" asked Mahad,

"She's mad jealous of you, she'll stop at nothing." Answered Humbert

"Who is this she you're referring to?" asked Zander

"The queen," answered Humbert, "She is jealous of Snow White's beauty."

Natius got up and he was about to charge, but Zander held him back and stated, "Enough, he was following orders."

Natius snapped, "That's no highway option to throw me like a ragdoll!"

Bianca cried, "What do we do now? Because we now have a wicked queen who might get us all killed."

"Run into the woods and never come back!" cried Humbert "I'll lie for you!"

The team ran with Snow White and as they were running an owl flew by them and they were getting grabbed by branches.

Mahad started to see a clown shaped tree and started screaming in a panic.

Danyal remained unfazed as she was looking around and cried, "Guys wait! We got to stick together!"

She started to feel a presence and she started panicking picking her dogs up and she started crying out, "Mother of God!"

She ran in a panic tripping and her glasses fell off her face and she started hearing screams and she shouted covering he ears, "Stop this!"

Natius not taking this frightening experience anymore stabbed his newly received longsword into the ground, a blinding light unveiled the light of the sun shining on the forest and the group collapsed in shock.

Snow White was crying in fright, and Natius muttered, "This is the most traumatizing event of my teenage life."

Mahad said, "Technically no. Remember the time we snuck into the movie theater to see Orphan on your thirteenth birthday?"

Natius snapped, "Only because I was tricked by you Newman!"

"Stop calling me that! You knew the movie was rated R but you went anyway."

"Oh yeah, terrorist!" retorted Natius,

"Cross-hugger!" snapped Mahad

Danyal picked up her glasses and said putting them on calming down, "Enough, we've been through a traumatizing experience and we need to stay together."

Mahad rolled his eyes.

Danyal stated, "Listen here pal, we need to protect Snow White. So stop being a jackass and try to be more helpful."

Danyal saw a bunny rabbit approaching Snow White and she looked around and saw animals such as deer, rabbits, birds, squirrels and chipmunks when Snow White got up gasping in surprise the rabbit.

Danyal cried, "Guys, don't run away. She's friendly."

Snow White said to the forest, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I made."

A bird started singing a song until it got a flat note thus causing Snow White to laugh and she sang to the animals how songs can help people cheer up.

Our heroes cheered for Snow White's singing once she ended it.

Snow White exclaimed, "I feel quite happy now and things are going to be all right. I do need a place to sleep. I couldn't sleep in the ground like the chipmunks or in a tree the way squirrels do, and I don't think there would be a bird's nest big enough for me."

Unbeknownst to our heroes Bianca followed two birds as she went ahead she cried, "Hey guys check this out! I found a house east from here."

Snow White asked, "Will you take me there."

Mahad asked, "How can you be sure Bianca?"

"I followed the birds," answered Bianca "Now come on."

Natius and his group with Snow White followed Bianca and they found a small cottage.

Snow White cried, "Oh it's adorable, just like a dollhouse."

Snow White and the group walked to the doorway and she knocked on the door but no answer, and she stated, "I guess there's no one home."

Bianca said, "It's no use. I tried it."

She opened the door and Danyal exclaimed, "Are you nuts?! We're breaking and entering; we could get in serious trouble. Think of what the owners would say! They could get us arrested and probably executed!"

Zander said, "Calm down Parker. You need to learn how to chill out."

Snow White opened the door and asked, "Hello, may I come in?"

Danyal looked in nervousness as she was looking around concerned about reactions of the owners.

They looked around the inside of the house and it was untidy and dirty, Danyal saw the pile of dishes and she exclaimed, "The leaning tower of plate-sa."

Mahad started laughing hysterically, but Natius face palmed at the joke.

Snow White thought of an idea and she said, "We'll clean the house and surprise them."

She heard a loud noise and it was Ughie snoring like a lumberjack.

Danyal cried, "Ughie. You'll get us in trouble."

Snow White said, "Just let the dog sleep. I wouldn't blame her for the running."

As soon as our heroes and the animals took care of the cleaning Danyal looked into her book and exclaimed, "Natius, come here. I found something about the new weapon. The Staff of Faith, the person worthy has to be of pure heart and has faith in allies and inner strength."

Natius was about to head out the door.

Snow White asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice my sword." Retorted Natius as he opened it and he said, "Don't worry I'll be back."

Danyal took out her book and she recited, "Stab this sword to the ground vertically and it will reveal to you the whereabouts of what you seek."

Natius stabbed the ground in a vertical position and suddenly a dark blue cloud emanated from the sword and it took the form of a dark purple staff with a red orb embedded at the tip.

Danyal looked with amazement and suddenly the cloud took the form of the Queen's Castle and Natius took the sword out and he asked, "What do we do now?"

Danyal answered, "We grab the weapon. However, should we let the others know?"

"No," answered Natius "it's been a long day for them, so we should go."

"Where do you think you're going?" asked an old woman's voice, it was Ughie

Danyal cried, "Ughie what are you doing here?"

"I want to go with you." cried Ughie,

Danyal stated, "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get killed. Besides you have the other pets to keep you company."

Natius asked, "Are you sure you want to leave her?"

Danyal stated, "I'd rather she not get into any trouble."

Later that night Danyal and Natius went over to the castle

Natius asked, "Is this where the queen lives?"

"Yes," whispered Danyal, "We have to be real quiet to avoid the guards."

Danyal and Natius went over to the well was at and as soon as the guards were coming they hid beneath the shadows.

One of the guards stated, "Can you believe it, a man would lie to the queen?"

"Who would give the queen a heart of a pig? That's disgusting."

Meanwhile Bianca was trying to eat, but the dogs kept stealing the food off her plate as Bianca snapped, "Hey! Come on! Get your own."

The cats were no better started to paw at the food, but Zander snapped, "Do it and die!"

The cats stepped away from Zander.

Bianca snapped to Anubis who was whining like he was in pain, "Stop it! You're not hurt!"

Snow White started to give Anubis a bowl of water and he started drinking it.

Meanwhile, Danyal and her team slipped into the castle and Danyal saw the staff and she said, "Oh my god."

The staff started to fly over to her and Natius asked, "That is a weapon?!"

"Yes," answered Danyal, "But why would it fly to me? I only saw staffs as props."

Just when they were about to walk away they heard a voice that sounded cold and vain asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

Danyal muttered, "Oh nuts."

 **Author's Notes:** Will Danyal and Natius make it out of the castle or will they become unfortunate victims? Tune in next episode.

The name for the prince is a tribute to one of the Brothers Grimm who wrote the story that Disney based it on. Though the Disney Princess Franchise named him Florian, but the franchise is not canon to the Disney movie.


	5. Episode IV (4): The Staff of Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 4: The Staff of Faith

Danyal and Natius were in the presence of the wicked queen Grimhilde, she walked up to the girl and exclaimed, "Give me back my staff; I am the only one who knows how to use it. It is no use for someone like you."

Danyal snapped "Fat chance, queenie! I've heard of what you did and let me tell you I doubt the staff is even yours!"

Danyal started to hear a voice as the staff started to glow with her inner strength and the voice cried, "Keep firm with this staff, its magic is powerful otherwise she wouldn't want it so badly."

Danyal felt the staff glowing and without warning a jet of water from the Wishing Well started to fly towards the and it splashed on the queen distracting the vain woman.

Danyal exclaimed, "Let's get out of here!"

She started carrying the weapon and ran with Natius and they reached to the cottage as Natis cried, "Look over there."

Danyal saw that the cottage had a light on as she muttered, "The lights are on, but no one's home."

She stifled a snicker and when they got to the cottage she heard some yodeling and the animals gathered on the window sill, and they saw not seven little children, but seven little men.

Danyal knocked on the door.

Snow White cried, "You're here, where have you been?"

"It's a long story Snow, but it's a good thing we made it here." exclaimed Danyal as she was catching her breath.

She started coughing as she covered her mouth and started breathing into her nose and out her mouth silently.

Bianca could not handle Ughie's barking and she snapped at Danyal, "It's about time, you got back. Your little mop wouldn't shut up. She ate my food. If she does this again I'll kill her."

Danyal cried, "No. I'll take her next time."

Bianca said, "I wouldn't kill that little mop. It's just an expression. Then again knowing you you'd be bawling like a little baby. Like that time you lost your granny, you were bawling like a toddler throwing a tantrum over a toy."

Danyal felt a bit of guilt eating her heart as she remembered the time her old dog walked away and never came back and she walked into a room.

Bianca laughed sheepishly as Snow White looked at her in disappointment.

Snow White said, "You need to show consideration for her feelings. How'd you feel if you were in her shoes?"

Bianca responded, "Why should I? She cares about those stupid dogs and cat."

Zander said, "Snow White I'll talk with Bianca. You should check on Danyal."

He dragged her to a room and he stated, "Your attitude sucks Bianca. If I was to say that about your little brother would you feel the same way?"

Bianca replied, "He's not a dog or a cat. What's your point?"

Zander answered, "The point is you need to apologize for that smartass comment you made."

Bianca asked, "Why should I apologize to a military brat?"

Zander snapped, "Because some people with autism will take words to heart and end up judging themselves in a harsh light."

Bianca said, "Ah come on."

Snow White entered the room Danyal was in. Danyal was trying to hide her feelings out of fear of being noticed.

Snow White started seeing Danyal having tears in her eyes and she asked, "What's the matter?"

Danyal tried to conceal her tears out of fear thinking it would deem her a bad person.

Danyal replied, "I just miss my grandmother. I was close to her and now I feel guiltier because I took Ughie with me all because I fear that she'd die like the time when my old Chihuahua walked away and never came back."

Snow White said, "Listen I know how you feel because I too felt the same loss when my father died. I know that loss can be harsh whether it's family or a pet. That dog is a good friend and she loves you."

Danyal said, "Why should I feel sad for a little dog that died years ago?"

Snow White answered, "It's called being human."

Danyal started crying in sorrow, "I'm just trying to be perfect. I wish I would feel less."

Snow White said in a reassuring voice, "No one's perfect. Try to be the best person. Listen if you try to destroy your feelings, you'd be as cold as my stepmother. Don't let that girl get to you."

Danyal wiped the tears and she said, "I hope I'll be able to return home and write to my granny and burn the letters to Heaven."

Snow White said, "You should have faith in yourself and your friends in spite of their words."

She dashed into the room and Bianca said, "Listen I didn't mean to say those words I didn't realize that you would take it so seriously."

Danyal said, "All right. I'll accept your apology, but don't say stuff like that again. Got it?"

Bianca exclaimed, "Yes. Since we have the weapon, we get to go home now!"

"Not yet," interjected Natius, "We still have to protect Snow White from the Queen. So we still have to stay."

Danyal saw the dwarfs and muttered, "How cute, overgrown munchkins looking for Dorothy."

Much to Bianca's amusement as she laughed hysterically, Natius said, "Lame."

Danyal said, "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

The little man with the brown cap said, "Hah! We're dwarfs."

Danyal retorted holding back a laugh, "That figures. Correct if I'm wrong, but your names represent your personalities. For example the one with the glasses is Doc, the one yawning constantly is Sleepy, the one blushing is Bashful, the one with the sour face is Grumpy, the one with the beaming smile is Happy, the one who sneezes is Sneezy and the last one is Dopey."

Natius stared at her with shock and Danyal asked, "What? I've been a Disney nerd since I was born."

Grumpy said, "We know who we are. Ask them who they are."

Bianca said, "Those are Danyal and Natius."

Meanwhile the Evil queen was watching through the mirror and she snarled, "Those little brats stole my staff I'll deal with them later for now my target is Snow White, I'll go myself to that cottage in a disguise so complete that no one will ever suspect."

She walked down to a secret laboratory that was below the throne room.

She found a book on disguises and she gathered Mummy Dust to make her old, Black of night to shroud herself, an old hag's cackle to change her voice, a Scream of Fright to whiten her hair, a blast of wind to fan her hate and a thunderbolt to mix it well.

She drank the potion and felt as if she was changing, her hands became long and wrinkly and her voice changed to an elderly woman and she was hunchbacked, with white hair and her eyes were sea green, but huge and she had a wart on her long nose. She wore a black robe and she looked into her book and saw just a way to kill Snow White.

Meanwhile in the neighboring kingdom that Wilhelm's father lived.

The young prince Wilhelm begged, "Please father let me go find her. I know that she might be in trouble."

His father retorted, "My son, I can't have you wandering off to search for a fallen princess. You have a duty to your kingdom and to bring bad news from what I heard Snow White was killed by a huntsman."

Wilhelm snarled, "That is not true and I will show you. Just give me until spring to search for her."

Wilhelm's father retorted, "I forbid it Wilhelm. Now go back to your studies."

Wilhelm reluctantly went back to his studies. Later that night he decided to sneak from the castle to find Snow White.

Meanwhile over at the dwarfs' cottage Danyal was reading her book about the staff and she started practicing the staff movement, only to accidently spray water on Natius's face causing him to wake up.

Natius asked, "What did you do that for?"

Danyal stated, "Sorry I was just curious."

She put the staff next to her as she went to rest for the night.

The next morning, the dwarfs were heading off to work in the mines, Natius walked over to Snow White with a firm tone.

He commanded, "Hey Snow, do not I repeat DO NOT let anyone in this cottage, I'm going to have a look around."

He walked ahead and Danyal followed as she asked, "Natius, what are you thinking? If we leave Snow White on her own, she could get killed. Besides she is kind to a fault."

They saw Bianca accompanied by two birds running to them and she cried, "There's an old lady in the cottage."

Danyal and Natius ran to the cottage and when they reached the cottage they saw an old woman with white hair, huge sea-green eyes, garbed in a black cloak.

Danyal cried, "I'll stall her and you two will tell the others about this, take the forest animals as well. They can help"

Bianca and Natius ran to the mine with the animals on their heels and they started to get the dwarfs' attention.

Meanwhile over at the mine, Zander and Mahad were helping the dwarfs, Mahad examined an amethyst and put it in his pocket to give to his little sister once he would rescue her.

He saw Natius and Bianca as the squirrels were climbing on him and he cried, "What are you two doing here? Where's Danyal?"

"Snow White is in danger!" answered Bianca, "Danyal has bided us time to get to you. We must hurry."

Zander cried, "Guys ya'll need to get some weapons Snow White is in trouble!"

The dwarfs started to scramble and Natius cried, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile at the cottage Danyal was devising a plan to get rid of the lady, she felt something wrong with her and Danyal asked, "What brings you here?"

"I came to give a magic wishing apple to this lovely girl." answered the old woman

Danyal rolled her eyes because she knew that apples do not grant wishes and she joked, "Lady, do us a favor why don't you try it yourself? I doubt she'll like the little green worms on the bottom or put it in tequila."

The old lady smacked Danyal in the face and the girl held her face as the stings of the fingernails that left a scratch and she stated, "It was a joke lady."

Snow White took the apple and started to make her wish and Danyal took out the staff in annoyance as she cried, "Don't bite on it!"

The old woman snapped as she tugged the staff, "Give me that young lady! That belongs to old granny!"

Danyal stated, "Sorry, but you're not my granny."

As the two were tugging the staff, Snow White stared in confusion and the staff fired a blast at the wall, and the blast fired where Snow White was and the princess in a trance like state took the bite of the apple and she fell to the ground Danyal looked in shock and as the old woman laughed, she slammed Danyal to a wall, causing Danyal to yell in pain.

The old woman sneered taking the staff, "Let's see what's in that heart of yours."

She tried to fire the staff, but it didn't work.

Danyal smiled, "Looks like you got yourself bad luck. I think the rule of wands in the Harry Potter also applies to the weaponry."

The old woman snapped, "Come on you stupid rod."

Ughie and Anubis startled her with their barks causing her to drop the staff.

Danyal picked up the staff as she stated, "One more thing, doll face. Your poisoned apple has one little flaw and the flaw is Love's First Kiss."

The old woman cackled, "The dwarves will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! Now I'll be fairest in the land."

Danyal laughed, "You traded your good looks for a look that suits you the most. I just hope you wrote your will and prayed to God because there's a lynch mob coming for your ass."

The old woman left as she stated, "You still have only yourself to blame for causing her death."

Danyal realized Snow White was on the floor and felt coils of guilt ripping into her heart.

 **Author's Notes:** The queen is in for a huge surprise, but what about Snow White? How will Natius's friends track down Wilhelm so he could revive Snow White? Tune in next episode. Please Read and Review.


	6. Episode V (5): Of Death and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 5: Of Love, Death and A New Beginning

The Queen was coming out of the Dwarfs' cottage laughing after she put an end to Snow White, but she turned in shock finding out that the other girl was right and she was being pursued by the animals and the dwarfs who rode on the deer, the queen trying to get away ran all the way to the top of a cliff.

She cried, "I'm trapped, those meddling fools."

She thought of an idea as she saw a boulder and she cried as she used a stick to release the lodged boulder, "I'll crush your bones!"

The wicked woman laughed in a sinister manner and suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed on the ground the evil woman was standing and she fell to her death and the boulder tumbled after her and the vultures flew down to her.

Danyal came running and she cried with tears in her eyes, "Snow White is... Snow White has..."

She got close to them falling on her knees sobbing as she felt the despair and guilt plaguing her heart.

She explained that she and the old hag were fighting for the staff and a blast fired and hit Snow White.

The dwarfs returned home to find the princess dead. Natius had tears fell from his eyes and he stated, "I can't believe someone would even think to do something like this... not to her..."

Danyal felt guilt over the fact that she failed to protect the fair princess and she cried looking at the newly received staff, "I can't believe I failed. Why would anyone grant me this staff when I don't know how to use it and on top of that I only saw them as props?"

Tears were starting to pour on to her face with her dogs licking her to make her feel better and the cats purring at her but in all four of their hearts they felt the same remorse and sorrow Danyal was expressing Zander came up to her.

He commented, "You did the best you could Danyal I think you should be proud of yourself for keeping yourself firm, besides I believe things will get better soon."

Danyal retorted, "That doesn't change the fact that I caused her to be in this state."

Zander stated in sympathy, "Danyal, you shouldn't be hard on yourself. You were trying to keep the staff from that bitch."

Danyal started crying out of shame and remorse.

Bianca exclaimed, "I'll make Snow White's dream come true. I'll find Wilhelm."

Danyal stated wiping the tears from her eyes, remembering the cure to Snow White's state.

She took the staff in her arms and Ughie at her heels, "Me and my dog will go with you. I want to get to know you better. Plus, like I said, it's a dangerous world out there."

Danyal, Ughie, and Bianca were searching far and wide to find the young prince, but no luck.

Bianca cried, "It is hopeless we'll never find the prince we should go and leave."

Danyal answered, "Nothing's hopeless Bianca do you remember what I told you? The victim of sleeping death can only be revived by Love's First Kiss; the sooner we find this prince the more likely the princess will awaken."

Bianca asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Danyal answered "It is common knowledge because almost everyone knows this story, same with Wizard of Oz. In fact, this version of Snow White inspired the 1939 musical in the first place. Hell it is a cornerstone for the animation and film industries alike."

She walked to the queen's former castle and she saw Wilhelm standing next to the well.

Danyal still felt the guilt plaguing her heart and she asked, "Bianca, what if the prince gets pissed off if I told him about what happened?"

Bianca stated, "Just tell him the truth I bet he'll understand."

The girls walked to the queen's former castle and they saw Wilhelm standing next to the well.

Bianca cried, "Your Highness!"

Danyal ran over to him and she exclaimed, "Your grace we found Snow White. If you come with us, we'll lead you to her. Unfortunately she was tricked by her stepmother to eat a poisoned apple and I accidently fired at her."

Prince Wilhelm gasped, "What?! You killed Snow?"

Danyal stated, "I didn't intend for it to happen, but you can still say goodbye to her. I'm sure she'd want you to do that."

The Prince stood and thought as he asked, "What I want to know is what really happened?"

Danyal answered in guilt ridden tone, "I was trying to protect Snow. I was fighting her stepmother and we were tugging the staff and the blast went off. I wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry sir."

Before Prince Wilhelm would say anything the staff in Danyal's hand started to show the vision of the events that happened with Queen Grimhilde and Danyal.

Wilhelm asked, "Is all this true?"

"It's true," stated Bianca, "we must hurry to her."

Danyal smiled at Bianca impressed with her determination and she said, "Let's go."

Just as she was about to leave she heard a humming and saw the iconic magic mirror and she asked, "Magic mirror, I have a question. I am here alone to ask you this. How can my friends and I find our way home?"

The mirror answered, "Seek out a boy who guards a castle in the east, but be wary for within the castle dwells a dark beast."

Bianca found Danyal in the castle and she shouted, "Are we going to reunite two lovers or not?!"

Danyal, Wilhelm, and Bianca headed over to a secluded glade where the sun was shining on the young princess who lay in a coffin of glass and gold.

So beautiful even in death the dwarfs could not find in their hearts to bury Snow White, so they fashioned the coffin of gold and glass to keep her eternal vigil.

The animals and our heroes paid their respects Natius saw three figures and he pulled out his longsword and Anubis started to growl and bark and the animals moved over for the young prince.

Danyal cried, "No wait. It's Prince Wilhelm, the one Snow White spoke to us of and we told him of what happened and he is here to give her a kiss of goodbye."

Wilhelm went over to the princess and he lamented, "I am so sorry for not coming to you in time so this is goodbye my beloved Snow White."

He kissed her on the lips and he started to grieve for her. The dwarfs as well as Natius and his team were praying for a miracle to happen and to their surprise Snow White's eyes fluttered open and those who were praying smiled.

Natius looked as if he was seeing a miracle unfolding in front of his eyes as he cried, "Snow White, you're alive!"

Snow White looked around and saw her prince Wilhelm as he swept her into his arms and she was taken to his horse and she kissed the dwarfs goodbye as the animals were rejoicing for Snow White's revival.

Snow White saw the team leaving and she asked, "Where are you going?"

Natius answered, "We have to find our way home. Don't worry we'll think of you from time to time."

Natius and his friends with Danyal's pets and Mahad's cat went over to a secluded place with no one and nothing that would get caught in the light and they vanished.

 **Author's Notes:** The team made it through the first world and this was just the beginning. What world will they visit? Tune in next episode.


	7. Episode VI (6): A Ball with Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 6: A Ball with Fate

Natius got up and he saw that the clothes were changed, not only with his, but also his friends' clothes were changed and he asked, "Why do our clothes keep changing?"

The clothes looked as if they were from the 1850s. The boys' clothes consisted of high collared cotton shirts with dark tail coats and trousers.

Natius's friends got up and Danyal looked at her light purple dress and she said, "It looks like our clothes have changed again and it looks like 1850s France."

"What world is this?" asked Bianca who was dressed in a simple grey gown.

Natius looked around and he saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in pink and white rags crying on a table.

Zander walked over to her and he asked, "What is wrong?"

Danyal started to think for a moment and she said, "This is the world of Cinderella."

The woman between sobs answered, "I wanted to go to the ball, but my stepsisters tore my dress. I was looking forward to this, but now there's left to believe."

Danyal said, "In the words of Terra, strength in the heart can carry you through the toughest of trials."

Suddenly an old woman wearing a light blue cloak with a purple and she said, "Now dry those tears, if you lost all your faith then I wouldn't be here."

Danyal muttered in surprise seeing the Fairy Godmother in person, "The fairy godmother."

Bianca asked, "What can you do to help this girl?"

"With my magic wand," said the old woman and she said, "Bibiddi-bobbidi-boo."

The pumpkin went closer and it turned into a carriage fit for a graceful princess, and six mice were turned six white horses, the horse was changed into a coachman and the dog was turned into a footman. Much to our heroes shock as it was their first time seeing the transformations up closer. When it finally came to the dress and the fairy godmother changed the dress from the ragged pink and white to a beautiful silver white dress with slippers made of glass.

Danyal muttered, "This is one of Walt's personal favorite animations."

Bianca started remembering what her mother told her and she asked Cinderella "Is it true that you murdered your own father?"

Mahad asked, "Really Bianca? What kind of question is that?"

Bianca ignored the boy and she said to Cinderella, "I bet you killed your own father and you're tricking the Fairy Godmother with your fake tears and lies."

Ughie asked excited to see humans, "But what about us? Can we go too?"

The fairy godmother stared down at the dog and said, "Unfortunately. I have a limited amount of magic and I'm afraid you'll have to wait until your owner returns."

Anubis complained, "That's not fair!"

Simba said rubbing up to him, "Oh come on. We can wait besides we can find some others to chat with whilst we wait. We've been through times like that."

Ughie said in a reluctant, "You're right. We'll wait. But you Simba better not go after the mice or the birds."

Zander asked, "Why can't we explore the house or anywhere?"

Danyal stated, "One it's rude, two it's breaking and entering, and three you don't have the key to that house! Plus we can't wander off as there's a good chance of getting lost, kidnapped, or even killed!"

Bianca snapped, "That's rich, I bet the little scammer has the key!"

She turned to Cinderella and said, "Where's the key?"

Cinderella answered, "I don't have it."

Bianca snapped, "LIAR!"

Danyal said, "Grimm-Rosatti, she's put up with enough cruelty and she doesn't need you to bully her."

Bianca asked, "Oh I'm being a bully? What about you Lieutenant Half-pint?"

Danyal snapped slammed her staff onto her foot, but not hard to break the bones, "You need to be more considerate to others Miss Prissy Mouth!"

Bianca asked, "What did you call me?"

The fairy godmother said in a stern tone, "That's enough girls. Anyway on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be reverted to its original form. Now have a good time."

Natius cried, "I say we protect Cindy."

Danyal smiled, "Oh my God. This is going to be fun."

Natius and his company followed Cinderella on foot hyped up to see what the castle would look like up close. When they got to the castle they looked in awe as men and women of social class were gathered.

Now the king had a young son who had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a beige tunic with yellow on the shoulders, red pants and black boots, he saw Cinderella and he went over to her and kissed her by the hand and the two started to dance.

A woman with grey hair that was styled in a heart shape and jealous green eyes was watching in suspicion. She was garbed in a maroon dress with an emerald broach looked at the girl dancing with the prince; it was Cinderella's stepmother Lady Tremaine, she was cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty so she forced Cinderella to be a servant of her household.

She had two daughters one with brown hair wearing a yellow dress and a green feather on her head and the other had red hair wearing a lighter purple dress and a pink feather on her head. They were named Drizella and Anastasia and they were spoiled and selfish.

Danyal was looking into her book with a look of disappointment on her face as she tried to find a method to punish Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

Zander asked with concern in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Danyal replied, "I'm looking for a way to put that bimbo and her repulsive daughters in their place. You see I watched this movie when I was younger and that woman in the maroon dress always annoys me and I despise her guts and those two girls were frustratingly more annoying especially when they tore their stepsister's dress and I will make sure they get their just rewards for their criminal behavior."

Zander said, "Does it involve pecking their eyes out?"

Danyal stated, "I don't know, but it'd be funny as hell."

Bianca muttered, "There's no evidence of abuse in any way shape or form."

Danyal asked, "What did you say?"

Bianca lied, "Nothing."

Danyal said, "You're lying through your teeth Bianca. Now spill it! What did you say?"

Bianca said, "There's no evidence of abuse. Therefore Cinderella is suckering you in with her fake sob story about how mean her step mommy is to her. Therefore Cinderella is a swindler."

Danyal snarled, "If I hear one more comment from that mouth of yours you'll drop down and do twenty push-ups once we leave here. This is a ballroom, not a circus bitch."

Bianca said, "Whatever military brat."

Danyal snarled, "I am warning you Grimm-Rosatti! Your bratty attitude is pissing me off! I strongly advise you Bianca to have some consideration for the rest of us. Cinderella has gone through enough abuse and she doesn't need _you_ to bully her."

Bianca asked, "Where's your proof she's being abused? I bet she's lying!"

Danyal snarled, "Where's your evidence? You don't have any evidence to convince me."

Bianca having enough punched Danyal in the face as she screamed "Shut up Lieutenant Preachy!"

The punch caused Danyal's lip to bleed causing Cinderella to look in shock.

Natius said, "Holy shit! Are you okay?"

Danyal said as she contained her anger, "I'll be fine. I just need to find something to wipe off the blood."

Cinderella gave her a handkerchief and Danyal wiped the blood on her lip.

Danyal said, "Thanks ma'am."

Zander stared in shock and he said, "Bianca, you come with us."

Bianca asked, "Why should I? That military brat wouldn't leave me alone."

Zander snapped, "Now Bianca!"

Bianca complied.

Cinderella asked, "Where are those two going?"

Mahad answered, "They're going to a private place with no one. Bianca's mother has been shoving her opinions down people's throats. Enjoy yourself Cindy. We'll be fine."

Cinderella decided to enjoy her time as she danced with the prince.

Bianca complained, "She's going to trick the prince into marrying him for money and kill him like she did to her own father."

Danyal getting fed up with Bianca's attitude as she gritted her teeth and slapped her in the face in a scolding manner, "Bianca, who told you about the con artist bullshit?"

Bianca responded, "My mother."

Zander retorted, "Your mother needs to understand there are plenty interpretations of this story dating as far back as ancient Egypt."

Danyal begged, "Please, try to cooperate with us. If you don't, we'll be imprisoned in the Disney world and you'll become a Forsaken."

Zander said, "Plus don't follow your mom's opinions and trust your own. If I hear one more snide comment out of your mouth, you'll be regretting those words. I expect you to apologize to Danyal and Cinderella."

Bianca retorted, "Well you're one to talk. Do you honestly think that life is like a video game or a movie? You clearly need to wake up smell reality. Disney is for retards like you."

Music started playing in the background and Danyal sang, " _ **You may think that everything needs reality. I think you need to understand that we're in Disney.**_ "

Bianca retorted, "What's your point stupid?"

Danyal: **You need to understand Yen Sid needs us. You're free from your mother's tightening grip with her whiny fuss. You can unleash the Disney side that you locked away for years.**

Bianca rolled her eyes and Zander sang, " _ **If you want to go back home I strongly advise that you cooperate if you don't then you'll have a bad fate.**_ "

Bianca started to have an urge and she sang, " _ **I suppose you're right about Mr. Disney. I just hope that we find the weapons and go back home.**_ "

Danyal looked into her book and saw a plant-themed silver bow and she read, "One with a sincere heart will be able to use this bow to condemn the target to a fate worse than death. I think it's your turn Bianca."

Before Bianca could say anything, everyone heard a chiming sound and it was the stroke of midnight. Cinderella realized it too and the spell was about to break. She ran from the castle courtyard. The prince was trying to stop her, but he was surrounded by the other maidens that were an older variation of fangirls. Cinderella met up with her friends and hurried with them back to the coach. On the way out, one of her slippers slipped from her foot. Cinderella hurried out and got into the carriage.

Just when our heroes were about to head for the exit with Cinderella; a group of the creatures they saw in Los Angeles appeared in the shadows.

Danyal cried, "Forsaken!"

Danyal pulled out her new staff and she cried, "Aqua stream!"

A jet of water burst from her staff and it blasted the Forsaken out of their way.

Natius said, "We must move now!"

Our heroes ran towards a nearby bush and a pumpkin that was made into a carriage was smashed by the thundering hooves as it reverted to its original state.

Natius caught his breath and he pulled the Sword of Time, stabbed the ground vertically and the cloud was turned into a silver bow and the arrows were covered in a blinding light and the cloud transformed into a house.

Bianca stared in awe at the weapon and she asked, "Where is it at?"

Danyal answered, "The chateau house where Cinderella lives."

Mahad cried as he tried to keep his balance, "Hey guys get a load of that."

Our heroes walked over to Cinderella and saw one barefoot and one slipper of glass.

Bianca asked, "What happened to the other slipper?"

Zander stated, "It's probably in the prince's hands."

Later that night the team went over to where Cinderella lived and they found a place to rest.

Danyal was being licked by her dogs and cat as they missed and she said as she petted them "Calm down."

Mahad asked, "Where would the bow be at?"

Danyal said, "There's a good chance the bow and arrows might be where Cinderella's room is."

Bianca asked, "Where?"

Zander cried, "It's up on that tower-like structure."

Natius cried, "Oh dear god. How do we climb up there?"

Danyal gripped her staff and she said, "Tomorrow we'll head over to the room once Cinderella leaves it, right Ughie-bug?"

Ughie barked.

Later that night Anubis, Ughie and the cats were asleep, but they heard someone shouting, "Can you please keep it down! I'm trying to sleep lumberjacks."

Ughie woke up and she saw a huge hound dog and she asked, "Who are you?"

The hound responded, "My name is Bruno. I'm Cinderella's dog and I-."

He noticed the two cats and he started to chase the both of them and Ughie cried, "Mr. Bruno. They're my allies. I've been living with Simba since he was a little kitten. He's very sweet if he's not being a whiny little brat. Kisara can be nice if you get to know her."

Simba snapped, "Hey!"

Bruno asked, "So I take you guys are new here. So um…"

Ughie answered, "My name's Ughie and its short for Ugly-bug. This is my fairy ally Anubis. He's a little pansy."

Anubis snapped, "I'm not a pansy!"

Ughie laughed, "Like the time, you wouldn't stop whining until somebody picked up your little wimpy ass."

Anubis argued, "You're one to talk seeing that you snore like a lumberjack and bark endlessly when Danyal's not around."

Kisara started laughing hysterically and she said, "The Newmans say I'm a problem. I like to steal people's foods that smell good like chicken, pizza."

Bruno asked, "Pizza?"

Simba said, "Its human food. So Brutus I heard you get in trouble for hating someone like me."

Bruno snarled, "Its Bruno young kitten. I have a grudge against that little jackass named Lucifer. He's worse than you because he taunts me and even makes fun of me. I'd love to smack him for his attitude."

Ughie said, "Well it's getting late so we should sleep."

The next morning, Danyal woke up and decided to practice wielding her staff and the staff started to glow and it showed a vision of the weapon and she saw as heard a cry as Cinderella was banging the door, "Please let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

Bianca seeing this fell to her knees and started crying.

Bianca said as rage took control, "I'm gonna kill that bitch! I'll send her back to Hell! She can say hi to Mr. Alighieri for me!"

Danyal said holding her back with Zander's help, "Bianca, control yourself. You should get the weapon with Natius."

Zander asked "What's the plan?"

Danyal responded, "Bianca, you will go with Natius and get the weapon, I have a feeling it is more likely to be yours. Zander, you and Mahad will wake up the dogs and cats let them come with Natius and Bianca. I have a feeling we're going to have a battle of pets if you get my meaning. I have some business to attend to. Once we meet Cinderella during her wedding, we must leave."

Natius snapped, "Ah come on! Can't I just burn that slut and be done with it?"

Danyal retorted, "No. You're going to break Cinderella out. I plan on condemning Tremaine to a fate worse than death itself. Hell I could try a version of Hom-Dai minus the plagues part so she can suffer for all the bull he put her stepdaughter through."

Ughie asked, "We get to see a human?"

Danyal answered, "Yes. Now you need to accompany the two."

Ughie asked Bruno, "Hey Bruno, come with us. We're going upstairs to see a human. She's locked in her room."

Bruno recognized what Ughie meant, "Its Cinderella. My owner, I have to save her. Let's go!"

Kisara smiled, "I'll wait down here for him. Lucy is going to be on my list of smack downs."

She looked into the book and she saw a spell that would put the cruel woman in her place she smiled in delight.

Meanwhile upstairs Natius found a gap between the door and the wall as he said, "Stand back Cindy!"

He inserted the blade into a gap and the sword ignited and he slipped the sword in a downward position.

Just when he was about to melt the last piece of metal, a cat with black fur and green eyes that had a peach muzzle, a pink button nose and a gray underbelly lunged at Natius scratching his back and Natius yelled in pain and Bianca grabbed the cat by the back of his neck and the cat was placed on the floor. Anubis got up the stairs, tired but he saw the cat and growled at Lucifer.

Lucifer hissed and he saw two cats, and Ughie accompanied by Bruno.

Bruno cried, "Hey Lucy, I'm home!"

Lucifer started seeing Bruno and he reviled in horror ran up to a window and fell out of the window. The cat didn't die from the fall; rather he landed on his feet.

He looked up and he saw the Egyptian Mau glaring at him and Kisara lunged to Lucifer and started clawing at him and smacked him in the face leaving a scar over his eye. This caused Lucifer to start running away to the chateau.

Natius took the last of the metal and the door fell in his direction.

Bianca said to Cinderella with a sincere sense of guilt, "I'm so sorry for my attitude towards you. It's just my mom keeps shoving her opinions down my throat and seeing you in person and seeing the cruelty you had to put up with. I'm, I'm so sorry."

She started sobbing in Cinderella's shoulder and Cinderella said in a motherly voice, "Bianca, I forgive you for that outburst last night. Now you need to promise me to follow your own opinions instead of your mother's. However you should be thankful that she gave you, life."

Natius cried, "Come on Cinderella. Bianca, you can go ahead and search the room."

Cinderella asked, "What?"

Natius answered, "She's looking for something of value."

Meanwhile Bianca who was in Cinderella's bedroom was looking for the bow and arrows until she saw a silver beckoning light and it was the bow and arrows, she walked downstairs to prevent injuries.

Just as the duke was about to leave, when Cinderella cried, "Your grace, please wait. May I try it on?"

Lady Tremaine cried, "She's just an imaginative child, she's a scullery maid."

The Duke said, "My orders were every maiden."

He requested to have the slipper brought over while Cinderella was being seated. The footman rushed with the slipper in hand, but Lady Tremaine stuck out her staff and tripped him. The glass slipper shattered into pieces as it fell towards the duke. Just when he thought it was hopeless and the king would have his head; Cinderella revealed that she had the other slipper. It was placed over her foot and fit perfectly.

"This is unacceptable!" Lady Tremaine growled.

Bianca impersonated in a whiny voice coming down the stairs bow drawn to fire, "This is unacceptable."

She said in her normal voice, "Aww! Boo-hoo! Let me play the world's smallest violin for ya bitch!"

She fired an arrow and it disappeared from sight just as it was about to collide with that selfish stepmother's careworn face.

Lady Tremaine asked, "What was that?"

Danyal walked in and she said, "You Lady Tremaine and your daughters are condemned to endure having your eyes pecked out by day and by night your eyes will come back only to be pecked the next day. Bianca's arrow has made sure that you endure every last second of the bullshit you put your stepdaughter through."

Mahad asked, "Isn't that what Prometheus had to endure?"

Danyal answered, "Yes. Prometheus suffered a curse that had his liver grow back at night only to have it eaten by an eagle during the day."

She turned to Tremaine in anger, "This curse will last for the rest of your lives. You will slave away and when you beg for help, spirits will be making your days and nights a living Hell on Earth. You earned these punishments for your crimes."

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes and she scoffed, "Pathetic from a little girl. Use that on Cinderella."

Danyal said, "No. _YOU_ will bear that curse until you die!"

Danyal tapped her staff to the floor and Cinderella's bird friends started going after Lady Tremaine and her daughters as they ran away screaming.

Natius turned his direction towards her and he was surprised that a quiver was over the girl's shoulder and he said, "It's a well-deserved weapon."

Natius and his friends made it just in time to see Cinderella running down the aisle now married to the prince.

Natius cried, "Bye Cinderella, we'll see you in another time."

But the crowd was cheering loudly as the newly wed princess threw the bouquet at Mahad who caught it.

She went into the carriage Cinderella waved goodbye to our heroes.

Our heroes went back to the chateau and Natius said, "I say Danyal should take a shot at a new world."

She asked, "Are you sure about this? I hope that we don't end up in a bad world."

Natius nodded and Danyal stabbed the ground horizontally. A flash of light enveloped the companions and they vanished to a new world.

Meanwhile in the middle of the night in a room next to a tavern, on the far table sat a hooded figure was with an older figure hooded in black.

The first figure said in a voice of a young man, "You better give me a good reason for waking me up at this hour from what I heard you have a good deal."

The other placed a bag of gold in front of him and he said, "I'm all ears."

The figure said in a male vibrant, but booming voice, "Okay. It's like this, there are kids who have managed to go through the gate, and I need them to be dealt with."

He took out the pictures of the five teenagers and he said, "I promise you that once you assassinate them I'll bring your memories back to who you were before you came here."

The other figure said as he examined the pictures, "The gate has not been opened since the death of the Creator in the mortal world nearly 46 years ago. Besides I don't see them as a nuisance."

"The point sir is that they are interfering with the World Order." Said the other figure

"So you want me to eradicate these pests unless they stop travelling through worlds with a sword?" said the figure as he was taking the coin out, "That sounds abysmal."

He laughed, "It's worth it!"

The figure walked out of the building and he was encountered by a girl with golden blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes. She was garbed in a green dress and simple shoes. Her name was Vandela Olsson.

She asked in a thick Swedish accent, "How did it go?"

The figure said, "Come on Vandela, we have a job to do."

She said, "Anakin, are you sure about this? I heard there's a monster in a castle with a mirror that shows you a location of a person you look for. I'm sure that it would reveal of your past."

This gave the hooded figure an idea.

He and Vandela saw a circular ring spinning and Vandela said, "The keyword is, Furious Beast's Castle."

"Hey! What makes you think you're going to go without me?" the voice was from a boy of eleven years with golden-brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt that had long sleeves that extended to his wrists, dark blue jeans, and brown boot-like shoes.

Vandela cried, "Toboé Talbot!"

The boy now known as Toboé Talbot said, "I told you guys that you can't go without me, only because I've been hearing about some monster in a castle and besides I need to protect you if it threatens you."

He raised his left hand and asked, "Now where is it?"

The figure let out his left hand Vandela raised her right hand and they said, "Furious Beast's Castle." Suddenly circular rings covered the trio and they vanished.

 **Los Angeles 615 S Broadway St. May 4, 2012 10:00 am**

Omar was driving to work; he worked as a security guard in the Los Angeles Theatre movie theater to prevent little kids under 17 from entering the movie theaters that show R-rated movies, he loved his job especially when making sure that people who step out of line in theaters get kicked out. Just as he was about to take a turn to check in to his boss a portal appeared right in front of him that was invisible to others eyes, he tried to turn away but the portal magnetized the car and Omar vanished without a trace.

 **Author's Notes:** Who is this mysterious figure? What world are Natius and his team are going to visit? Will Mahad be able to find his little sister at last? What is to become of Omar Newman? Tune in next episode.

The scene where Lady Tremaine is condemned with her daughters to have their eyes pecked out by birds is a nod to the original Brothers Grimm fairy tale.

The scene towards the end was inspired by Beauty and the Beast with the scene where Gaston is talking to the asylum manager.

The character Toboé Talbot is an original character who was inspired by a character from Wolf's Rain and Talbot as a tribute to Lawrence Talbot the original Wolf-man the name Toboé is Japanese for "howling"

Vandela was inspired by the character Hotaru from .hack/legend of the twilight bracelet. The name Vandela is Swedish for wanderer.

The idea where Bianca stating that Cinderella is a con artist was in inspired by a fanfiction I came across.

The scene where Omar gets dragged into the portal was inspired by the 1995 TV show Sliders.

Until then, please read and review


	8. Episode VII (7): The Boy of Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode VII (7): the Boy of Conflict

Natius opened his eyes and he saw that his clothes were changed to 18th century France, he looked around and he saw his friends garbed in the style of 18th century France as well. Danyal got up and she saw that she was garbed in a light purple long sleeved dress, Bianca was garbed in a simple grey dress, Mahad was garbed in black pants, white shirt and black boots, Zander was garbed in clothing sophisticated for the time.

Bianca got up and she said, "Oh joy!"

Danyal muttered, "Beauty and the Beast."

She threw the Sword of Time back to Natius and she said excitedly, "This is one of my favorite worlds."

Zander asked, "Why can't we go to the castle right away?"

Danyal answered, "We can't wander off so we have to stay together and find Belle."

Natius asked, "Why?"

Danyal answered, "Simple, if we follow Belle we'll get to the castle."

The team wandered aimlessly until they stumbled to a young girl who was seventeen she had fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a v-collared white blouse, a blue dress over it and an apron on her waist carrying a blue book.

She greeted, "Bonjour."

Danyal cried, "Excusez-moi, are you Belle?"

The girl responded, "Yes. I am going home to help my father. How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Natius said, "My name is Ignatius Quinton. I prefer to be called Natius."

Bianca said, "Salutare qualcuno my name is Bianca Grimm-Rosatti."

Mahad said, "Salam my name is Mahado Achmed Newman, but call me Mahad. This cat with me is Kisara." Kisara meowed.

Danyal said, "My name is Danyal and these are my pets with Ughie, Anubis and Simba."

Zander said, "My name is Zander which is short for Alexander."

Belle said, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. If you want to help with my father's invention, you can come."

As our heroes were following Belle, a strong man with black hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed a red shirt, white pants, black hunting boots with a rifle attached to his back and he took Belle's book.

Belle said, "Gaston may I have my book please?"

The man asked, "How can you read this? There are no pictures."

Danyal said, "Well certain people use something to envision the situation. What's it called, again? Oh, imagination!"

Gaston said as he threw the book in the mud, "Belle and little girl, it's about time to get your heads out of those books and pay attention to more important things like me."

There were three girls with blonde hair wearing dresses and they were sighing at Gaston.

Danyal scowled, "Shut up."

Gaston said, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read soon she starts getting ideas thinking."

Danyal stated, "You know my family used to say, 'behind every man, there's a woman kicking his ass to do something.' In other words, you're a primeval idiot."

While Gaston was not looking Anubis sniffed at the man's boot and lifted his leg on it.

Just when Gaston was about to take Belle to the tavern to show her his trophies Belle smelled something foul and she said making an excuse to get away from him, "I can't I have to go home and help my father. Good bye."

Danyal said stifling a laugh, "You might want to change your shoes because they stink like you."

Belle's Cottage

Our heroes proceeded with Belle to a cottage that had green windows a red roof and a water mill next to the stairs; they went into a cellar met by an old man who was chubby with white hair and a white mustache garbed in brown clothing and goggles on his head.

Mahad said, "What is this some sort of laboratory?"

Bianca looked around and she said, "Mahad don't be rude."

Natius looked at the old man and he said, "Sorry about that. The name's Natius Quinton. These are my friends, Zander, Bianca, Mahad, and Danyal. The animals with them are two cats and two dogs Kisara, Simba, Ughie and Anubis."

The old man said, "My name is Maurice. I am trying to get this contraption to work so I can win first prize at the fair tomorrow. So far it is hopeless because I'm about to give up this hunk of junk."

Zander said, "Excuse me I had to take a mechanics class so I might help. Though I'm a little nervous as it's my first time working with a device like this."

Maurice smiled and he said with determination, "Here is the dog headed clincher."

Zander took the clincher and he went under the contraption to get the thing to work Maurice looked underneath to make sure the boy wouldn't get injured by the hazards.

Maurice asked, "So did you have good time in town today Belle?"

Belle answered, "I got a new book, but papa do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice asked, "Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

Belle explained that there was no one for her to really talk to and Maurice asked, "What about Gaston, he's a handsome fellow."

Danyal commented bluntly as she handed Zander a screwdriver, "Yet he is a rude smug misogynistic idiot."

As soon as Zander was done he got out from under the wood chopper and he said, "You all might want to step back and now let's give it a try."

Zander pulled the lever and the contraption started to chop wood.

Mahad cried, "It works!"

Zander said, "Man I guess all of those months of being in mechanics class paid off."

Maurice cried, "Fetch Phillippe girl. I'm off to the fair."

The old man went on to the horse-drawn cart, but Zander decided to come with him to make sure that the old man makes it to the fair safely.

Danyal cried, "Good luck dudes."

She felt a heavy concern for the young man.

Outskirts near the castle

The two were heading over to the darkest part of the forest to get to the fair, and they stopped at a sign in a crossroad and Maurice turned left, yet the horse was feeling the same way Zander was feeling, a feeling of things were not going to end well.

Maurice exclaimed, "It's a shortcut, we'll be here in no time."

Zander retorted, "Shortcuts are not always reliable. There are dangers lurking there especially with wolves."

Maurice chose to ignore his warning, but the horse was starting to feel panic and Zander said, "Steady boy."

Phillippe started to gallop to a cliff, but just when the two were out of danger they heard a howling and it caused the horse to run away in fright.

Zander helped the old man up and he started to hear growling and the source was from wolves, they ran all the way to the gate and they slammed the gate and Zander started to feel something tugging his leg and to his shock the wolf was having a strong grip with its immense jaw power. He punched the wolf in the nose causing it to let go, but there was blood drenching on the boy's leg.

The boy limped with Maurice's help.

Within the castle

Maurice and Zander walked in and saw a huge castle infested with monstrous imagery.

Maurice knocked on the door and Zander said with concern and nervousness in his tone, "Listen, we're sorry for intruding, but we've lost our way to a local fair and we need a place to crash for the night. Plus I've been bitten by a wolf."

They started to hear a voice saying "You are welcome here."

Maurice picked up nearby candle holder to find the source of the voice and it turned out that it was the candelabra talking.

A clock in scowled in a British accent, "Now you have done it Lumiere, just peachy."

Zander picked up the clock and he asked, "What are you supposed to be some sort of toy clock or somethin'?"

Maurice sniffled and Lumiere noticed blood on Zander's leg and he said, "We need to get your leg treated."

The clock started to protest against this and as soon they came to the living room, a roaring fire was on and a footstool dog started to bark just like Ughie would bark. Zander was astonished at this service as they cleaned up the bloody wound and bandaged his leg. This was because there weren't humans it felt like he was in the Harry Potter world or something like that until he heard a wind flying and low growling.

A monstrous being with the mane of a lion, head of a buffalo, the face and back legs and tail of a wolf and hands of a bear.

The demon said, "There are strangers here."

Lumiere tried to explain about what happened to us, but the beast roared at him.

Zander said, "Sir we're sorry for intruding but we got lost. We're just gonna crash here and leave dude."

The beast snapped his fingers as if commanding something.

A young figure garbed in a black cloak pulled out a weapon that almost reminded Zander of the Star Wars movies, but it was silver and had a katana-like appearance.

Zander said, "Look we don't need to fight kid."

The figure started to levitate the boy and threw me at the wall and the last thing he saw was Maurice getting grabbed by the beast and blackness took over.

Back in the village

Meanwhile at Belle's Cottage, Danyal stated in concern as she was flipping pages, "I hope those guys are okay."

"He's older than most of us," replied Bianca "So don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

They heard a knock on a door and it was Gaston dressed in a red tuxedo and he walked towards Belle and he said, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Belle asked, "What do you know of my dreams Gaston?"

Gaston answered, "Plenty picture this."

He put his muddy boots on Danyal's book who snapped, "Hey get those dirty boots off my book!"

Gaston said as he was removing his boots, "As I said, it's not right for a woman to read little girl."

Danyal snarled, "First off my name is Danyal, not little girl! Two get those disgusting feet off my book or I'll throw you out!"

Gaston said, "As I was saying a rusted cutting lodge, my latest kill roasting on a fire and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs, we'll have 6 or 7."

"Dogs?" asked Belle

"No Belle," answered Gaston "strapping boys like me. Do you know who that little wife would be? You Belle."

Danyal said in a taunting manner, "Hey Gassy, why don't you marry one of your little flames that follow you around? Or better yet marry the pipsqueak Lefou."

Belle started to open the door and Danyal quietly pushed Gaston behind his back causing him to fall on mud.

Anubis went outside and lifted his leg on Gaston's head, much to Danyal's delight.

She petted Anubis as she praised, "Good boy."

Danyal also threw the boots out of the door and she called, "Don't forget to take your dirty boots with you."

Gaston got up and he saw a short young man around his 20s with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red military styled jacket and red pants and combat boots his name was Pierre Georges but he preferred to go by Lefou

He asked, "How'd it go?"

Gaston snarled, "I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that."

As soon as Gaston left, Belle went out to the field and was thinking of an adventure.

Suddenly Phillippe galloped and whinnied wildly, Natius calmed him down and he asked, "Where's Zander?"

Natius said to his friends, "Guys, Zander has vanished!"

Danyal said, "We need to find him, but who will stay for security? What about the dogs and cats?"

Ughie went up to her heels and she picked up the little dog.

Natius said, "Only Ughie can come with you, but we need to take the weapons with us. Unless you want to stay to protect the house from intruders."

Simba whined, "That's not fair!"

Bianca retorted, "Cry me a river! I'll stay here until you guys return, besides that gas-headed pig is going to be up to something!"

Danyal asked as she took the staff, "Are you sure Bianca?"

Bianca answered as she took the silver bow, "Positive, I'll make sure the pig-headed tramp stays away from this house. Hell I can use him for target practice."

Natius took the swords and cried, "Come on!"

Moments later they were at the castle that Zander and Maurice were imprisoned.

Just when they were about to precede a man in his mid-twenties wearing a security guard's uniform was driving his car and he crashed into a wall. Our heroes stared in confusion and decided to check the damage.

The man got the air bag off him, and he got out of the car looking around confused.

Mahad recognized it was Omar as he cried, "Hey Omar!"

Omar's confusion turned to anger as he grabbed Mahad by the collar of his shirt and he asked, "What is going on Mahad?! Did you really pull a prank on me?! I was heading over to work and the next thing I know I was driving into a wall! What is this place?!"

He noticed Mahad's appearance and he asked Mahad as he gritted his, "What the hell is going on? Am I in an animated dream world or something?"

Danyal answered, "We're in 18th century France."

Omar snapped, "Did I ask you?!"

Danyal muttered, "Calm down sir. Right now, we need to find Zander who is locked in the castle."

Omar asked, "What are trying to pull?! If this is some sort of trick, then you fix it."

Danyal answered back, "I would call Walt Disney, but now is a bad time. We need to find Zander."

Omar snapped back, "What I'm more worried about is my work. You need to get me back home."

He looked to the rest of the heroes and he asked, "Mahad, where's your little sister?"

Mahad answered, "She was kidnapped. I can't go home without her. How did you end up here anyway?"

Omar looked at his younger adopted brother with irritation and annoyance as he snapped, "You should be explaining why I'm here in the first place!"

Danyal looked into her book and she asked, "Did you Omar make a wish on a shooting star?"

Omar stated, "I didn't see a shooting star, but I remember wishing to find Mahad and Mana."

Danyal retorted, "There's your answer. Granny always says, be careful what you wish for you may get it."

Omar was irritated as he threw his younger brother to the gate wall as he snarled, "You little brat! I can't believe that I'm stuck here and it's your fault!"

Mahad asked, "How is it my fault?!"

Danyal snapped, "Enough! We need to find Zander and Belle's Father."

Omar asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Natius answered, "I doubt it's a passive experience. You know like in Universal Halloween Horror Nights where they try to make you feel the environment? It's like that, but it has become a real story."

Omar rolled his eyes and Danyal exclaimed, "We need to find Zander, arguing and whining about this situation isn't going to help."

Our heroes entered the castle which bore a majestic, but haunting tone to it.

They went further into a dungeon like area in a tower unaware they were being watched.

When they reached a dungeon-like area in the tower they heard, "Belle?"

"Papa!" cried Belle

Zander stated, "Ya'll need to leave before the fella comes back."

"We won't leave you guys." retorted Danyal stubbornly.

Suddenly a male gruff voice snarled "What are you all doing here?"

A creature whacked the torch out of Natius' hand causing him to yelp in alarm.

Maurice yelled, "Run Belle!"

Belle asked, "Who's there? Who are you?"

"I am the master of this castle." Replied the voice

Belle begged, "I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see? He's sick!"

The voice roared, "Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!"

Belle begged, "But he could die, please I'll do anything."

Natius "We also came for our friend. Let him out!"

The figure commanded, "Strife, take care of them."

"With pleasure." answered the figure sounded as if it was a young man.

The figure took out a hilt of a katana and it ignited a silver color and he started to trade blows with Natius.

"There's nothing you can do," the voice bellowed "those two are my prisoners."

Natius with quick thinking he used a move that knocked the katana-like sword out of the figure's hand and held the sword up the figure's throat.

Belle tried to come up with a plan then she said, "Take me instead."

The voice asked, "You would take his place?"

Belle's father tried to protest against it, but Belle continued, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes," replied the figure "but you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle asked the figure to come into the light, and the figure was a beast.

It was gigantic but slender it had thick brown fur, clear blue eyes, fangs, horns of a buffalo, huge paws wearing a purple cape, and torn black pants.

Belle gasped with surprise, Natius muttered, "Ay caramba!"

Belle's father cried, "No Belle, I won't let you do this!"

Belle walked to the Beast and stated, "You have my word."

"Done!" snapped the beast

"On one condition," added Danyal "We stay with her, to protect her."

The Beast stated, "No. The boy with the old man will leave. Strife release the two."

The hooded figure responded, "Yes sir."

Zander exclaimed as he was being grabbed by the leg that was bitten, "Hey! OW! Let go you little bratty half-pint."

Beast grabbed Zander's leg much to Anakin's shock as he cried, "I was trying sir."

The Beast answered back, "I have a different objective for you. You're to make sure that these kids stay in line."

"Sir, I did the best I could, give me one more cha-."

The beast growled, "Do as I say Strife!"

Strife said quickly, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

The beast unlocked the door, the old man started to protest against Belle, but suddenly he was dragged away to a palanquin that walked like a spider, Belle looked on sobbing with Natius comforting her, the beast walked upwards.

A servant called, "Uh master?"

"What?!" said the Beast irritated by what was going on.

The servant explained, "Since the girl and some people are going to be here for quite some time, I think you should offer them more comfortable room."

Beast snarled at the servant leaving him saying, "Then again maybe not."

Beast approached to Belle and our heroes Belle sobbed, "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. You didn't let me say goodbye."

The beast feeling guilty stated, "I'll show you all to your room."

Belle was sobbing thought she was a prisoner, Beast asked, "You want to stay in the tower?"

Belle replied, "No."

Natius and the others said, "Not a chance."

Omar said, "Anywhere but here."

"Then all of you follow me." commanded the Beast

Natius started taking pictures, but Danyal took the camera and she whispered, "Not now."

Beast said to Belle, "I hope you like it here, the castle is your home now, and you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing, as it is forbidden."

Once they were lead to their room, beast explained that if they needed anything his servants would attend to them, and he stated, "You will join me for dinner, that's not a request!"

The beast slammed the door.

The figure removed his hood revealing a young boy who looked no older than twelve years old with stubbornly messy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was garbed in a navy blue military styled jacket, black pants and dark shoes.

Danyal asked "You're just a little boy. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Anakin Strife; I am or was the Beast's bodyguard until you guys showed up. Now thanks to you I have a longer way to earn his trust. I don't get it I just don't get why he has a hard time trusting me as a person." answered the figure.

Anakin called, "You guys can come out now."

A girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a long sleeved green dress, the second figure was a boy with golden-brown hair, and amber eyes, wearing a light red military styled jacket, black pants, and brown boots.

Anakin introduced, "These are my friends Vandela Olsson and Toboé Talbot, and we're Team Caldfwlch. We're bound to protect the innocent and bring enemies to justice."

Natius introduced himself and his friends to Anakin.

Anakin said, "So you guys are here because of a weapon?"

"Yes." answered Natius.

Omar asked with a confused look on his face, "What weapons?"

Danyal answered, "In order to go home, we have to find enchanted weapons to prevent Chernabog from awakening. If we abandon hope of returning home, we'll become forsaken and be imprisoned in the Disney world for God knows how long. So please, try to cooperate with us."

Omar sighed in reluctance, "I hope you know what you're doing Parker."

Meanwhile, back in the village Bianca was practicing her bow and arrow and she turned to see a palanquin as it released Maurice and she unknowingly released the bowstring and it slapped her wrist causing her to yelp in agony.

Bianca cried ignoring the sting, "What happened to you?"

Maurice answered, "Belle and those kids have been locked up! We must tell the other villagers!"

He noticed the girl's wrist had a sting from a bowstring and he said in a compassionate tone, "But first, you'll need to wear gloves and wrist bands to protect your hands from the bow slap.

Maurice took her to a room and found some leather gloves that extended to her forearms and Bianca said as she tested her hands, "Thanks."

Bianca and Maurice ran to the tavern and Bianca screamed, "We need your help sir! My friends are in a castle and locked in a dungeon!"

Gaston asked, "Who locked them in the dungeon?"

Maurice cried, "A horrible monstrous beast!"

The tavern folks started laughing hysterically, and Gaston taunted, "We'll help you out! When Hell freezes over!"

The trio was dragged out of the tavern and men threw them into the snow.

Bianca got up and closed her fist extending her middle finger snapped, "Screw that loser! Come on, let's go."

Meanwhile at the castle, Natius heard a knock on the door Belle opened the door, and it wasn't a person rather it was a teapot with a little teacup by her side.

Belle said, "This is impossible."

Danyal retorted, "It's improbable. Nothing's impossible."

Mrs. Potts sent the teacup to Belle and it said in a voice that sounded like a little boy, "Want to see me do a trick?"

He started blowing bubbles which caused Natius to laugh until Mrs. Potts snapped, "Chip!"

The teacup apologized, and then the wardrobe and Mrs. Potts started to talk about how brave Belle's act was when saving her father.

Belle pointed out that she lost her father, dreams, and everything Mrs. Potts advised her that things would turn out all right in the end; she realized she had to go she called Chip and said to Belle and our heroes, "Bye."

The wardrobe was deciding what to dress Belle in for dinner, she said, "Let's see what I got in my drawers."

Butterflies started to shoot out which caused the boys to laugh hard, the wardrobe picked out a pink dress with an immense design.

Belle stated, "That's very kind of you, but we're not coming to dinner."

Anakin cried, "But you must and besides I don't want to hear his."

Suddenly a bang on the door occurred causing Danyal and Toboé to cover their ears. "I thought I told you all to come to dinner!"

Belle retorted, "I'm not hungry!"

Beast snapped back, "You come out or I'll break down the door!"

The clock, Mrs. Potts, and a candelabrum-like figure were telling the beast on how to be a gentleman.

Beast said as gently as he could, "It would give me great pleasure if you'd join me for dinner please."

"No thank you!" snapped Belle,

Beast snapped having enough, "Fine. Then go ahead and STAARRRRRVE!"

He ordered them; "If they do not eat with me, they do not eat at all!"

The beast ran to a door and slammed it.

Then he went into a disorganized room, picked up a mirror and said, "Show me the girl and her friends."

Anakin said, "He's really not so bad once you get to know him, why don't you give him a chance? Still I doesn't trust me."

Belle snapped, "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Beast realized what he did and muttered in despair, "She'll never see me as anything but a monster. It's hopeless."

He started thinking of the boy, and he remembered seeing a flag that was from England and Wales and he muttered, "I should have known that kid is an English especially after my father told me about what they did."

Moments later Belle, Natius, and his friends went out to the kitchen.

The clock said, "Splendid to see you out and about Mademoiselles and monsieurs, I'm Cogsworth, head of the household."

The Candelabra came out cutting Cogsworth off then Cogsworth said, "This is Lumeire."

"Echante cherie." said Lumeire as he was kissing her hand.

Natius introduced himself, "The name's Natius. These are my friends Danyal, Mahad, Omar, you already met Zander and I don't know if you met Strife. This is Ughie, Danyal's mop dog."

Then Belle explained the reason she was here is because she saw getting a little hungry.

Mrs. Potts started to bark orders to wake the china and whatnot.

Cogsworth muttered, "Remember what the master said."

Mrs. Potts refused to listen, and then she continued by saying, "I'll not let this poor group go hungry."

Cogsworth snapped, "Fine. Glass of water, crust of bread then it's-."

But Lumiere cut him off and said, "I'm surprised with you, they're not prisoners they're our guests. We must make them feel welcome here, right this way dear friends."

Omar cried, "Thank you I've been waiting to have a nice dinner."

Cogsworth warned, "Keep it down, if the master finds out about this, it will be our necks."

Lumiere said, "Of course, of course. What is dinner without a little music?"

He shut the door on Cogsworth as the clock was sent flying to a nearby pot asked, "Music?"

Belle went into the dining room, and then Lumiere said as a hat and cane, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight."

They started performing as if it was a Broadway musical.

Once the song ended, Belle commented, "Bravo that was wonderful!"

Natius said, "If this was on Broadway you'd get a tony award! Whooo-hoooooo!"

Cogsworth looked the time and said, "Off to bed. Off to bed."

Mahad said, "We can't go to bed now, besides its Belle's first time in an enchanted castle and ours as well."

Cogsworth tried to hide it, but Danyal said, "We've figured it out for ourselves."

"We'd like to look around if it's okay with you." Said Danyal

Cogsworth stared at the girl and he agreed.

Moments later, Cogsworth was guiding everybody around the castle until Mahad found a stairway but Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped him, Belle asked, "What's up there?"

Lumiere lied, "Nothing's up there in the west wing, it is dull very boring."

So that's the west wing." Said Danyal

Omar asked, "What's this guy hiding up there?"

"The master is hiding nothing." Lumiere lied.

Cogsworth and Lumiere were trying to come up with a diversion until Lumiere cried, "Why not try the library?"

Belle asked, "You have a library?"

Then Cogsworth and Lumiere walked to the library with the exception of our heroes and Belle.

They walked upstairs and saw statues of sorrow and grief Belle opened the door to a room, but the room was unorganized.

Natius commented, "Looks like Rita Repulsa got into a fight with Lord Zedd."

Everybody glared at him, telling him to shut up.

Danyal went up to the picture and she tried to figure out who it was when suddenly a pink light caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Everybody gathered around the flower, Belle lifted the bell glass around it.

Anakin noticed something and he said, "We shouldn't be here!"

Mahad asked, "What's the matter Ani? Chicken?" he started making chicken noises.

Anakin said before he was cut off, "No! It's just-."

Just as Belle was about to touch it, the Beast came back and closed the lid "Why did you come here?" asked Beast.

Belle tried to apologize but Beast snapped, "I warned you never to come here."

"We didn't mean any harm." Said Danyal

Beast snapped still angry, "Do you realize what you could've done?!"

He smacked at a nearby wooden table, destroying it then he roared, "GEEEEET OUUUUUUUT!" and our heroes with Belle ran out.

The beast looked at Anakin with disappointment in his eyes.

Anakin said, "Sir, I tried my best to keep them in line, but-"

The beast raised his paw in anger and said, "You! You never told me you were English! Are you here to dominate my castle? I also told you not to come here!"

Anakin cried, "I never intended for this to happen, please give me one more-"

Beast growled, "Why?! So you can mess up again and start a war against me?!"

Anakin cried, "No that's not-!"

The beast roared in anger and he slashed Anakin's left eye, which caused him to yell in pain.

Vandela said with tears in her eyes as she walked in trying to defend Anakin, "What did you do?"

Toboé said with anger, "You have no right to take your rage out on him."

Anakin said holding his left eye and tears running down his eyes, "You remind of someone I know, but I have my manners so I won't say it."

Beast stood up and roared, "GEET OUUUUUUT!"

This yell caused the trio to run to the others.

When the beast calmed down and he realized that he not only lost his chance with the girl, but also lost his trust of a boy was close enough to be a surrogate son. He started crying bitter tears of remorse.

(Flashback)

 _10 years earlier…._

A boy of eleven years with auburn hair that went down to his shoulders, clear blue eyes garbed in a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, wearing brown long boots opened the doors and he saw an elderly woman appeared in front of the door of the castle she was holding a simple rose.

She begged, "Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

The young boy sneered, "I don't need a rose, go away you wretched old hag."

The woman warned, "Do not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."

The young boy shut the door in disgust as he rolled his eyes.

The old woman turned into a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair, garbed in a green dress.

She said in a stern tone, "You have been deceived by your own cold heart; I cast a curse, upon your house and all within it."

The young boy in shock to see the person as she was fell upon his knees and begged, "I am so sorry, please forgive me for not recognizing you."

The enchantress said in disappointment, "It is too late for you have no love in your heart. Until you found someone who loves you as you are you shall remain forever a beast."

The young boy started to agonizingly turn into the Beast.

 _(End flashback)_

The Beast saw the portrait of himself and added new claw marks unto it.

The trio ran downstairs and caught up with the group Anakin was covering his left eye. Danyal who was carrying her dog in her arms, her staff in her hands, the book was in Zander's possession.

Danyal asked, "Anakin what happened?"

She examined the eye still bleeding with Anakin still cringing in pain and Omar muttered, "Oh Jesus. You need to go to a hospital immediately."

He pulled out his cellphone and Danyal stated, "Omar, I don't think it's a good idea to do this."

Omar ignored her as he dialed the 9-1-1 and he cried, "Medics, I need you to check on a boy's eye."

Omar got no response and he asked, "What the hell is going on with this thing?"

He glared at Danyal and stated, "Somehow this is your fault."

Danyal snapped, "I told you that it doesn't work like that. In other words, we'll have to go to the village to find a medical doctor."

Omar asked, "Why can't we call an ambulance?"

Danyal answered, "Something is blocking the real world boundaries. We need to take the boy to the medics in the village, because we have to make sure the wound is covered to avoid infections."

Lumiere and Cogsworth asked, "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise," answered Belle as she opened the door letting the cold wind break, "I can't stay here another minute."

Despite Cogsworth's protests our heroes and Belle left.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have fled, but what will happen to them in the cold forest? Tune in next episode.

The song If I Can't Love Her is from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast and I had to modify the lyrics to make it fit the scenario.


	9. Episode VIII (8): An Unlikely Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit. The song Days in the Sun and Beauty and the Beast are not mine they belong to Disney, I'm borrowing them as a reference.**

Episode 8: An Unlikely Romance

They rode off with Philippe into the cold night, until suddenly wolves and bandits were starting to chase our heroes to a point they were surrounded Anakin attacked the ones he could see. Omar took some branches and tried to make themselves look big, but the wolves were about to attack him from behind.

Danyal muttered, "Aqua Jet!" the water started to freeze the wolves coming towards her.

Natius took out his long sword and he said, "Play with this!" and he burned three wolves surrounding him.

Danyal stared in shock as the wolves were about to kill Belle and suddenly the Beast appeared and attacked the remaining wolves, but one of them bit Beast in the arm.

Anakin could not bear to see the creature that saved his life injured.

Anakin took out his lightsaber katana and he slashed the wolf to death and he felt his mouth being covered by a hand that belonged to hulky bandit with dark hair and one brown eye.

The beast regaining his focus on the bandit holding Anakin!

The Bandit cried, "Hey we've gotta shiny sword!"

Beast growled in rage as he saw Anakin in peril and without warning he charged to the bandit and a with a swift swipe of his powerful massive paws the bandit was sent flying to a tree killing the man, but it wasn't enough as the beast began clawing at the bandit as if he was a bear and Anakin cried as he was watching in horror, "Stop this please!"

The Beast snapped out of this and he collapsed on the snow from exhaustion. Anakin felt a sense of fear at the incident he saw. He helped the heroes with the Beast

Once they were in the castle, Beast was licking the wound on his arm Anakin was laying on a sofa; Danyal warned, "Ani. The rag is going to sting so heads up!"

She placed a hot wet cloth on the boy's as he screamed in agony.

Then the scratch marks on his eye were healed but left thin scars over his eye. Beast however roared in pain and snapped, "That hurts!"

Belle retorted having enough with his temper, "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

Beast snapped back, "If you haven't run away this wouldn't have happened."

Belle retorted, "If you hadn't frightened me and injured a young boy, I wouldn't have run away."

Beast was at a loss of words for a moment and snapped, "Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper. Now hold still this might sting a little." She said back then she pressed the wet rag and continued, "By the way than you for saving our lives."

"You're welcome." Replied the beast calmly.

Danyal said, "You owe this boy an apology for injuring him."

Then the beast apologized, "Strife, I am sorry that I hurt you, I know you tried your best to keep them in line, but I was furious. I warned you not to come to that wing again."

Belle asked, "What do you mean?"

Anakin asked in a sarcastic tone, "What? Do you think I was there for the rose?"

Beast retorted, "Strife, that kind of attitude needs to change!"

Anakin retorted, "I bet that's why you were cursed! I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

Beast began to think of the time when he was the boy's age and he said, "You're right, but I think you should learn to respect your elders."

The beast decided to get some rest and Anakin asked, "If you guys were servants how come you didn't stop him?"

Lumiere answered to Anakin, "His mother died when he was around your friend's age. His cruel father had him become as selfish as he was."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Adam's mother was dying from an illness and she said, "Promise me that you'll be good."_

 _5-year-old Prince Adam said as his mother drew her last breath, "I promise that I'll try to be good."_

 _His father led him to a room away from his mother._

 _(End of Flashback)_

That night, Anakin could not sleep after the events of the wolves. He was pondering about how to earn the Beast's trust so he would get the mirror.

Danyal tried to get some sleep, but the fear of forgetting left her awake and she heard a crying and she saw Vandela sobbing and noticed bruises and a small device on the little girl's neck.

Danyal asked, "What happened to your neck? Did someone do this to you?"

Vandela retorted, "If I tell you, they'll find me."

Danyal said, "You can tell me."

Vandela started to see the girl's earth brown eyes and she said with sorrow, "I didn't come to Disney world freely. I was kidnapped, stolen or captured. My parents and I were coming home from a theater."

(Flashback)

 _7-year-old Vandela and her parents were coming home from a movie theater. Her father was a man with blonde hair and hazel green eyes framed in glasses. He was dressed in a flannel red shirt and black pants. Vandela's mother had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants._

 _Vandela's father asked, "Visste du njuta av den filmen sötnos?"_

 _Vandela answered, "Ja pappa som jag gjorde."_

 _Vandela's mother asked, "Är detta den säkra vägen hem?"_

 _As the three were walking into the alley, Vandela started feeling something was wrong and she spotted a hooded figure._

 _She held on to her mother in fright as demonic creatures were surrounding her and her parents._

 _Vandela's father snapped, "Vem är du?! Vad gör du här?"_

 _The hooded figure replied, "We want your daughter."_

 _Vandela felt herself being grabbed as she screamed, "Låt mig gå!"_

 _Her father looked in fright and punched the potential kidnapper._

 _Unfortunately Vandela's mother was knocked unconscious as she was smacked in the skull with a blunt object._

 _Vandela shrieked in fright, "Mamma!"_

 _She heard her father crying, "Vandela kör!"_

 _She started running but she heard a gunshot ringing and saw her father collapsing from a bullet to his stomach._

 _She screamed in fear and sorrow mixed into her voice as she was being carried off with tears welding in her eyes, "Pappa! Mamma!"_

 _Her father tried to crawl to save his little girl, but felt his strength diminishing and he died failing to save his little girl._

 _Vandela cried as loud as she could; hoping someone would save her, "Mamma! Pappa! Hjälp mig!"_

 _Unfortunately no one came and she started crying tears of fright as she was being carried into the Disney world._

 _(End of flashback)_

Danyal looked at her neck closely and she asked, "What happened to your neck?"

Vandela answered as tears streamed down her face, "That device is a translator that automatically changes my language from my native Swedish to English."

Danyal asked, "Why did they kidnap you?"

Vandela answered, "They thought I was one of the Chosen Children of Disney. I told them that I wasn't one of them and they knocked me out and left me in the toon's town to fend for myself and I had to search for a way home on my own. Until I found Anakin and Toboé, and we're trying to find a legendary bird and now…"

Vandela answered as she sobbed; "Now I'm afraid my family will forget me."

Danyal said in a reassuring voice, "I'm pretty sure that your mother is probably waiting for you to return home. If you come with us, I can guarantee that you'll return to your mother."

Mahad asked, "What can we do to help Anakin get the Beast's trust as a son?"

Danyal answered, "I say we should give those guys time. Plus I think we have an issue, that little girl Vandela was kidnapped to the Disney world."

Mahad asked Anakin, "Do you know anything about this?"

Anakin answered, "I met a girl after rescuing her."

Mahad asked in frantic, "What did she look like?"

Anakin answered, "She had a similar skin tone to yours, and she had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing blue and pink and I remember her crying the name Mahad!"

Mahad asked grabbing him by his shirt collar and he screamed, "That's MANA! Where is she now?"

Anakin answered, "I don't know I used a teleportation spell on her."

Mahad slammed Anakin to Wardrobe and she asked in an operatic, but firm tone, "What are you boys doing?"

Mahad snarled asking, "Where the hell is Mana?"

Anakin retorted, "I did save her life now let me go!"

Mahad lifted Anakin to a point his shoes weren't touching the ground, "Don't test me you little punk! You better tell me what happened to Mana or you'll regret your words."

Anakin started to force choke Mahad as he said, "How about I rephrase my sentence, nice grip, let me show you mine."

Mahad felt a strangulation and Anakin released his force grip and Danyal asked, "Mahado you ok?"

Mahad was coughing as he replied, "Yes."

Natius snapped, "Anakin. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Back in the village

Meanwhile in the tavern Gaston and Lefou were talking with an old man.

The old man said; "Now I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but you have something worthwhile."

Gaston presented him a bag of gold and Gaston explained, "I got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs to be persuaded. Her father and some girl were in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle and the point is that Belle would do anything to keep her father from being locked up."

Lefou said, "Including marrying him." Gaston glared at him.

The old man smiled with greed in his eyes and he said, "It's worth it!"

Maurice went to find his daughter and her new friends and left the house, when Gaston tried to find either of them.

Bianca came out with an arrow positioned to fire and she snarled, "Get out of this house before I go Legolas on your ass!"

Zander snapped, "You might want to listen to her unless you want to be target practice!"

Lefou said, "Boss it's not going to work. So let's go home."

Just as he was about to walk away Gaston said as he saw the girl, "Hey! Women aren't supposed to fight!"

Bianca retorted, "Tell that to Eowyn! You wouldn't last a second! Either you get out or you'll be a corpse with an arrow up his-"

Gaston said, "Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. You're in a village with kids."

Bianca fired an arrow and she hissed, "Run home!"

Lefou screamed like a little girl and Gaston threw him in the snow and snarled, "Don't move until Belle and her father comes home."

Beast's Castle

Two months have passed since the wolf and bandit incident, Ughie started to play in the snow as if she was a little puppy once more.

Danyal smiled, "Ughie-buggy-buggy!"

The dog went over to her and started to lick her face.

The beast was looking at our heroes and he wanted to do something for Belle, but was startled by Anakin who walking to him.

Anakin stated as he felt sense of fear in his mind, "Listen. I would like to talk to you alone."

Anakin and the Beast walked into a private room and he confessed, "I came to your castle because I was trying to use the mirror to see if I would get my memories before I got here. I don't why I feel a sense of agony. I just hope I'll get my answers."

The Beast replied as he chose his words carefully, "I'll let you see my mirror at another time. Though you should explain your situation to the guys that you befriended. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be with Belle. One more thing, try not to do anything reckless like that incident with those bandits."

Mahad came over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Moments later Belle was wearing a green dress standing in front of a room.

Beast said, "There's something I want to show you, but first you have to close your eyes, it's a surprise."

He guided her to the room, opened the curtains.

Belle said, "Now can I open them?"

Beast said, "Now."

And Belle saw a lot of books and said, "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours." Said the Beast

Belle said happily, "Thank you so much."

Guest Room

Anakin started pondering on his thoughts and he sang, " _ **Days in the sun, when a life had barely begun. I can sense that one has fallen, but has barely life left. Will I find my real self; find out who I really was before I came into the Disney world without any memory at all?**_ "

As he sang glimpses of his awakening were playing in his mind _ **. "Oh those days in the sun, what I'd give to see just one change what was done and bring back that one life. I just wish I'd see those memories of my life. I wish to gain the Beast's trust, so I can see who I really was. And open the gate to the past, even if it won't last.**_ "

Mahad walked in asking, "Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin answered, "I'm not so sure about my past. I went on a journey to find the Firebird so that bird would answer my questions about my past."

Mahad got an idea. "Let's find Danyal. Her book might contain information on this Firebird."

So everyone agreed to look for Danyal.

Danyal who was in a room and she stumbled on the page of the Firebird and she said, "Legend has it that this bird fought against the Creature of Bald Mountain and it was said that a young man with the bird's spirit and a pure heart will be able to play the song of the bird to open the gates between the mortal and the Disney worlds."

Natius started to see glimpses of a heart wrenching event, when he was 11 years old he watched his grandfather being burned alive after obtaining a talisman that possessed the Firebird.

"Natius?" Lumiere called.

"Natius?" He barely touched his arm, but it was enough to snap him back into his senses. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, guys," he lied, not wanting to concern anyone.

"Quinton, I understand your feelings, but don't worry we're not going to get pissed off. You can feel free to tell us. There's nothing to fear. If you don't want to you don't have to."

Anakin used a force move that allowed the heroes to see the memory Natius tried to suppress.

(Flashback)

 _11-year-old Natius was looking at his grandfather in curiosity and he saw his Grandfather Avery talking to another man._

 _Avery asked, "How much do you want for the talisman?"_

 _The other man said, "If you pass its test you'll be worthy wield its power and be able to unlock the world that you seek."_

 _Avery took a crest that had an eagle-like bird that was orange and red. He placed it around his neck, but the moment he did so fire was burning unto his body and he heard a voice of an 11-year-old and saw his grandson screaming and staring in complete and utter shock._

 _The man fell to the ground with burns all over his body. Natius ran to his body and cried, "Grandpa! Don't leave me here!"_

 _Avery responded, "Where's the talisman?"_

 _Natius saw the talisman lying onto the floor and with tears of sorrow welding in his eyes from what he witnessed he picked up the talisman._

 _Natius heard a voice, "So you've returned. All those years I thought I'd never find you."_

 _Natius started to feel fire tearing into his body, but to his surprise the flames weren't hurting him._

 _The voice said, "Do not be afraid, as long as you're with me, I shall protect you from the flames."_

 _Natius saw the old man that his grandfather was talking to. The old man in question had long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parted down the middle. He wore a conical sorcerer's hat on his head that was blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He was dressed in long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining._

 _The old man said in a stern voice, "Firebird, it is not time for the boy is too young to be coming here to this temple. I need you to come and meet here in five years' time."_

 _The boy glared at him with fiery orange eyes and started running to the man and with a quick movement of his hand fire started to spread and Yen Sid repelled the fire._

 _Natius retorted in a voice that sounded as if he was possessed by a force of nature, "You old man are not supposed to be here! It's my sanctuary."_

 _The old man conjured up powerful chains and bound the eleven year old. He gazed into the flaring orange eyes that were burning in a rage trying to fight out of the chains._

 _He said to the flaming eyed boy, "Firebird it is not time yet. You are to come back in five years' time. Until that time comes you are to rest in the talisman this boy has on."_

 _The old man touched the boy's face and closed his wide white eyes and the boy's eyes changed from the flaring orange to a hazel color and the boy lost consciousness._

 _Master Yen Sid transported both of them into a Los Angeles Hospital._

 _Natius woke up in a shock and looked around his surroundings and found himself in a hospital and he saw his mother and she said in a voice that sounded as if her heart was broken, "Grandpa Avery has died. The doctors tried to save him, but he suffered from heavy burns."_

 _Natius started crying with guilt._

(End of flashback)

Natius asked, "What the hell did you do?"

Anakin answered, "I looked into your past via the Force. Sorry."

Natius snapped, "I swear to God if I was force sensitive I'd break your neck for that!"

Anakin retorted, "Come on Quinton. It's not like you lost your memory. I only did that because I was curious like you were."

Natius walked into another room trying to calm the flames in his mind.

Natius was in the room with silence and a boy that resembled him, but with flaming eyes was standing see through as if he was a ghost.

The fire eyed boy said, "Listen I understand your sorrow, but I want you to know this. I was foolish to think you were ready at the time. It's been five years since the incident, but I ask that you trust me if you truly wish to save both worlds."

Natius asked, "How can I believe you after all those five years?"

Firebird said, "Your grandfather was foolish to take my talisman in the first place. He was doing that gain a reputation. You earned your allies by your compassion and courage."

Natius was very hesitant, but decided to give the entity a Devon chance.

Danyal looked into Anakin's eyes and remembered reading an article of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was found in the Wentwood forest barely alive.

She asked inquisitively, "By any chance are you from Wales?"

Anakin asked in a suspicious tone, "Why do you think I'm from Wales? Why would it matter? It's not like you're related to that kid."

Danyal replied in a tone of concern, "I read an article on a boy who was found in Wentwood Forest barely alive and currently in a coma; he looks kind of like you. Also your accent implies that you're from Great Britain."

Anakin answered back, "As soon as I earn enough trust to get the mirror, I hope that it will reveal my memories, I'll even get closer to the truth about why I am in Disney."

Belle's Library

Danyal said to Mahad, "I also found not one, but two weapons for this world. The Scimitar of Aladdin can only be wielded by a reliable member of the House of Ababwa. The second weapon is a spell book it contains spells that can power the sword's abilities."

Mahad said, "But I'm not a reliable type of guy. I lie and I steal."

Danyal stated, "So was Aladdin. That's who your ancestor is. Though he never caused harm, but he was able to become a responsible man."

Mahad retorted in guilt, "But I failed my sister Mana."

Danyal said, "She's still alive, but it's up to you to decide her fate. Though the book doesn't tell me where the scimitar is, it will give off a grayish light to the presence of the chosen wielder when ready."

Mahad asked, "Where's the book?"

Danyal answered, "It has a lamp symbol which is the coat of arms for the Ababwa house. It's here and I can help look around."

Mahad stumbled upon the book that had a lamp like insignia.

Mahad started looking into the book and he said, "Woah. It has spells from the time period that Aladdin was alive. I hope it has Mummy spells."

Later that evening Belle was wearing a yellow ball gown, with yellow opera gloves, and yellow pumps, Beast however was wearing an outfit worthy for a prince. They walked on either side and bowed to each other, as Mrs. Potts sang, _**"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly."**_

Natius started watching this with his friends.

As Mrs. Potts continued her song, Danyal started smiling as she remembered seeing the movie with her grandmother.

Belle and Beast were in the dining room, but Beast was seemed to be doing well with dinner. He was then beckoned for Belle to dance with him.

The coat rack was playing the violin at the time, setting the mood.

At the ballroom, Beast was feeling uneasy to dance with Belle, but Belle placed his left hand on her waist and started dancing with him.

Belle was doing excellent with the dancing whilst she helped Beast dance.

The two began dancing, until Belle started to lie on Beast's shoulder which made him smile. Lumiere gave him thumbs up. Mahad smiled proudly.

Lumiere dimmed the lights to a lower level. Natius and his group followed Belle out in the balcony

Mrs. Potts said, "Off to the cupboard now Chip. It's past bedtime."

After the dance and song, Beast asked, "Belle, are you happy here with me?"

Belle looked at the sky and said, "I wish I could see papa again. I miss him so much."

Beast had an idea took Belle and our heroes in his room and said, "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Anakin asked, "May I please use it first to find who I seek out?"

"Of course," said the Beast, "but I must warn you the truth will shock you."

The boy took the mirror and he said, "Who was I?"

The mirror glowed and it showed a younger Anakin being yelled at by an older man who was in his late forties and he told the boy, "You need to grow up! You need to understand that I won't always be around like your mother was."

The boy said, "Dad, what I am asking is may I please borrow £4 from you?"

The older man asked in a pretentious manner, "Why so you can try drugs yourself and be like your brother? Do yourself a favor son start living in cold hard reality."

The mirror went dark.

The Beast stated, "I have a confession. I knew about this. I also saw the flag of your nationality."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Anakin was sneaking into the West Wing to find the mirror Vandela referred to and he saw it sitting next to a rose contained in a bell glass. He smirked in confidence as he was about to grab the mirror he heard a footsteps, but he saw nothing and the room became too quiet._

 _Vandela cried, "Hurry up!"_

 _Anakin retorted, "Quit rushing me!"_

 _Toboé screamed in terror alerting Anakin as he saw a creature in the shadows._

 _The creature asked in a gruff voice, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?! You're not welcome here!"_

 _Vandela shrieked in terror as she cried, "Forget the mirror! Let's get out of here!"_

 _Anakin stated in a cocky tone as he pulled out his lightsaber katana, "Relax Vandie, I can take him on!"_

 _He remarked in a smug tone to the beast as he was about to swing his sword, "You're going to learn that I am Anakin Strife!"_

 _Toboé tried to lunge at the creature, but he felt himself being hurled to a wall and he blacked out, Anakin dodged the clawed paw, he readied his attack, but his lightsaber katana landed on the floor and he laughed sheepishly as he was about to grab his weapon he felt the creature's paw grabbing him by the back of his shirt and threw him and his friends into the tower where Maurice would be held._

 _He glowered, "You three will wait here, I have to find more information on you."_

 _Once the Beast calmed down, he walked over to his mirror in the west wing and asked as he picked it up, "Who is that boy?"_

 _The mirror glowed and it showed him a younger Anakin being yelled at by an older man who was in his late forties and he told the boy, "You need to grow up! You need to understand that I won't always be around like your mother was."_

 _The boy said, "Dad, what I am asking is, may I please borrow £4 from you?"_

 _The older man asked in a pretentious manner, "Why so you can try drugs yourself and be like your brother? Do yourself a favor son start living in cold hard reality."_

 _He stared in disbelief at the mirror and he saw the flag of Great Britain and he asked snarling, "Who are those two that accompanied him?"_

 _The mirror glowed revealing the three in the tower cell._

 _Anakin remarked, "I just hope that he doesn't kill us."_

 _Toboé asked in fear, "What if we get thrown out Anakin?"_

 _Anakin retorted, "If we're thrown out Toboé, we'll focus on the assignment on finding those five pests and eradicating them."_

 _Vandela commented in a cheerful tone, "Well look on the bright side, at least I was right about the castle."_

 _Anakin answered back annoyed, "Yeah well, you're the one who suggested this place Vandela. Now we're going to die because of your idea."_

 _Toboé retorted, "Anakin, why don't you take a chill pill. We're going to be fine."_

 _The Beast put the mirror down and he walked up to the tower._

 _He stated, "If you want to see the mirror, you will serve as my bodyguard."_

 _Anakin asked in shock, "What?!"_

 _The Beast retorted, "That's right boy, after seeing you with your sword I'm offering a chance for you three to become strong and you guys can go anywhere you like, but if I catch you in that room, you'll be thrown out. Got it?!"_

 _Anakin thought to himself, "I hope that I'll be able to get to the mirror at a fast rate."_

 _The trio responded, "Yes sir."_

(End of flashback)

Anakin asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

The Beast answered, "To be honest, I was very suspicious, I had to ask who you were. I'm sorry for not telling you. Also my father told me you English are dominating tax raisers."

Dismayed Anakin handed it back to the Beast and he said as tears welded in his eyes, "You're not sorry. You just want to help yourself ethnocentric bastard."

He walked away with tears streaming from his eyes.

Danyal decided to comfort the young boy.

Toboé went over to a sobbing Anakin and he asked, "What happened?"

Anakin explained in between sobs, "I remember why I left. It was because my father berated me for trying my best."

Toboé put his hand on the boy's shoulder and he said, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it, he might have been disappointed in your siblings if you have one."

Anakin said, "I remember having an older brother who always shuts me out and I feel I'm doing a bad thing."

Toboé said, "That's not true, I suspect that your brother wanted to protect you from something. I say that you should discover those memories for yourself."

Anakin looked at his hands and he asked, "Why is it that I'm feeling a sense of distraught?"

Danyal found Anakin and she said, "Anakin, we can found out the truth, once we work together on this journey, but the choice is still yours."

Anakin pondered on the thought and felt a twinge of worry that his father forgot about him.

Danyal said as she walked out, "I'll give you time to think."

Meanwhile Beast gave the mirror to Belle.

"I'd like to see my father please." Said Belle to the mirror there she saw her father not doing well and lost in the woods.

She cried, "He may be dying, and he's all alone."

Beast said knowing his curse would never break, "You all must go to him."

Mahad asked, "What did you say?"

"I release you all," answered Beast, "you're no longer my prisoners. Take the mirror so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

The Beast stated, "I wish for you the best of luck."

Belle then turned to him and thanked him for understanding; she walked away with our heroes behind her.

Cogsworth walked in, but learned that he released Belle and the other kids.

Beast looked on as he saw the boy who had been like a son to him leaving with the woman he dearly loved and he roared in despair unaware Anakin as still in the castle.

 **Author's Notes:** What is to become of Belle's father, will Anakin join our heroes or will he betray them? Tune in next episode.

The language I used for Vandela's kidnapping I used Swedish and here are the translations.

Visste du njuta av den filmen sötnos? = Did you enjoy that movie sweetie?

Ja pappa som jag gjorde. = Yes daddy I did.

Är detta den säkra vägen hem? = Is this a safe way back home?

Vem är du?! Vad gör du här? = Who are you?! What are you doing here?

Låt mig gå! = Let me go!

Mamma! = Mommy!

Vandela, kör! = Vandela, run!

Pappa! = Daddy!

Mamma = Mommy!

Mamma! Pappa! Hjälp mig! = Mommy! Daddy! Help me!


	10. Episode IX (9): Redemption of the Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 9: Redemption of the Hearts

Belle and our heroes were searching for Maurice who had fallen sick in the woods.

"Look! We found him!" cried Mahad and they saw Maurice lying in the snow; they took Maurice back to the cottage, unaware that Lefou was watching holding Bianca with his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat.

Bianca getting fed up decided to step on Lefou's foot and she took out her bow and arrows and started firing as she snarled, "Run to your big strong boyfriend!"

She ran over to the inside of the house.

Inside Belle's House

Maurice woke up and saw Belle and cried, "I thought I'd never see you again, but the beast how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape papa, he let me go." Replied Belle

Maurice asked with shock, "That horrible beast?!"

Natius explained, "But he's different sir, he's changed his attitude."

Maurice turned to them and he asked, "Where's the girl I gave the gloves to?"

Outside

Natius ran outside and saw Bianca panting clutching her arrows as she said, "You need to get Belle and Maurice out of here."

Natius asked, "Why?"

Bianca answered, "There are men out to get Mr. Maurice to lock him up unless Belle marries Gaston. Did you find the weapon?"

Natius answered, "No, but we made four new friends."

Bianca asked, "What is this some party?"

Natius answered, "One of them is probably that kid who fell into a coma two months ago in Wales."

Inside the house

Mahad saw a shining light within a small hole.

He asked, "Is there an axe?"

Omar looked around and he stumbled upon an axe and Mahad took the axe and started chopping the floor much to Belle's surprise.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

Mahad continued his chopping and picked up a sword that had a curved blade and he cried, "Woah. It's the blade of my ancestor."

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

Mahad barked, " **WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A REUNION AND DISCOVERY NOW, WE'RE NOT INTERESTED ON WHAT YOU'RE SELLING!** "

Belle snapped, "Mahad, don't be rude!"

Mahad snapped, "You're not my mom."

Danyal retorted, "Your attitude is annoying."

Belle answered the door, saw an old man and asked, "Can I help you?"

Outside the village

"I've come to collect your father, and don't worry we'll take good care of him and the girl with light hair."

A carriage for an asylum was right behind him then she cried, "My father's not crazy. Neither is Bianca."

"These two were raving like lunatics, we all heard them didn't we?" said Lefou evilly.

Then he saw Maurice and asked, "Maurice tell us how big was the beast?"

"He was enormous, more of like 10 feet." Answered Maurice, but the crowd was laughing at him then two of them took him inside the carriage. They were about to drag Bianca, but she fired her arrows and fired at the men dragging Maurice.

She snapped, "You want to try again or are you thirsty for more arrows in your guts?"

Belle asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Gaston smiled, "I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if you marry me."

Mahad snarled, "Why don't you marry other girls or better yet marry Lefou."

Belle snapped, "You want proof?"

She took out the mirror and cried, "Show me the Beast!"

The mirror shined showed the beast with Belle feeling guilty one of the villagers asked, "Is it dangerous?"

Mahad answered, "No ma'am, he may look vicious but he's kind and gentle once you get to know him. He also has a young ward."

Belle continued, "He's my friend."

Gaston said, "If I didn't know better, I think you had feelings for this monster."

Danyal punched him and snapped, "He's no monster Gas-head! You are!"

Gaston snapped, "They're as crazy as the old man."

Danyal retorted, "I'm not crazy I'm just mentally entertaining."

Gaston continued as he was proceeding to scare the villagers, "The beast will make off with your children; he'll come after them in the night."

"Liar!" snapped Natius,

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the Beast!" roared Gaston as he took the mirror.

Gaston grabbed a torch Lefou was holding and raised it high as he sang how the beast was a cruel monster.

He threw the torch to a haystack and watched it burn.

Gaston acted like a monster and scared Lefou.

Gaston showed the mirror to Lefou showing Beast.

"Good and dead!" shouted Gaston.

The crowd shouted, "Kill the Beast!"

Belle cried, "I won't let you do this."

"You're not with us, you're against us!" retorted Gaston

Natius said, "Better watch out that ward's gonna get you."

Gaston said, "Bring the old man!"

They threw Danyal, Mahad, Omar, Natius, Bianca, Maurice, Toboé, and Belle including the four pets and they were all locked in the cellar.

Danyal snapped, "You're dead!"

Bianca held her back and she said, "We should wait til the crowd leaves."

Danyal argued, "We have weapons to attack them!"

Bianca answered back, "But we'll get ourselves killed!"

Gaston turned to the crowd and said, "We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?!"

Every villager roared in agreement, "I am!"

Zander watched as the villagers formed a mob.

Gaston shouted, "We'll lay siege on the castle and bring back his head!"

Meanwhile back in the cellar, Belle cried, "I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh papa what are we going to do?"

"Now, now we'll think of something." Said Maurice

Natius said, "That's it! I'm breaking it down."

He took out his sword and started blasting the door and the door became ashes.

Mahad muttered, "Clowns are not evil."

Bianca asked holding back a laugh, "You're afraid of clowns?"

Danyal scowled, "Bianca, a fear of clowns is more common than a fear of needles so don't make fun of others because of a fear."

Bianca chanted teasing, "Dark Magician's afraid of clowns. Dark Magician's afraid of clowns."

Danyal smacked her in the face and she said, "Knock it off! Mahad's upset already because his sister had been taken."

Meanwhile back in the castle the servants were upset over the fact that Belle left and Cogsworth said, "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

Lumiere retorted, "Maybe it would have been better if they never came at all."

The dog started to bark at the window.

Lumiere asked, "Could it be?"

Mrs Potts asked, "Is it she?"

Lumiere looked down and did not see Belle but an angry mob.

Lumiere cried, "Sacre bleu! Invaders!"

Cogsworth exclaimed, "Warn the master about this if it's a fight they want, they'll get it! Who's with me?"

Gaston while outside said, "Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the Beast is mine!"

The mob sang, " **KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!"**

They started to bang on the gate.

Meanwhile Mrs. Potts cried, "Pardon me Master."

"Leave me in peace." Said the beast sullenly

Vandela cried, "But sir the castle is under attack. What shall we do?"

The beast said, "It doesn't matter now just let them come."

Anakin said, "I'll give that pork brain something to cry about!"

The villagers opened the doors, they started to look around.

Lumiere cried, "Now!" and the servants started battling the villagers.

Meanwhile Zander was about to pull the lever but Danyal was running the pets were wagging their tails as he said, "Come on really? I was about to save your asses man."

Danyal snapped, "We don't have much time."

Toboé looked at the moon and saw it was full and he started to turn into a wolf that retained his hair and eye color and started to run.e

Bianca said, "We must hurry."

Meanwhile, Gaston looked in the west wing to find the beast and he saw a cloaked figure readying the katana lightsaber.

Gaston asked, "Are you that ward one of your friends referred to?"

Anakin snarled, "Get out of this castle while you still have your limbs!"

Gaston asked, "Why would you protect that monster?"

Anakin retorted, "The only monster I see is you."

He swiftly slashed Gaston's side and it left a burned slash on that mark as he said, "The Beast has been more of a father to me than you'll ever be!"

Gaston taunted, "You honestly think he cares about you?"

He threw Anakin to a wall and he said, "How would you know that? All I see is a scared little boy trying to run away from his problems."

Phillippe started to run as fast as they could and the heroes got to the castle

Bianca said, "I'm going ahead to find Anakin."

"Are you certain?" asked Zander, Bianca nodded and she ran in the castle.

Gaston snarled as he threw Anakin to a wall, "I'm not playing games! Where's that monster?"

Anakin retorted, "Look in a mirror the one I see is you."

Gaston saw the beast and fired his arrow.

Anakin snarled grabbing his gun and he snapped, "Hey! We haven't finished our fight yet!"

Gaston punched Anakin in the gut and grabbed him by the throat and held him over the edge he taunted the beast, "What's the matter Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?! I bet you're too kind to even care for that little brat that I have in my hand."

Anakin tried to use his force choke, but he realized he was a few stories and if he force choked the man, he'd die from the fall.

Anakin taunted Gaston off as his voice was weakening from the strong, "Gaston and Lefou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Beast turned to Anakin and he cried, "Anakin what are you doing here?"

Anakin answered, "I'm really sorry about that mirror incident. I was upset. Despite my nationality difference and whatever grudge your family held against mine, I hope that we meet again in times of trouble. Plus, I'm your bodyguard and I was told to protect you."

Beast grabbed Gaston's arm that was holding Anakin, moved it closer to him so he'd grab Anakin with the other hand and twisted it causing Gaston to release Anakin.

Bianca ran over to the broken window and she saw Gaston and she fired one of the arrows and Gaston felt a searing pain as the arrow pierced his arm.

Belle raced up the stairs in the castle and saw the beast fighting on the balcony.

The Beast gritted his teeth and grabbed Gaston to a ledge as Gaston begged, "Let me go! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!"

The Beast snarled to Gaston, "You threatened my ward!"

Anakin cried, "Don't do this. You're better than that arsehole!"

Beast started thinking, _"I'm not the monster I used to be."_

He growled, "Get out." And he pushed Gaston down sparing his life.

Belle cried, "Beast."

The beast looked at Belle and he said, "You came back."

As the two embraced one another, Gaston made one final attempt to kill the Beast and stabbed him in the side from behind.

Anakin screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Gaston lost his balance and fell to his death in the ravine.

Anakin climbed up to the balcony only to find that the beast was dying and in between sobs he said, "I'm so sorry, I failed being a bodyguard. I mean you've been like a father to me. Please let the girl with the glasses heal you."

The beast replied, "Anakin, I should be the one apologizing, because I thought that you'd be bad like other English, but I learned that there are some English that are compassionate to their neighbor regardless of differences. At least I got to see you both one last time."

The beast drew his last breath and died.

Anakin had tears running down his eyes as he saw the beast that had been like a surrogate father died in front of him. He started remembering his mother's funeral.

Belle muttered, "I love you." With that the last petal fell and time was up.

The rain suddenly was turning into lights and Natius cried, "Look over there."

The beast began to change into a man with auburn hair, same clear blue eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and black pants with torn leggings.

The man looked at Belle and said, "Belle it's me. My name is Adam."

Belle looked into his eyes and cried out, "It is you."

And the two kissed passionately which caused the castle to change from a gloomy place to a shining castle and the beasts on the castle were turned into beautiful angels.

The servants were changed back to their human form; Lumiere was a slender man with tan hair wearing a brown vest and an outfit of a servant.

Cogsworth was an obese man with a brown toupee he was mustached and wore a servant's outfit as well.

Mrs. Potts was an obese woman with white hair, blue eyes, wearing an aqua blue dress, matching cap, and black shoes.

Chip cried, "Mama, mama!" then he was turned into a 10-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. he also had a chip on his tooth. The footstool dog was turned into a Lhasa Apso.

Mrs. Potts held her child up and said, "Oh my goodness!"

Then Beast now a human named Adam picked up Belle and swung her bridal style, and the two were in their formal wear and started dancing.

Anakin started to smile seeing this, and asked, "Can I join you guys? I would like to see other worlds and like you said about me. It is a journey of self-discovery."

Adam looked over and he said, "Anakin, try to stay out of trouble. I wish for you the best of luck."

Danyal said, "The more the merrier."

Natius and his friends found a secluded spot he stabbed the ground and our heroes with their new allies and the pets vanished once more.

 **Author's Notes:** What new world will our heroes visit? Will Mana be found? Tune in next episode.


	11. Episode X (10): Once Upon a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own copyright to anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 10: Once Upon A Dream

Natius woke up and he saw his and his friends clothes were changed to the style of fourteenth century, Northern Italy. The girls were wearing dresses and the boys were in tunics and trousers. Natius and Toboé looked around as they heard an airy singing in the winds as it rang in their ears.

He said as he tasted the air that was as fresh as a spring shower passed one evening ago, "I hear something, it sounds like singing. I'm going ahead to find the source."

Anakin panicked, "Are you kidding? There might be something dangerous."

Toboé retorted, "Come on, I've battled dangers in my life, I am no coward."

Toboe started to run to find the voice that was vocalizing, and it lead him to a young woman who was 16 with hair that was as golden as a shining sun, her lips were red that shamed the rose and her eyes were a violet blue that bore an innocent soul. She was garbed in a dress fit for a peasant girl.

Toboe had to hide in the bushes to avoid being spotted, the boy started to see her in surprise as he saw her dancing with a young man with brown hair, black eyes wearing a black long sleeved shirt brown tunic over, black pants, and brown boots.

He crept around beneath the trees when suddenly Toboe started to hear the girl saying, "At the cottage in the glen."

Toboe started to follow her to the house that she mentioned; just when he lost his way, Toboe saw a blue and pink aura shooting from the chimney I went to find the source, and I saw three old women one in blue, one in green and, the third was in red.

One of them came over to Toboe and asked, "Who might you be young boy?"

The one in the green said, "This is no boy, I can see a wolf beneath that human form."

Toboe asked, "How'd you know I'm not human?"

She responded, "I am Fauna, the fairy of the animals. These are my sisters, Flora the fairy of flowers and Merryweather the fairy of the weathers."

The three fairies explained to the werewolf about the christening of a princess named Aurora and how an evil witch named Maleficent placed a curse on the child and what they did for sixteen years.

Toboe thought for a minute in fear as he began putting the pieces of what happened.

He asked in concern in his voice, "What can I do to stop this!"

Meanwhile in the forest, Danyal found in her book two weapons and she cried in a state of shock and excitement bubbled in her mind, "Hey guys. I found not one, but two weapons, the Scythe of Joy. This weapon can be used by the person who is descended from Ababwa, but born on the one hundredth anniversary of Walt's birth. This scythe is powered by the optimism of the wielder. The Voodoo Staff of Perseverance, this staff can be used by a descendant of a Maladonian bloodline."

Zander cried in excitement, "About time man. My great grandfather was Naveen."

Mahad asked, "As in the same Naveen from Princess and the Frog?"

Zander answered, "Well yeah. I was born in New Orleans in 1996, but we had to move to California due to Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Tiana's Palace was severely damaged and my family moved to LA as part of evacuation. My dad's a gardener right now my mom is a teacher in a middle school."

Anakin asked in an annoyed tone, "Who named these weapons?"

Danyal said in a tone of amazement, "I found in the book each weapon represents a virtue: Faith, hope, courage, wisdom, perseverance, compassion, reliability, light, imagination, friendship, rebirth, and sincerity."

Anakin said, "Well that's stupid."

Mahad replied, "You know you're a shorter version of Kaiba."

Anakin snapped, "Hey!"

Omar asked, "Are we supposed to go somewhere? The sun's setting."

By the time the heroes got to the castle they saw Aurora walking towards a fireplace guided by a light that was a green hue as if it was beckoning her.

Natius seeing this ran to the fireplace, but he did not realize the passage was solid and he hit face on the bricks.

Flora used her wand and they went out to find the hypnotized princess.

Natius screamed in a panic remembering the movie, "Rose! Don't touch anything!"

Aurora heard Natius's yell, but a woman's voice said, "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"

Then the princess pricked her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and collapsed.

Our heroes and the fairies arrived and saw a woman who was slender with green skin and yellow eyes. She was garbed in flaming black and purple robes and her headdress had horns as if they were from a dragon.

It was Maleficent, and she was the evil fairy that placed the curse on the princess sixteen years earlier.

She said, in a cold cruel voice, "You poor simple fools, you think you can defeat me? Me? The Mistress of all Evil?!"

Danyal looked in surprise as she saw Maleficent in person, it felt as if she was hallucinating and she opened her eyes and nothing changed.

She muttered, "Damn it! I keep forgetting it's not a passive experience."

Anakin laughed, "Oh look Wicked Witch of the West texted me, she wants her green make up back!"

Maleficent answered coldly ignoring the insult; "Well here's your precious princess!"

She moved her cloak revealing Aurora who was lying motionless on the floor.

Danyal snapped in a rage, "You selfish bitch! You're as bad as Queen Grimhilde! You both are selfish and I feel that you'll be getting what's coming to you!"

Maleficent ignored the girl's comment as she drew her attention to the book in Danyal's hands.

She began remembering the day that she was deliberating on how to stop a prophecy from coming to pass. A mysterious young man told her of a book that contained history and lore of the this world and countless others. She tried to snatch the girl's book, but the book started to cut her hands and she remembered that book would never leave for as long as the wielder lives. She decided to take Danyal with her.

Danyal said as her wrist was being grabbed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Maleficent said, "You'll come with me."

Danyal said struggling to break free of the woman's strong grip as fear was coursing in her mind as she remembered the times that she played the Kingdom Hearts games and seeing the very same villainess up close, "I'm not going anywhere! Let me go!"

Danyal took out her staff as she cried as fear was quaking her voice, "Power of faith compels-."

Maleficent smacked the staff from the girl's hand and it disappeared.

The witch said, "Sorry, but I think faith can be cruel to others."

She casted a spell on the struggling girl and Danyal blacked out!

Ughie started barking for Danyal and Anubis started bearing her teeth and Simba was just sitting there.

Maleficent glared at the pets causing them to run away.

Maleficent warned, "You want this girl to live, I advise you to come to my domain the Forbidden Mountain. If you don't she will die."

Mahad tried to intervene, but it was too late the unconscious girl disappeared with the wicked witch.

The three fairies gathered around Aurora, Natius cried in a voice of panic, "She's not dead right?!"

Bianca said in a tone of seriousness, "Natius! Aurora is still alive."

Merryweather said, "This girl is right. She's asleep. Sixteen years ago, Maleficent cast a death curse for not being invited to Aurora's christening."

Anakin muttered, "Talk about being snubbed and jealous."

Mahad said, "We can't leave her like this."

Moments, later they took Aurora into an elegant room and placed her gently on a bed.

Natius started seeing a vision of his grandfather's funeral and he punched the wall in anger and snarled, "Maleficent is going to pay!"

Vandela cried in an optimistic tone, "We're going to make sure Maleficent gets what's coming to her!"

Toboé started remember the young man in the forest and he said, "I'm going ahead to warn that guy that I saw in the forest today."

Anakin asked, "Are you sure?"

Toboé nodded.

Omar said, "I should accompany you."

Toboé asked, "Why?"

Omar answered, "You're under eighteen and you can't go without adult supervision."

Toboé said, "Dude I'm a werewolf! I can improvise!"

Omar retorted, "I get that, but still you have to follow the rules otherwise you'd get lost or end up kidnapped like Danyal, hell you'd probably get yourself killed."

Toboé said in a reluctant tone, "Yes sir."

The duo raced right to the forest and they stopped Phillip from going any further.

Toboé cried, "Your grace you need to come with us, we'll lead you to the girl of the dreams."

 **Author's notes:** Will Danyal escape? What experience will the heroes have? Tune in next episode.


	12. Episode XI (11): True Love's First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 11: True Love's First Kiss

Meanwhile within the foreboding walls of Forbidden Mountain, a voice was crying in fright and the source was a little girl that was ten years old with dark hair and fair tan skin like Mahad dressed in a pink and blue nightgown.

She had tears in her bright green eyes as she said, "Mahado! Please get me out of here!"

"Stop whining," said Maleficent, "it's pathetic." She opened the gate and pushed her next prisoner inside. The girl saw that it was a young woman with dark brown hair, with thin round glasses on her face and she was dressed in a light purple.

Maleficent said, "A little company can keep you quiet."

The woman's intense brown eyes opened and she asked, "What the hell is this?"

She asked, "Why would you take me in the first place Maleficent?"

The evil fairy retorted, "That book you possess is an ancient archive of the folk of this universe. Yet it will never leave as long as you're alive."

Danyal snarled, "What's your point?"

Maleficent answered, "Once I have that book it will reveal to me the whereabouts of the Firebird."

Danyal glowered, "Don't bet on it!"

Maleficent ignored the girl's comment.

Danyal turned around and saw Mana and she asked, "Are you Mana?"

Mana nodded and she asked, "Where's my brother?"

Danyal answered, "Don't worry sweetie. He'll be here."

Meanwhile Mahad saw a pinkish glowing in a treasure chest and he picked up a scythe proportionate to hands of a child of ten years and a staff that had a skull on the top. It flew towards Zander and the young boy took it into his hand and he said, "Eat your heart out Shadow Man!"

Natius cried, "Mahad! We need to get to Forbidden Mountain."

Meanwhile Maleficent was contacting a higher being as she said to flame, "Lord Chernabog, I think I found the book of Disney. What shall I do with that insufferable brat?"

Chernabog asked, "Which one?"

Maleficent answered, "The one wearing glasses."

Chernabog retorted, "Keep her alive. I believe that I met her when she was younger after a loss."

Our heroes and the fairies were at the Forbidden Mountain which was heavily guarded by ghouls and goblin-like beings. Mahad took out the scythe and it started to fly and our heroes decided to follow the trail.

The scythe made its way to the girls. "What's that?" Mana asked, surprised.

Danyal dragged it into the cell and she said, "This weapon has chosen you Mana."

Mana grinned, "I wonder."

She swiped the scythe to the bars and it transformed into bubbles.

Mana cried, "Looks like I'm rescuing myself, let's go!"

The two girls raced to the remaining heroes that were running to the light.

Mahad saw his younger sister and he cried, "Mana!"

Mana ran to her older brother crying, "You're here!"

But there was no time to celebrate. "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we don't have much time," said Zander. "We have to get the hell out of here."

"I think not." said Maleficent's voice.

Mahad snarled, "Well if it isn't Malefy!"

Maleficent retorted ignoring Mahad's comment, "Come now, did any of you think you were just common children who chanced upon these worlds of ours? You were brought here because you were chosen to stop us. That makes you a threat to my Lord and comrades. So I'll take the pleasure of eliminating every one of you. And with you children gone, no one will be able to stand in our way from unleashing fear and despair upon the worlds."

She turned into a huge black dragon with yellow eyes and a dark purple underbelly.

Natius said, "Now that's a dragon!"

Danyal snapped, "Shut up and let's defeat her!"

Bianca pulled out her bow and she shot one of Maleficent's eyes and the dragon shrieked in pain and she unleashed a flurry of green fire.

Mahad saw the sword of truth that appeared in front of him and he hurled it to her and the dragon fell and reverted to her regular form.

Maleficent growled and she was about to slam her staff to the ground the Blue Fairy appeared

Blue Fairy snarled, "Let them go! You lost!"

Maleficent gritted, "Fine."

She turned to the heroes, "You may have defeated me this time, but I assure you fools you haven't seen the last of me," Maleficent warned. "We will meet again, and when we do, Chernabog will rise and you will fall."

Blue fairy said, "Go to the world of Tarzan. There's a special chip for you Anakin."

Anakin asked, "Where can I find it?"

Blue fairy answered, "In Clayton's camping tent. This portal will be sending you to the night when Tarzan finds out about his true family."

Anakin muttered, "This is too easy."

Blue Fairy said, "Don't combat Clayton."

Anakin nodded.

Omar ran to the team with Toboé following him.

Danyal asked, "What about the princess?"

Anakin started seeing a force vision and he cried, "Aurora had been awakened by Prince Phillip and are being reunited to the family as we speak."

Omar snapped, "Hey I was going to say that boy!"

Toboe' said, "Dude chill out!"

Blue Fairy answered, "You children are accompanying Anakin. You guys are going to cover him. You'll find out who Strife really was when you do so."

Our heroes taking the pets and weapons went to a secluded field in the forest and Natius stabbed the ground with the Sword of Time and they vanished once more.

 **Author's notes:** Will Anakin get the chip? Tune in next episode. Until then please read and review.


	13. Episode XII (12): A Poacher's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 12: Poacher's secret

Our heroes came to and found themselves in the jungle of Tarzan, but in the camping grounds.

Zander asked, "Hey didn't that franchise appear in Kingdom Hearts?"

Danyal answered, "Yes, but they couldn't secure the rights plus Disney ended the franchise in 2005 due to issues with the Burroughs family."

Anakin asked, "Where's that tent the fairy talked about?"

Mana asked, "I don't think it's a good idea. What if Clayton wakes up? He'll probably kill you."

Anakin retorted, "I faced deadlier villains than him."

He walked to where a yellow tent was and saw Clayton snoring like a lumberjack.

The boy searched for the chip and he saw a small slide and he picked it up.

He felt someone behind him, but when he turned around no one was there.

Placing the chip in his pocket, he felt a powerful blow on the back of his head. Clayton turned Anakin around and got a look of the boy's angered face and he snarled as images of his defeat in that boy's hands, "You're that brat who locked me up in Animaniac Asylum!"

Anakin asked, "How was it Clayface?!"

Clayton smacked his rifle to Anakin's face from the side as he screamed, "It was like Arkham Asylum, but more insane!"

Anakin tried to stay awake, and Clayton took out a bullet for his rifle and Vandela seeing a gun screamed in terror alerting the heroes!

Clayton hid the gun away and said, "You got lucky this time Jedi brat!"

Everyone gasped as they saw Anakin lying on the ground.

Desperately, Mana asked Jane, "Can we stay here tonight?"

Bianca carried the unconscious Anakin

Danyal found the chip and she asked, "Jane, is there a projector I can use? I need to see what's on it."

"Yes, my father has one. I'll go and get it for you." And she went to her father's study, got the projector, and brought it back with her. She returned to the main room and set it up for Danyal.

Danyal turned on the projector and saw a woman in her forties with dark brown hair like Anakin and green eyes. She was dressed in Jedi robes.

She said, "If you're watching this, I'm already dead. This is a message for you my son, I want you to know that even though I'm gone I'll always be in your heart and I'll be watching you through the Force. In order for you to find your place, you need to know that the Moon Rabbit will need you."

It ended and Danyal started to make connections and Anakin came to.

Anakin asked, "What happened?"

Danyal answered, "I looked into the chip and I saw a woman in Jedi robes. She said that the Moon Rabbit needs your help. I have a speculation the woman is your mother."

Anakin asked, "Where is she now?"

Danyal retorted, "Unfortunately she is no longer alive. I'm so sorry."

Anakin said, "Meaning..."

Danyal answered, "She's dead. I'm really sorry buddy."

 _(Flashback May 2009)_

 _9-year-old Anakin was waiting eagerly to give his mother, a mother's day present which was a variation of a Japor snippet that had a silver shine to it._

 _He headed out the door to see the headlights of his father and he saw his father looking on in sadness._

 _Caius came out the car door and he said, "Arthur I'm sorry, but your mother can't be with us anymore."_

 _Anakin asked his voice shaking, "What do you mean?"_

 _Caius asked, "Do you remember the movie Bambi?"_

 _Anakin nodded and he asked, "You mean mum's not with us?"_

 _Caius stated, "She died from a gunshot wound."_

 _Anakin dropped his japor snippet onto the ground and he felt tears streaming from his eyes, he did not want to believe that his mother died._

 _(End of flashback)_

Anakin said, "I remember now. This universe used to be my refuge when I wanted to escape from the harsh realities and even here I'll still feel pain."

Danyal said, "You should get some sleep."

The next morning, our heroes went out to find Jane, Clayton and a man in his 20s with a fair tan, brown hair, blue-green eyes wearing a tuxedo.

Natius asked the man, "Are you Tarzan?"

"Yes," answered the man and he turned to Jane and he said, "I am going to London with Jane, would you like to come?"

Anakin said, "I'd feel close to home."

Mahad said, "What makes you say that?"

Anakin answered, "I was born in Wales. It would be four hours from there."

Omar said, "Wow. Looks like you are one of the people not from America my adopted siblings are from Egypt."

When our heroes climbed up to the boat, they got a huge surprise.

They started fighting the villains away as Tarzan tried to evade capture. Unfortunately for the ape man the environment was different.

Clayton fired his rifle in the air much to Danyal's shock as she covered her ears.

Clayton asked, "What's going on here?"

Danyal said, "Well if it isn't Clayton. You suck as a villain."

Clayton asked, "Have we met?"

Danyal said, "No Clayface!"

Mana said, "Nice Batman reference, nerd!"

Clayton said, "I can prevent this if…"

"If what?!" asked Natius in a low tone

"If you surrender."

Danyal retorted, "Fat chance Clayface!"

He rolled his eyes at Danyal's name calling and he commanded, "Lock them up!"

Our heroes were locked up in the brig with Tarzan and Jane.

 **Author's notes:** Will our heroes escape from the brig to save the gorillas or will Clayton succeed in his goal? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.

I know that Archimedes Q. Porter was in the movie, but I left him out is to respect the fact that the actor Nigel Hawthorne who voiced the character died in 2001.


	14. Episode XIII (13): Save the Gorillas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 13: Save the Gorillas

Our heroes were coming up with a solution to save the gorillas from being poached.

Toboé looked around and saw a pry bar and he asked, "Mana what is your weight?"

Mana answered, "70.5, sir."

Zander said, "I can lift the girl."

He lifted Mana as the little girl poked the pry bar out of one of the holes she turned the bar to where the sleeping guard had the keys, and Mana gently took the keys not disturbing the man and slid it to her direction, Mana saw the keyhole and she unlocked the brig door and opened it.

She cried "Let's go. We can't have those gorillas get locked up like demons."

Our heroes saw some scoundrels heading towards them Natius pulled his long sword out stabbed the ground in a horizontal manner, and he cried, "Ignis vulgo!"

The sword unleashed a burst of fire roasting the bad guys alive.

Meanwhile back in the jungle a red flare shot up into the sky startling the gorillas and poachers started to round them up, by putting them in cages, fabric bags, the silver back was tied to the ground by whips, Clayton was about to shoot the gorilla Tarzan used his trademark yell and kicked Clayton in the face.

The heroes arrived in time to stop the poachers and free the gorillas with the help of their new friends and the other animals of the jungle. Many of the poachers got put in the same cages they were using to capture the gorillas while some tried to escape back to the boat. Fed up with interference, Clayton readied his gun and began shooting at the heroes. One blast wounded Tarzan in his arm.

Anakin started force choking Clayton and he got fed up with the kid pulled out his pistol and he said, "Burn in hell Jedi brat!"

Vandela started shrieking in terror alerting Natius.

Natius felt a flaming surge and a long sword with a red blade appeared in his hands and the boy rammed the blade into Clayton's cold and cruel heart.

Clayton's blood sprayed onto Natius's face and shirt. Clayton stared into the flaming orange eyes of the young boy.

As the heat intensified, a figure grabbed Clayton away from the knife and entered the portal taking the severely burned Clayton leaving the blood covered Natius.

Zander asked, "Who was that guy? Anyone noticed?"

Danyal said, "I noticed, I can bet my bottom dollar that it might have been one of the other Disney villains."

Mahad said, "I think it was the same guy that summoned the demon clown to stop me from getting Mana back in Los Angeles."

Natius's eyes changed into hazel and he stared in shock at the blood and he asked, "Did I really kill someone?"

Danyal answered, "We don't know."

Natius looked in shock and he saw blood on his sword and he dropped it onto the ground as he asked in shock, "What the hell have I done?! I feel that I'm becoming a monster he ran off taking the sword in fright to a secluded area with Danyal following him.

Natius felt a sense of sorrow as memories of his grandfather burning alive were racing into his mind. Natius felt as if he would make the pain go away and he tried to drive it into his heart as the thunder was rumbling.

Danyal rushed to him and grabbed his wrists yelling, " No!"

Natius cried as he felt tears of shock and fear welding in his eyes, "I killed a man! A human being! I killed him with fire!"

Danyal retorted, "You were trying to protect your friend. That man has crossed a line by targeting a young boy and you did the right thing he had it coming."

Natius asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Jane asked, "What did you do?"

Natius answered, "I killed Clayton. I tried to protect Anakin, but I-. I wish I'd find out why the hell I'm feeling a flaming rage to kill certain people."

Natius noticed his sword was glowing and he saw a barrier and he cried, "Jane! Get away! The sword's power is activating."

The barrier harshly drove Jane and the residents of this jungle away from the area.

Natius as if in a trance stabbed the sword in the ground and the heroes vanished.

 **Author's Notes:** What new world will our heroes visit? Natius has almost roasted a villain alive. Will he recover from the incident? Tune in next episode. Until then please read and review.


	15. Episode XIV (14): Festival of Scams

Episode 14: A Festival of Scams

Our heroes opened their eyes and Anakin looked ahead to see where they were the surroundings looked as if it was a city that was casual Danyal looked down and saw that she was in the clothes that she wore on the way to the shrine.

She asked, "Anakin, can you please scout ahead and find out where we are?"

Anakin went ahead and he saw a sign and looked at the sign to find Roy County and the city's name South Toontown and he went running back to the others.

He reported, "We're in the Roy County Line, South Toontown"

Danyal asked, "Are you kidding me? As in Roy Disney that's what county we're at? Sounds to me Toontown has split based on directions."

Anakin nodded and he looked at the Sword of Time and he asked, "Hey Natius, does that sword have power enough for us to get out of here?"

Natius looked at his sword and it was not glowing and he muttered, "Maybe if I can just do this."

He stabbed the ground horizontally, yet nothing happened.

Omar snapped, "So we're stuck here right?!"

Danyal stated, "Calm down, we just have to explore what the problem is."

Anakin started to ponder and he commented, "We can head over to Merlin's place, he might be able to know what exactly the problem is."

A few hours later, they saw an elderly man wearing round glasses a light blue robe and a pointed hat

Anakin cried, "Hey sir!"

They ran over and Natius asked, "Are you by any chance Merlin?"

The man nodded and he said, "What are you children here for?"

Danyal asked, "Can you please tell us what is wrong with this sword?"

Merlin took the Sword of Time and he said, "This sword needs to be charged. My magic has the power to do so, and therefore I have to take it with me."

Mahad asked, "So are you saying we are stuck here?"

Merlin answered, "Yes, but you should check it when you come by my building. It is the old cottage on Dopey Street. Until then, feel free to explore this town."

He walked to an old cottage taking the Sword of Time and Mana asked, "What should we do now?"

Zander looked at Natius and he remarked, "Nice going, Quinn Mallory."

Natius asked, "What did I do?"

Ughie barked, "You always use that sword and I feel we should each take turns with it."

"Are you considering mutiny dust mop?" asked Natius

Danyal snapped, "She's not a dust mop!"

Simba remarked, "You're right she's a granny dog."

Ughie started growling, "How would you like to go back home?"

Simba retorted, "How would _you_ like to be sent back where you came from?!"

Danyal had anger in her eyes snapped, "Enough! There are plenty of places to visit. So until then we have to spend some time here."

Bianca started to look around and she cried, "Hey guys, there's a festival going on. We should check it out."

"Before we proceed, we have to do something about Mana's outfit." remarked Danyal

Mana was shocked as she saw her clothes and she muttered, "I can't believe those things dragged me at a wrong time."

Danyal walked ahead and she saw a sign that said, "Andalasia Designs."

Danyal smiled and she cried, "Mana, with me."

Danyal took Mana to the building she saw and she asked, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Suddenly a girl with red hair, blue eyes, garbed in a dark green dress as if they were made from curtains and she greeted, "Hello my name Giselle Phillip, how may I help you?"

Danyal explained, "We're looking for new clothes and shoes for this little girl."

Giselle asked, "What is your name little girl?"

Mana explained, "My name is Sekhmet Newman, though I preferred to be called Mana."

Giselle smiled and she said, "Come with me."

Mana shook as she lend out her and Danyal reassured, "Don't worry she will not take you hostage."

She turned to the woman and explained, "I apologize she is not from here and was taken by force."

Giselle remarked, "I understand, ma'am and I know how she feels."

Mana asked, "Are you Giselle the girl that fell into New York?"

Giselle nodded and she assured, "Don't worry sweetie I won't hurt you."

Mana smiled and came with her. Giselle asked, "What do you prefer?"

Mana answered, "I prefer a very light purple only because it is a combination of pink and light blue."

Giselle started to make something new with the fabric chosen and Mana came out in a light lavender dress that draped down to her ankles had a v-collar that exposed her collarbone, long sleeves which extended down to her wrists and it was made from a flexible fabric which would allow her to move with her scythe, upon her feet were dark purple boot like shoes that fit her small feet.

She said, "Thank you Ms. Giselle."

Danyal was reading her book and she saw Mana coming out and she asked, "Mana, are you comfortable?"

Mana nodded and she answered, "I asked Giselle if the dress would have both comfort and style."

Danyal walked over to Giselle and said, "Thank you ma'am. Do I need to pay? I have a twenty."

Giselle answered, "No my dear."

"Are you certain ma'am?" asked Danyal

Giselle answered, "I insist."

Mana said politely, "Thank you ma'am."

Danyal continued, "Have a nice day."

As soon as she exited she met up with Mahad who was surprised and he muttered, "Mana, you remind me of Jasmine from Aladdin."

Danyal looked at Natius and she stated, "Let's head for the festival folks."

Mahad muttered as he shuttered with repulse, "As long as it doesn't involve clowns."

Mana cried, "Come on big brother."

Moments later they went to the festival which was the celebration of their existence for over eighty years.

One of the vendors had a shooting range and Anakin volunteered and he shouted, "Watch and learn boys and girls."

He fired the pistol and saw he aimed the bullseye. Anakin looked around on the prize and he saw a dragon statue that was small enough for him to carry

He asked, "May I please have the dragon statue?"

The vendor answered, "Sure young hunter, any other volunteers?"

Toboé exclaimed, "I would like to try."

He loaded the gun and when he fired, the paint bullet ricochet all the way to a near bullseye.

The vendor exclaimed, "Not bad, what will your prize be?"

Toboé looked at a book on lunar magic and he asked, "Sir is this lunar book real?"

"Yes," answered the vendor and he gave the book to Toboé.

Vandela asked, "Why a book Toboé?"

The werewolf boy answered, "Because I can use some spells to enhance my abilities at night time."

Danyal stated, "You shouldn't go too nuts you need to make sure it has accuracies, otherwise you'll be ripped off. I wonder where Mahad is."

Mahad was over at a fortune teller and he asked, "What is to become of me and my friends?"

The fortune teller looked into the crystal ball and saw clouds and swords of Arabic origins clashing together and said, "You will fight with someone close to you so be wary young man."

After the festival ended, the waxing moon was out and Toboé started flipping through the pages and it turned out that it was blank Toboé woke up Danyal.

He remarked, "I'm afraid I've been ripped off."

Danyal looked in and she stated, "Oh my god, what did I tell you son? We'll look for the vendor in the morning and I have a question, do you remember what he or she looked like?"

"No," answered Toboé "He kept his face hidden and he looked overweight."

Danyal looked into her book and she saw a figure that was a fat cat like creature with a peach muzzle with white gloves garbed in white.

She muttered, "Oh dear God. We'll find him tomorrow and I bet he'll head over to where Merlin is."

The next morning people started to form a mob and one of them asked, "Who do we want?"

The crowd roared, "Pete!"

He asked "When do we want him?"

"NOW!" roared the crowd.

Omar woke up to the sound and he muttered, "This is worse than those stupid hunger strikes. I'm going to a bar to get a drink."

Danyal asked, "Why?"

Omar answered, "After many fiascos, I could use a shot of Budweiser."

Mahad stated, "Basically, you're going get drunk."

Omar retorted, "What'd you expect? My car crashed in the Beast's castle and I had to leave it."

Mahad asked, "Are you implying it's my fault?"

Zander snapped, "Enough! You guys are acting like idiots."

Danyal and the others looked around and Bianca asked, "What is this about?"

Danyal said, "Apparently they are looking for a guy named Pete because we're looking for him as well."

She pulled out her staff and tapped it causing the crowd to quiet down.

The young woman asked, "Where can we find this Pete? What did he do?"

A woman from the crowd cried, "He scammed us. Wherever he is now, we don't even know, but you can ask Merlin."

Danyal remembered where he was, she remarked, "Come on guys."

Natius and the group followed her and they found an old cottage on Dopey Street.

Danyal knocked on the door and she asked, "Mr. Merlin, we came to speak to you."

The old man opened the door and he asked, "Hello little girl what are you here for?"

Danyal answered, "We have an outlaw we're trying to find, and his name is Pete."

Merlin looked into his book and he asked, "You are the girl with the Lhasa Apso right?"

Danyal nodded and asked, "How do you know sir?"

"I saw a little dog that looked like yours following him." answered the old man, "The sword is halfway done charging."

Danyal when she heard the words, cried, "Oh my god, Ughie! Thank you sir!"

She ran out the door she looked around and she cried out Ughie's name.

Natius asked, "What's important about a dust mop?"

Danyal had tears welling in her eyes and she explained, "I had this dog since 2008 and I don't want her to die like my other dog."

She wiped the tears and she saw a fat cat like figure with a Lhasa Apso chasing him.

Danyal cried, "Ughie!" she ran for the dog and she grabbed the little dog as her dog was holding his pant leg and she punched the cat figure as hard as she could and it knocked him down.

She cried, "Guys! I found him!"

Danyal grabbed the cat's hands and placed them behind his back as if he was handcuffed.

She said to her dog, "Let's go Ughs! Don't run away like that again! I'm so happy you're safe."

She pushed the cat figure forward and told the cat man, "Let's play a game it's called Danyal Says and I say move it!"

She saw the others and she remarked, "I'll have to ask if you guys can help."

Bianca had her bow out Zander had a doll that resembled Pete and a needle.

Natius cried, "Hey folks, we found the scammer."

The crowd was charging towards Pete and the crowd dragged Pete to the town square and just as they were about to pour some tar and feathers.

Mahad cried, "Stop right there."

Danyal joined, "Put the tar and feathers down."

One of the crowd exclaimed, "He should be tarred and feathered."

Bianca cried, "Is that a good idea of justice, or are you trying to go back to older days?"

Natius stated, "It is one thing if it's like reenactments for time periods, but it's another thing if you're going to pull off stunts that are no longer permitted."

Zander explained, "I have a better idea, why don't you send him to prison? Because if you do so, you gotta make sure it is escape proof."

The crowd started to put away the tar and the feathers, and one of the officers remarked, "Let's go fatso." and they dragged Pete away to a prison.

Danyal asked "What about the items that were scammed?" she looked at Anakin's dragon.

She asked, "Can I please borrow your dragon?"

She took the dragon and she felt a wooden material and saw a carved "G" in the bottom and she asked, "Who has a name that starts with the letter G and carves wood?"

An old man who was slender he had white hair, a thick matching moustache, thick gray eyebrows that matched his mustache blue eyes, pink cherry nose wearing glasses over his eyes and he wore a brown jacket blue shirt black pants walked over.

He answered, "I'm Carlo Gepetto, I believe that this statue was stolen two weeks prior to the festival and I must ask you. Did you catch the man who stole it?"

Danyal and the others nodded and she answered back, "We did sir, but I have a question how much is this statue?"

Gepetto retorted, "Its cost is $18.00 ma'am, but this is considered a reward for apprehending the thief."

Gepetto looked at Anakin and he stated, "You take special care of this statue."

Anakin cried, "Thank you sir."

The victims of the scam got their compensations back, but Pete was sentenced to 11 months in jail for his notorious deed.

Toboé was trying to find a book on lunar spells at a bookstore and the manager told him that a book of lunar magic does not exist, but he gave the young werewolf a book about how to control his wolf form.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have managed to catch a thief. The question that remains is; will the sword be fully charged for the next world for the team to find their way home? Tune in next episode.


	16. Episode XV (15): Girl in White Clara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney.**

Episode 15: The Little Girl in White, Emily

Danyal woke up in shock and fright as if something was wrong, she looked at her hands that had short nails from trimming them down and she sighed in relief. She started to think of what would happen in the future. Fear wrapping around her mind ad tears started to form in the girl's face and she went into a room and started to sob silently. Anakin who could not sleep heard a crying from a room he opened the door and he saw Danyal whose eyes were inflamed with a pinkish red color from the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "I just wish I could stop my emotions."

Anakin asked, "Danyal, are you okay?"

Danyal said shaking trying to fake a smile, "I'm fine."

Anakin retorted, "Seriously, you're the worst sneaky person in the world. What's wrong? You can tell me. No one's going to kill you."

Danyal confessed as she answered, "I've had a nightmare that I was at a black mountain and it formed into a devil like creature. I feel that I had something to do with this. I'm also concerned that I might end up getting lost into my own little fantasy. I fear that I've let my loved ones down."

Anakin explained, "You have got to relax and ease your frustrations, so why don't we head over to Jiminy Cricket's? He might give you some advice."

Danyal and Anakin walked into a building that said Jiminy Cricket's and they saw an anthropomorphic green cricket wearing a tuxedo and top hat and he asked, "What is wrong?"

Anakin explained, "This girl needs some help with anxiety."

The cricket looked at the girl and he said, "Follow me uh…."

"Danyal, Danyal Parker." Said the girl

Jiminy said, "Interesting name now follow me."

Danyal followed the cricket to his office that had pictures of doubt and worry.

She sat on a chair as Jiminy asked, "What's been causing your anxiety?"

Danyal explained to him the thoughts she was having and the shame she felt.

Jiminy said, "Listen, I understand you miss your grandmother, but you shouldn't let that control your life. Also life is too short for stressing especially over the smallest matters. I advise that you give your mind some rest."

Danyal said gratefully, "Thanks Mr. Cricket."

She walked out of the office and she looked at her Lhasa and picked her up.

She heard Bianca asking, "What should we do?"

Mahad saw a brochure for a competition of Disney knowledge.

She walked over to a mouse like figure and asked, "Is this competition real?"

The mouse like figure said, "Yes it is. What is your name?"

"Danyal Parker," Answered the girl, "What's yours? Just out of curiosity."

"Mickey Mouse." Answered the mouse

Danyal smiled and she said, "When I win, can you please do me and a group of my friends a favor?"

Mickey nodded.

Toboé went running and he asked, "How'd it go?"

Danyal answered, "I'm participating for the Disney Knowledge contest."

Toboé cried, "Sweet, we can watch right?"

"Yes," answered Danyal, "The competition is tomorrow."

The next morning was the first round of the tournament Danyal went up to the podium and a figure was boy of seven years old he had black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt blue bow tie on the collar and as well as black jacket.

The host was a blue strong man with a black ponytail and black goatee wearing a blue tuxedo cried, "I'm your host the Genie, let's begin the first round of the Disney Knowledge contest, to answer any of the questions press the button on your right. Our first question is what day did the one that started it all come out?"

The boy pushed the button and he said, "Um 1938?"

Danyal pushed the button and she said, "December 21, 1937 which would be 75 years on that day and it was a surprising success at the box office during that time."

The host said, "Oh looks like we got ourselves a Ms. Smarty. Now next question, name the biggest movies that were popular during our renaissance."

The boy responded, "Was it the 1990s?"

Danyal pushed the button and she explained, "It started with the Little Mermaid in 1989 ultimately bringing in classics that includes Beauty and the Beast in 1991, Aladdin in 1992 and in 1994 the Lion King came out and the start of the decline was ironically Pocahontas in 1995 and the end of the Renaissance was the release of Tarzan in 1999."

The host dropped his jaw and he said as he was literally turning into a sheep, "I feel sheepish, all right b-a-a-a-h-d girl, but no more pranking."

Danyal said taking it seriously, "I'm not pranking sir, it's the truth."

The genie man laughed and he said, "Just kidding. Last question,"

As Genie was preparing the question Bianca said, "Three dollars if she gets it right."

Mahad shook hands with Bianca, and the genie asked, "What does the plaque in the California theme park by our creator say?"

Omar snapped, "Hey you're not old enough to gamble."

Mahad retorted, "Nag, nag, nag! Why can't you loosen up a bit? You're as bad as Danyal when it comes to stuff like this."

Danyal pushed the button and she answered, "Walt Disney's plaque says "For as long as there's imagination left in the world, Disneyland will never be complete."

Genie said, "We have a winner for our first round. Young lady, we expect you to be prepared for the finals after the semifinals which will start tomorrow."

Danyal stepped off the platform greeted by her friends, and Mahad gave Bianca the money he owed her.

Danyal said, "All right, I made it through the first round and now it is on to the semifinals, I don't know who my opponent is."

A little girl with light brown hair in pigtails with sea green eyes wearing a white dress that would date back to the early 1800s and ribbons were wrapped around her neck and wrists.

She curtsied and said, "My name is Clara Turner and I might be your opponent for the finals once I beat my opponent. If you guys can come with me I will take you to where participants and his or her friends go to."

She took our heroes to a quiet building that had the sign Lamp's Tavern and our heroes went into the building that was well put and organized.

A man in his late forties was at the desk and he said, "Good afternoon are you Miss Parker?"

"Yes," answered Danyal "I am."

The man said, "Follow me."

Danyal and her group followed the man to an elaborate hallway and he said, "Here is the key to the room."

She took the key and the room was organized and it was quiet and our heroes entered.

Anakin said, "See? You did well in the contest, just one more and you might win."

Danyal retorted, "Thanks Anakin. Do you still have the statue you won with you?"

Anakin presented his dragon statue now covered in ashes on certain places and Danyal asked in concern, "What happened to it?"

Anakin explained, "I sprinkled a small portion of my mother's ashes as a keepsake."

Natius said, "You didn't tell us about her. What was she like?"

Anakin explained, "My mother was a good woman and she was strict when she needed to be and she allowed my two neighbors with open arms. However she perished on her way home with my dad from their anniversary celebration of their wedding."

Mana thought of her own family and she said, "I have an urn of my mother as well, but it's shaped like an oil lamp. I wish I would have met her. My first daddy was cruel and I thought I would end up seriously hurt or even killed. He even whipped my brother and left slashes on his back. Then I was adopted into the Newman family after living in America for five years and I chose to follow Wiccan community with my brother and it is known as Kemetism this form of Neopaganism is from my ancestor's land Egypt."

Anakin replied, "Wow, I'm not sure what my faith is but all religions have the same message of love. My parents were religiously diverse before mum died; my mum was a Jedi, my dad is a Gaelic Wiccan and one of my godfathers is a Christian."

Danyal looked with empathy for both and she said, "I bet your mothers would be proud to see what kind of people you're becoming."

Anakin said, "Do you really think so?"

Danyal said, "Yes Anakin."

Danyal said, "Mana, your mother would be impressed to know you are alive and living a happier life."

She saw the little girl she met taking the statue and she ran off.

Danyal snarled, "Little girl, you come back here!"

She said to Anakin, "Stay here."

She chased after the girl and the girl positioned the dragon over the fireplace.

Danyal snarled, "Don't do it, if you put that statue in that fire, you're going to be in deep trouble."

The girl paid no attention to the teenager's protest and she dropped the dragon statue in the fire and she said in a mocking tone, "Oops."

Danyal ran over to find a fire extinguisher and the fire extinguisher said, "Hey what are you doing?"

Danyal snapped, "Shut up and do your job!"

She squeezed the thing releasing the white foam which stopped the fire.

Danyal took out the dragon statue that had burns and broken pieces.

Clara snatched it again from the girl who hid it behind her back and went in front of Anakin.

She said, "I found this and thought of you."

Clara presented Anakin with the statue he won not too long ago that had burns and he asked with anger in his voice, "Clara, what did you do?!"

He knocked her down and tears started to form the boy's eyes and he said as he was holding her arm, "Why'd you do it?"

Clara screamed, "My arm!"

Anakin cried, "Omar!"

This caused Omar get up and he said, "Anakin, what has gotten into you?!"

Clara broke away from the boy's grip and ran away from him.

Anakin yelled, "Why'd you do this Clara? Oh God! She did it on purpose! She knew what this dragon meant to me!"

Anakin broke down in tears and Omar said trying to defend her, "She's just a-"

"Don't give me that excuse gyp!" Retorted a furious Anakin, as he was walking away from the room with aggravation and sorrow in his mind.

A man with dark hair, brown eyes garbed in a sand colored uniform and he asked, "What did you do to my little angel?"

Anakin snapped, "That girl is no angel, she is a spoiled brat!"

He walked to the bed stared down at the burned statue and he started to cry.

Danyal said, "I tried to save your dragon, I'm so sorry."

Anakin with tears running down his eyes said, "You have the semifinals tomorrow."

Danyal said, "Listen, I'll punish her once I kick her ass in the finals. It's going to be alright."

Anakin felt tears falling from his sorrow filled face as he remembered the day his father told him about his mother's passing.

Danyal stated, "Anakin. It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

Unbeknownst to the two, Clara was eavesdropping this went over to the young woman's room and searched for the book and she saw a cupboard with a padlock on and she tried to break it and decided to use a crowbar and broke the lock and she saw a dark blue book and she tried snatching it, but it started cutting her hands and she started screaming in pain!

Danyal went back and she saw the girl and she walked over to the manager in a furious tone she said, "Excuse me sir, this little brat thought it be a good idea to steal my book. Can you please call your employee Mr. Turner? Thank you."

The manager said over the intercom, "Mr. Turner someone needs to see you."

Danyal said to Mr. Turner, "Your little brat was caught trying to steal my book! This is a warning from me if she tries to cause more harm to any of my friends, we'll have her arrested for stealing and destroying a statue."

Mr. Turner cried, "She's just a kid!"

Danyal said, "Listen here bub that girl burned my friend's statue that meant so much to him. If you don't control her behavior then leave!"

Mr. Turner said in a rude tone, "Go back to your room!"

The manager snapped, "You are in no position to be rude, if I so much as hear one more thing that this little girl did something very bad, I will have you fired."

Danyal walked back to her room and she saw Toboé who was playing his harmonica and he said, "Hi."

Danyal saw the rest of the team asleep and he said, "I found this book in that kid's room."

Danyal said, "Toboé you know better than to sneak in and steal."

Toboé said as he handed her the book, "I know, but I found something you might want to see."

Danyal took a look in the book and she saw pictures of young boys between the ages of 13-18 years old and she saw a picture of Natius amongst them and she looked at the spine and saw the words engraved on the spine "Anaheim Asylum."

Danyal found the phone number, dialed it and an orderly said, "Anaheim Asylum, speaking."

The girl said, "Hello I found a book that has your institution's name engraved on the spine it is from a little girl."

"Mademoiselle, Anaheim Asylum is neither an orphanage nor a foster care; it is a mental hospital for the criminally insane."

Danyal replied, "All right. Thank you."

She hung up with confusion, but she found the email address of the institution and she typed in, "Hello my name is Danyal Parker, this picture is of the little girl in question her name is Clara and she is the adopted daughter of the Lamp's Tavern employee Mr. Turner, and she is eleven years old. Was she born in your institution or was her mother a patient? Please call me or email me if you have more information. Thank you." she attached the photo and sent the email.

Bianca said, "Danyal, what are you doing?"

Toboé explained to her everything that he noticed about Clara.

Bianca commented, "You have a point Toboé. It is not normal for a little girl her age to fall in love with a young boy four-five years her senior."

The next morning was the semifinals and the host asked "What is the title of Davy Crockett?"

A girl of seven with burnt orange hair, green eyes wearing a blue dress over a white blouse started to sing, "Davy, Davy Crocket," just when she was about to sing the last five lyrics, she suddenly felt dizzy and said, "Great Prince of the forest."

The host said, "I'm sorry wrong answer."

Clara pushed the button and she said, "King of the Wild Frontier."

The host cried, "Correct, next question what is the name of the villain in Little Mermaid?"

The little girl pushed the button and just as she was about to say something once more she felt the sensation again and she said, "Ariel."

The host said, "Wrong answer."

Clara placed her hand on the button and said, "Ursula."

The host cried, "Correct. Last question what is the name of the whale in Pinocchio?"

The little girl cried, "Mo-" she was cut off and she felt dizzy again and said, "Moby."

The host said, "Wrong answer."

Emily pushed the button and said, "Monstro."

The host said, "We have a winner. This leads to the finals which will be tomorrow."

The little girl came to and had tears welling in her eyes, Danyal went over to her.

The little girl said between sobs, "I memorized those questions. I can't believe I had them all wrong."

Danyal said in a comforting tone, "It's all right; I'm going to find out what is going on. I have a feeling I'm facing against a new rival."

Later that night, Bianca and Mr. Turner were conversing about their findings and the semifinals.

Mr. Turner said, "There has to be an explanation that she didn't come from an insane asylum."

Bianca stated as she presented the printed paper, "You don't know that. There is a possibility that this girl also cheated."

As Bianca was arguing with Mr. Turner, Clara went over to Mana who was talking to Vandela about what happened at the semifinals

She said, "Let's play a little game Mana; it's called "Will you go to Hell?"!"

Clara pulled out a knife and Mana started to scream and she ran dodging each stab attempt until suddenly Vandela grabbed the knife and snarled, "Get out!"

Clara pulled out a gun and the gun made a realistic firing sound it caused Vandela to scream in terror over and over, "Mommy!"

Clara started laughing as she said, "What's the matter afraid of the loud bang?"

Anakin ran over as he heard Vandela's scream of fright and saw the girl with fear in her eyes.

He screamed, "What did you do?!" he walked up to her with anger in his eyes as he smacked her in the face which knocked her down on the floor.

The boy snarled in his native Gaelic tongue, "dè na Ifrinn thu leis an gu ei, thu beag galla?!"

Zander and Bianca held the furious Anakin back.

Bianca asked, "What's going on? Have you gone messhugannah or something?"

"That little brat was hurting my neighbor's psyche!" snarled Anakin "She's been playing you blokes for saps! She is a demon! A spawn of the Sith!"

He struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Enough." Said the manager as he was walking in the hallway with Mahad and Natius

He asked, "What are you kids doing?"

Anakin said, "Your little "angel" tried to kill that boy's sister but attacked my neighbor instead by using a toy gun to scare her!"

Mahad gritted his teeth with fury and he snapped, "Is that true?!"

The little girl started to fake cry, "I didn't know that I would hurt her. We were just playing. Please give daddy one more chance."

Natius rolled his eyes as he remembered a stupid TV show involving delinquents feigning their guilt.

Mr. Turner snapped, "You all need to leave this building for endangering my little sweet princess."

Danyal cried, "Wait one moment, I am still in the contest and if you kick my friends out, you will regret it because I will report you to your manager."

The manager said, "This Mr. Turner is your last chance to prove that your little "angel" is not endangering my guests because if firing you is what it takes to keep my patrons safe then fine."

 **Author's Notes:** The contest is drawing a close will our heroes convince the people to look pass her Mary Sue-ish facade or will it be too late? Tune in next episode.


	17. Episode XVI (16): Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 16: Shocking Discoveries

The next morning was the final competition of the Disney Knowledge Contest, Danyal was about to leave.

Toboé, Ughie and Simba came running.

Simba said, "Danyal, we need to talk."

"Why?" asked Danyal, "Is there a problem?"

Ughie explained, "You have a phone call."

She took the phone and she said pressing a button, "I put the phone on speaker we need to know who it is."

The voice on the phone asked with a thick French accent, "Is this Danyal Parker?"

"Yes. This is she." answered the girl.

The voice in the phone sounded vibrant in spite of old age and it happened to belong to a man in his early 60s with red hair that was graying, distinct blue-green eyes wearing blue scrubs.

He said, "My name is Doctor Hugo, I am calling from the Anaheim Asylum mademoiselle. I just received an email of the picture you sent to us."

"So do you recognize her?" asked Danyal

The doctor asked, "Where is she right now? Is she in a room where she can hear you?"

"No." replied Danyal as she was putting her shoes on, "She's preparing for the contest."

"Call the holder of the contest and tell them to declare the final invalid. Then call the police."

"What? Why?!" asked Ughie

"The little girl in the picture is not really a little girl." Replied the doctor

"What?!" asked Toboé

"How can that be?" asked Bianca, "The picture that she sent to you is the photograph of the adopted daughter of an employee of Lamp's Tavern. She is eleven years old."

"No she is not mademoiselle. She is a grown woman."

"Excusez-moi?" asked Danyal

Anakin explained, "I have a hunch that she has hypoplasia or hypopituitarism both are rare hormonal disorders that prevents the physical growth and it makes the person a proportional dwarf."

Zander finished, "In other words, you would see them as only children to your eyes when clearly they would be older than they look. Sort of like Baby Doll from Batman or the hobbits from Tolkien."

The doctor said, "Exactly as stated by our records Jezebel Cain was born in 1966, she is 46 years old."

Danyal asked, "Why does she target young men?"

The doctor replied, "She uses hypnotism to give her their weapons so she could sell them illegally."

"This has to be a mistake." Said Ughie,

"I hope so for your well-being, does she have the scars?" asked the doctor

"What scars are you referring to sir?" asked Toboé

"Jezebel was one of our most violent patients," Explained Dr. Hugo, "when she was here she was kept in a straitjacket to stop her from harming our staff. She was constantly fighting to get out of it; it scratched into her skin and left her with marks on her wrists and neck. There's no way you could have ignored them."

"Why was she in your hospital, did she kill someone?" asked Simba,

Dr. Hugo answered, "She is perilously cruel and vicious monsieur. She has murdered young men before."

"I knew there was something shifty about that girl!" said Toboé

"She's been posing as a little girl for most of her life," explained the doctor, "in 2004 she tricked a family in the Elias County into adopting her and when she failed to seduce the family's son into giving any weapons to sell she killed him. She disappeared 6 months after the murder and we lost track of her since then. If it really is Jezebel, you have to hurry."

Danyal said, "What should we do now?"

"I say humiliate her in public and expose her for the lying fraud she is." Said Zander

As they were running out to the site where the contest was being held and she called her friends about the situation, Natius waved his hand at their friends coming.

Natius said, "Okay listen up here's how we'll get her exposed. Mana you take the staff away, Bianca and I will put a device on the girl that will amplify her voice so all could hear. Zander when she confesses block her escapes and take her to the crowd."

Danyal walked up to the podium and readied herself for the final competition. Emily was about to go up when suddenly two persons appeared.

Bianca said, "This is for you so all the land can hear your lovely voice."

Natius put the microphone on her dress collar

Clara said, "Thank you."

Clara went up to the podium to prepare her trickery.

Genie went on the podium and he said, "It is time for the final competition of the Disney Knowledge contest. Take your positions."

As the Genie was getting the questions Mana was going under the stage floor and she took out her scythe and cut a hole in the floor small enough for a staff to go through she grabbed the staff and when she turned it she saw a cobra's head with ruby eyes. Mana who had a hatred for snakes smashed the head to the ground until the snake head was gone. Mana ran to the exit and she showed Mahad the staff, Mahad took the staff and put it behind his back.

The Genie cried, "Final question, name the seven dwarfs without looking at your notes."

Danyal pushed the button and answered, "Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, and Bashful."

Genie said, "You're correct! You have won this prize, the shard of a crystal from the bottom of the sea."

Clara screamed in a voice no longer of a child, "That prize is mine! I should have hypnotized you like I did at the semifinals!"

This echoed so loudly that the crowd was silent and one of the men cried, "Cheat!"

Danyal said, "You have cheated all the way here Clara Turner or should I say Jezebel Cain! The Snake Seductress!"

The crowd became angry with the woman and Mr. Turner cried, "Would you sympathize with a poor defenseless little woman. I mean girl!"

The manager now realizing that Mr. Turner was covering her he snapped in the crowd, "You're fired!"

Jezebel tried to run, but Zander pulled out two dolls one resembling Jezebel and the other representing Mr. Turner and with a swing to the wall both of them went flying to the wall, and Zander tied them up with string.

Mahad yelled as he was taking the staff out and handed it to a security guard, "One more thing, here is the weapon she used."

One of the men in the crowd cried, "Get them!"

The crowd started to gather around the two and police officers came over and arrested the two for what they had done.

Moments following the arrest Danyal started to hear a laugh and it was from her phone.

She asked, "Yes?"

The caller was Merlin as he said, "The Sword of Time is ready."

Danyal cried, "Come on, let's go!"

Our heroes headed over to where Merlin is at and Natius asked, "So the sword is charged?"

"Yes," answered Merlin, "But my advice is to not use the sword's power as much as you did previous as you have found the weapons."

Natius said, "Thank you Merlin."

He turned to the team and he said, "Let's go and find our way home."

Danyal said, "Come on, Ughie Anubis, Kisara, Simba. Kisara, Simba climb in my backpack."

She saw a handle on her satchel where her book rested and she placed the staff upon the handle and she picked up Ughie and Anubis, Natius saw a secluded area without buildings or people Natius took the sword and stabbed in horizontal manner and in a flash of light our heroes vanished.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the sword has been charged to full power, what world will our heroes visit? Will they find their way home? Tune in next episode.


	18. Episode XVII (17): Head over Fins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 17: Head over Fins

Natius opened his eyes and looked around to see where he and his friends were. Natius took a notice of his clothes as they looked as if they were from 1880s, Kisara looked at the sky.

She cried, "Hey, Time Bandit is at it again."

Fireworks started to go off and Mahad muttered, "Woah."

Anakin said, "I'm going there to check out what's going on."

Toboé looked at the sky and he saw a full moon, and he pulled out a bottle with dark purple liquid, he poured it into a cup and he stared at the others who were shocked after he drank it.

Toboé snapped, "What?! I don't want to lose my sanity when I become a wolf." he turned into his wolf form

He asked, "Anyway, what if you die out there Ani?"

"Don't worry Talbot. I'm not one to die without a fight." said Anakin as he saw a rowboat and went ahead.

What our heroes did not know was that the fireworks were in celebration of Prince Eric's birthday, Prince Eric was a young man with black hair, blue eyes wearing a white shirt blue pants and it was filled with music and an old man cried, "Silence. It is now a privilege to present a very large present."

The cloths wrapping the present became loose and revealed a large statue of the young prince, Prince Eric's sheepdog Max growled at it and Eric looked over at the sky and suddenly thunder started to rumble.

One of the men yelled, "Hurricane-a-coming!"

Anakin looked around and wind was starting to howl at the night and it started to rain and Anakin had to leave he started to row at a faster rate to keep himself away from the ship as it was catching fire and he saw a young man with black hair unconscious who sunk until a woman a girl with red hair, blue-green eyes, with a purple seashell bra grabbed him and took him to the shore.

Anakin stared stunned and he rowed back to the team.

The next morning our heroes went over to a beach where the girl took the young man to safety that night Anakin went over to the girl and saw that she was not girl, but a mermaid and Anakin turned over to Danyal and asked, "Where are we at now?"

Danyal answered as she saw a castle close to the shore and she said, "Judging by the architect we're probably at the Virgin Islands in the 1880s."

Mana cried in an exasperated tone, "We're in the world of the overrated Little Mermaid. And I'm betting right now the mermaid is singing on how she wants to be with him. What do we do now?"

"Simple," said Natius, "we follow the mermaid."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Danyal, "Not only are there are potential spies out to get us, but I have a feeling someone is watching us as of this moment."

Toboé asked, "One problem, how are we to follow her? None of us can survive in aquatic environments."

Danyal looked into her book and she found nothing and she snapped to herself, "What a crock."

Zander asked, "What's wrong?"

Danyal replied, "I can't find any spells even with the magic of my staff I seriously doubt that it will allow us to breathe underwater for an indefinite time period. Mahad do you have any luck?"

Mahad looked into his book and he found nothing he snapped, "I can't find any either."

"What do we do now?" asked Bianca,

"Simple we explore this area." answered Danyal as she closed her book and placed it in her satchel.

Our heroes headed over to where the village was at. Anakin was looking around and he saw a laced necklace that was with a wooden carved wolf that was howling at the moon.

He said, "How much for the necklace?"

The man asked, "How about £1.97?"

Anakin took out the necessary amount and he took the necklace and he said, "Toboé I found something that could help you with your werewolf problems."

Toboé took the necklace and he tried it on and the wolf carving went down to where his heart would be and he said, "Thanks pal, you know my ancestors were Cherokee and they value the wolf as one of the totems that teach the importance of loyalty whether from family or friends."

As soon as the day was over, Omar asked, "Where do we head to?"

Natius looked around and he saw a tavern he went back and he exclaimed, "There is a tavern that might help us for the evening."

Anakin rolled his eyes and he asked, "Why do we have to stay in these taverns?"

Natius explained, "Because taverns are also known for being inns. So let's go."

Our heroes have reached to the tavern and lay to rest for the next day.

The next day Danyal was looking in her book to see if there are any ways to get back to Los Angeles she saw an illustration that resembled a gateway.

She said, "Hey guys, I found out something."

Natius and the others gathered as Danyal said, "In order to unlock this portal a boy from the house of Ababwa has to face his fear from the past and the portal will reveal itself once that fear has been vanquished."

Omar looked at Mahad and he asked, "What fear did you have other than clowns?"

Mahad snapped, "I don't to talk about it!"

Omar said, "Come on I'm your brother, don't be afraid."

Mahad snapped, "Hell no! I'd rather reveal it once we get out of this dump."

Bianca snapped, "You know this world happened to be a favorite of mine because of the music and it is a shame we can't go."

Danyal said, "You know it is rumored you can hear a singing in the water when you head for the beach."

Natius muttered, "It better not be La Llorona."

Danyal retorted, "That spirit comes out in the night. So let's head for there."

Our heroes arrived at the beach and saw a girl with red hair, blue-green eyes garbed in a beige dress and graceful legs.

Danyal walked over to a fish that was yellow and blue, a red crab, and a seagull she asked, "What happened here?"

The crab stared at her in fear and he said, "Please, don't kill me."

Danyal picked up the crab and the crab used his pincers and she yelled in pain.

The crab snapped, "Get away from me human!"

Danyal said, "I don't kill you guys, but can you please answer my question?"

The crab said, "All right, my name is Sebastian, the girl you see walking is not a human she is a mermaid and her name is Ariel she traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs and she has three days and the prince has to kiss her or she'll be Ursula's."

Danyal said, "So what are we to do? We don't who the prince is."

Sebastian explained, "He is a human that Ariel rescued last night."

Danyal realized that the incident from the previous night had happened she ran over to the others and she said, "We have a problem."

Mana asked, "So we have to get the prince to fall in love with a mermaid? Come on, that has got to be stupidest romantic cliché ever given the fact that the mermaid doesn't even know him."

"You have a point, though unfortunately we'll have to help."

Mana asked, "But why? Seriously, why do we have to help a mermaid who has made a stupid choice?"

Bianca asked, "You don't like Ariel?"

"No!" said Mana, "I had to watch it at school on the day before the night I was kidnapped and most of the girls in my class keep saying Ariel is prettier than Belle when I told them who my favorite Disney Princess was which was Belle and when I told them my favorite Disney movie was Aladdin, they told me it was boring. Seriously, Natius could you just use the Sword to transport us out of this dump?"

Natius checked his sword and the symbol was not glowing and Mahad asked, "Why is it not shining?"

Danyal looked into her book and she answered, "The sword can only be activated during a happily ever after."

Mana rolled her eyes and annoyed, "Fine we'll help this brainless mermaid."

Danyal said calmly, "Mana, enough. The sooner we solve this the sooner we can leave."

Our heroes started to follow Prince Eric and Ariel yet there was no luck for a kiss. Just when all was lost Ariel and Eric were on a boat.

Danyal cried, "We may have an opportunity that might reach the happy ending."

Anakin pulled out a knife that had holes on the blade.

Danyal asked, "Hey, who did you steal from to get that, Tommy Oliver?"

"No," answered Anakin, "I made this in Art and I hoped that it can work for tonight." Anakin started to play a note in a C minor in a tune to "Kiss the Girl"

Mana asked, "When did he start this?"

Toboé answered, "He was watching his mother and started to learn how to use it and it took him one year to recover his ability after his mum died."

Mana looked excitedly just as Ariel and Eric were about to kiss they fell off the boat, ruining the scene. Mana growled in frustration and she cried, "This is getting us nowhere!"

Our heroes later that nightsaw a woman with dark hair and singing in a beautiful and Danyal snapped, "Aqua Jet!"

She blasted the woman and saw a conch shell necklace and she asked, "I wonder what would happen if I take this."

Natius screamed as he saw a tentacle preparing to slap Danyal in the face, "Parker!"

Danyal saw the tentacle and was slapped in the face sending her flying to a wall of a mysterious cavern.

Danyal used her staff to balance herself and she collapsed on her stomach.

Before blacking out she heard a voice asking, "What should we do with her Oswald?"

 **Author's Notes:** Will Ariel kiss the prince of her dreams before the sunset of the third day? Can our heroes bring the happily ever after to escape? How will they face against a sea witch and a mysterious apprentice? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	19. Episode XVIII (18): Union of Sea & Shore

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 18: A Union of Sea and Shore

She felt her vision coming back and she found herself lying in the bed and she blurred outlines and she placed her glasses on and she asked, "What the hell happened back there?"

Omar scolded, "What you did back there was stupid. You need to pay attention because you almost got yourself killed!"

Danyal said, "There was something about that woman. That shell contained some sort of entity like a soul. You know like Pegasus with the Millennium Eye. How long was I out?"

"Since last night," Toboe answered. "After the damage you took, some of us were afraid you weren't going to wake up."

Bianca asked Danyal with concern, "Are you in any pain right now?"

Danyal said, "Not necessarily, I heard someone going by the name Oswald in the cave."

Natius muttered, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

Mahad said, "Ah yeah Epic Mickey! I remember the time we each had to take shots on who goes through the levels."

"I've heard of him too," said Mana. "Though I've only seen him in action once."

"Was there anything else you heard?" Omar wondered.

Danyal answered, "No. However I strongly advise that we watch that woman from last night like a hawk."

"But we don't know where she disappeared to or where she'll show up again," said Omar.

"Actually, there was an announcement that Eric brought a strange girl to his castle and is taking her as his bride." said Natius.

Danyal said, "Damn it! It's Ursula in disguise!"

Zander moaned, "That's what attacked you."

"We've got to stop her!" Bianca cried.

"And we'd better do it fast," said Natius. "We don't have a lot of time before the sun sets."

Vandela asked, "Can I fight?"

Mahad said, "I advise that you and Toboe investigate the Oswald character."

Toboe snarled, "Are you serious?!"

Mahad snapped, "I'm dead serious. We got a party to crash folks!"

"Danyal, if you're up for a fight, you can come," Bianca was saying. "But if you think you need to rest more, then that's OK too."

Danyal smiled, "I'll give her a payback's a bitch message! Let's get moving!"

The heroes hurried to catch up to the ship that was hosting the wedding. It was already out to sea, but the heroes had no problem getting there. They even enlisted the help of animals like dolphins, sea gulls, lobsters, and starfish.

When they finally made it, a commotion stirred up. Everyone was in a panic, but Eric was in a trance.

Danyal grabbed the necklace and smashed it causing Ariel's voice to return. Ursula turned into her real form and she grabbed Ariel.

A bubble started to surround the team and they went underwater.

Danyal fired a blast at Ursula and she taunted, "Are you gonna cry bitch? That's payback for last night! Now come on bitch!"

Ursula started growing to the size of a Titaness.

Danyal cried, "Holy boss battle, Batman!"

Mahad snapped, "Enough with the Batman jokes!"

Anakin started to climb up on the tentacles and Ursula noticed him.

She wrapped one of her tentacles around his waist and she snarled, "You insolent brat!"

She threw him to where the boat was.

Anakin felt searing pain in his back as he made contact with the hard wood and just when he was about to land in the water.

He felt himself levitated back on the boat and he saw a black mouse with a peach face, black eyes, garbed in a red robe with a blue pointed hat with a crescent moon and stars.

He asked "Are you all right?"

Anakin retorted, "I'm fine."

Danyal saw some ship remains and smiled at the thought and she hoisted Zander and she said, "It's your turn for the glory."

Zander started driving the helm of a wrecked ship as he said, "Hey Ursula the sea bitch!"

Ursula turned to him and Zander drove the sharp end into the woman's heart as he said, "You're sushi!"

When he realized lightning was going to hit, Zander raced off the boat and he swam to the shore and closed his two fists extending his middle fingers to the sea witch that died.

The heroes laughed and cheered for their victory and the storm finally died down.

Meanwhile back on the surface, Danyal went over to the mouse that saved Anakin's life.

She said, "I want to thank you for saving this boy and I would like to ask, who you are."

The mouse explained, "I'm Mickey Mouse and I asked my father Walt to summon you."

Danyal asked, "But why us? We are not the heroic types; we are nothing more than ordinary fans of Disney."

Mickey asked, "May I have your book please?"

Danyal handed her book to the mouse and Mickey started to explore the pages and he said, "The gateway back to your world has been sealed so the only way to unlock it is that you Mahad must face a fear from your past."

Mahad asked, "Why me? Natius is the one who played that song so he should be the one tested."

Mickey said, "True that he opened the gate, but like me on separate occasions he made a mistake, and you made one yourself by opening the portal so you should reopen the gate to allow you guys to get yourself back home."

Natius's Sword of Time started to shine and he asked, "Sir, why is the sword glowing?"

Mickey cried out, "You see this sword has the ability to transport you through time when the happy ending happens and I feel that the mermaid has married the prince already."

Natius asked, "So can you guide us out?"

Mickey explained, "I am afraid that I cannot guide you out, but my half-brother Oswald can."

Natius asked, "So where is he?"

Mickey commanded, "In the cave where the werewolf was."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Mickey has been found and now Oswald must be found to return our heroes home. Will Natius and his team find the Lucky Rabbit or will they fail? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	20. Episode XIX (19): Forgotten Cavern

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 19: Forgotten Cavern

Eight year old Anakin Strife was playing a video game called Kingdom Hearts and he started to hear arguing between his mother and his older brother Morgan.

Anakin's mother reprimanded in a firm voice holding a bag, "Morgan Benedict, I raided your room and I found all these homemade pipes and bottles of alcoholic beverages. Are you kidding me? This is rubbish. Not only would you go to Scotland Yard that would send me there as well take this out to the dumpster."

Morgan snapped back, "I'm not throwing it away, mum."

"Yes you are." Retorted the woman and she took the bag.

Morgan snapped, "Well bugger you too."

Anakin's mother asked, "What did you say?!"

Morgan ignored her and went upstairs where Anakin was and Morgan was kicking the door screaming, "Let me in! Let me in! You little snitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

Anakin pressed the pause button on the video game and turned off the TV and hid in the closet as Morgan broke the door.

Morgan started searching the boy's room and he snapped, "Where are you?!"

Anakin had tears running down his face as his brother was starting to pull out the wires on his PlayStation 2 and started to take it downstairs.

Anakin's mother was starting to go upstairs and she saw her son taking a PlayStation 2 and she stopped Morgan and asked, "Why are you taking your brother's video game system?"

Anakin coming out of the closet snapped, "You may be my older brother, but you're not allowed to take any of my stuff without asking because it's stealing."

Morgan snapped, "At least I'm not a whiny spoiled brat who complains."

Anakin just glared at him with disappointment and he exclaimed, "If you keep doing all these dangerous things, you're going to end up paying the consequences and the Drug Monster will swallow you."

 **4 years later**

12-year-old Anakin was staring down at his hand.

He heard Natius asking, "What's wrong Ani?"

Anakin retorted, "It's nothing."

Danyal looked closely at the boy's eyes and she reassured calmly, "You can tell us Anakin."

Anakin explained, "I figured out why I left. A large contribution was my older brother Morgan."

Mahad laughed, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Anakin glared at the laughing boy and he explained, "My brother started stealing things from me and he didn't tell me why he was doing that until December 2008, my mum discovered that Morgan was using substances that are bad and beverages that are alcoholic and he was told to throw them away, but he refused and tried to steal my video game system so he could fuel his addiction, but my mum and I stopped him and I told him if he kept doing things like that he would end up swallowed by the Drug Monster."

Natius asked, "What's a Drug Monster?"

Danyal explained, "It's a video about a boy who smoked a magic pipe that made him happy and the monster that was in the magic swallowed him whole."

Danyal turned to Anakin and she stated, "Listen pal, the drug monster thing is just a way of saying that the addiction would consume someone. When did this happen?"

Anakin started to remember something and he replied, "I remember when I started to smell funny stuff when I was four and a year later I found out he almost died because my mom told me he was pale, blue tinge on his lips and had a needle driven through his wrist. I didn't know what it was until I stumbled to the video on YouTube and it surprised me that I was never shown this video."

Natius asked, "What do you mean? Is it because you're not from America? If so, how did you go to the Disney world?"

Anakin explained, "You see I am from Wales and I came to the Disney world after hearing a voice in the Wentwood forest and I-."

Zander interrupted the boy as he cried, "I found the entrance to the cave guys."

Toboé smiled, "The sooner we find this rabbit, the sooner we get home."

"Wait," cried out Mickey, "The wolf boy will stay here."

Toboé complained, "Aw man! Why do I have to stay?"

Mickey explained, "Knowing your behavior, you'll kill him and have him for lunch."

Toboé was at a loss for words and reluctantly stayed behind.

Natius and our heroes entered the caves and they saw drawings of characters that were from a time when Disney was at their finest era.

Danyal started to hear a crying and she remarked, "I hear something crying."

They followed the sound of a crying and they saw a young anthropomorphic mouse with blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a lavender jumpsuit Zander came over and asked, "What is wrong?"

The mouse responded, "We won't be remembered by anyone, now all fans of the master's works are the teenager stuff."

Danyal looked as if she felt nostalgia and she cried, "Gadget Hackwrench!"

The mouse now known as Gadget asked looking at the girl, "You know my name?"

Danyal answered, "Yes, I remember you and your team, Monterey Jack, Chip, Dale, and Zipper the fly. I need to ask you this little mouse, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were the Rescue Rangers."

Gadget explained, "It was tragic when the 2000s came in with the pop star hullabaloo, we have been abandoned as if we are nothing more than a memory wiped away."

Ughie looked at her and she explained, "You know we're looking for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, do you know where he is?"

Gadget shook her head and she thought of an idea and she answered, "I have someone who can help, Pluto!"

An orange dog came in front of our heroes and the dog saw Simba and Kisara and started chasing them.

Simba screamed, "Demon dog!"

Kisara and Simba started running, and Simba stopped for a moment he positioned himself and nothing happened, he did not turn into a lion and Danyal held Pluto back and she calmed him down.

She started to look at the others and Zander remarked, "You have a way with pets."

Mana asked, "Do you know where Oswald is?"

Pluto started to sniff around and caught the scent. Our heroes followed the dog and they saw an anthropomorphic rabbit with long ears wearing light blue shorts.

Anakin asked, "Excuse me, but are you Oswald the Lucky Rabbit?"

The rabbit responded, "I was but now I am nothing but a forgotten character. So go ahead call me lame and boring just like all the other kids in the real world."

Danyal exclaimed, "Oswald, we are not here to make fun of you in any way, shape, or form. We just need your help; we're trying to find our way home to the real world. We have the weapons that fit our personality. I don't understand I thought you were fighting against the Forsaken."

The rabbit explained, "In this cave is all that's left of my army and we were outnumbered and we had to retreat there."

Danyal answered, "Sir, I'm proving to you I have the Staff of Faith."

She handed the rabbit her staff and Oswald answered back coldly, "That staff is probably a prop."

Danyal took out her book and she asked, "What about this book?"

Oswald did not even lay his eyes upon it and he remarked, "It's probably just a book for little kids."

Danyal getting fed up with the rabbit's attitude and she stated, "We can prove that they are genuine."

Bianca scoffed, "Danyal, let's go it's a waste of time and besides I don't see the point of this and besides that rabbit is just as lame as animation in general."

As Bianca was walking out Danyal tapped her staff and it caused Bianca to stay where she was standing much to Oswald's surprise.

Danyal stated firmly, "Listen here, Bianca you are an essential part of the team and you're just going to give up like that?"

Bianca snapped in a cold voice, "I didn't even want to go to the Disney universe in the first place!"

Danyal asked, "Then why did you sneak out to visit us? If you really want to go home, you'll have to help us out!"

Omar stated, "She's right. I know you want to go home, but what I'm learning throughout this journey is that we have to play by rules and limitations to escape."

Bianca stood and thought for a moment and she remarked, "All right, you'll owe me big time."

Danyal walked back to the others.

Oswald stood up and he stated, "I can help you now, you girl with the glasses, let me see the book." Danyal handed him the book.

Oswald started looking in the pages and he cried, "I found out where the gate is. It is in Toontown, and Toontown is located at Los Angeles."

Danyal exclaimed in shock, "What?! That's improbable!"

Oswald answered back, "It's true, if you want to go Los Angeles, use the Sword of Time out of the cave because I'd rather you not take me."

Danyal asked, "What about you and your army; are you guys able to win the battle?"

Oswald answered, "In the words of my father, 'if you desire for dreams to come true, you have got to have courage to pursue them.' I will still assist you, but I need to gather reinforcements."

Natius and our heroes went out of the cave.

Toboé asked, "How'd it go? Did you find the gate?"

Danyal answered, "Yes. It's in an alternate version of Los Angeles. Wait before we leave, I have a question for you, Vandela and Anakin. Have any of you three been to Los Angeles?"

Vandela shook her head and Toboé answered, "All three of us never been to California, and we are from Wales. So we don't know what it's like there."

Vandela explained, "I was born in Sweden."

Natius stabbed the sword horizontally, the pets rushed to their respective owners Natius turned to Mickey

He asked, "Mickey, are you going with us?"

Mickey nodded and he stated, "I'll come with you, but when you leave to the real world, I can't come because certain people can't see me. What I mean is that there are people out there who stifled their imagination."

He ran over to our heroes as a flash of light was starting to shine, and they all vanished.

 **Author's Notes:** Now our heroes have found out where the gate is, what dangers will they discover? Will Mahad be ready to face whatever fear he has? Tune in next episode. Until then please read and review.

The Drug Monster that Anakin and Danyal were talking about is a nod to a video that I watched when I was younger and it is available on YouTube. However it is inspired by a real story.


	21. Episode XX (20): Murder of the Gag King

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

 **In memory of Bob Hoskins (1942-2014)**

Episode 20: Murder of the Gag King

Natius came to and he saw he and his friends were in clothes suited for 1940s standards and he saw a man in his mid-forties he was slightly obese, garbed in a brown overcoat, a necktie around his neck, as well as suspenders

He asked, "What are kids doing here?"

Anakin got up and he said, "Hey aren't you Eddie Valiant?"

The man responded, "Yes, why are you kids over here?"

Mahad said in a blunt manner, "We're looking for a way back-."

And he was interrupted by the red car driver snapping, "Get off the road."

Our heroes with Valiant got off the street and Mahad looked around and he asked, "What are we doing here anyway?"

Valiant entered a bar and Natius was about to enter when the security guard said, "Son, let me see your ID."

Danyal explained, "Sir none of us have IDs as we are under the age of 21."

The security guard snapped, "Then hit the road kids."

Bianca asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Simple," answered Natius, "We follow Mr. Valiant."

Later that night they followed Valiant to the Ink and Paint Club which was nightclub that was strictly for humans.

Anakin asked, "What does that mean humans only?"

Danyal looked into her book and she said, "It seems to me we are in a parallel version of Los Angeles in the 1940s where cartoon characters and humans live side by side. Why are we still animated?"

She knocked on the door and a man asked in a gruff voice, "Got the password?"

Mahad said, "Swordfish!"

Omar said, "Sliders!"

Danyal face palmed and said, "Walt sent me."

The door opened and the gorilla got a look at or heroes and snapped, "No Toons allowed!"

The girl said, "We're not toons, we're humans; also they're with me sir. Come on."

Danyal saw Valiant and she said to the group, "There he is."

She tried to get past and one of the security guards said, "Let me see your ID miss."

Danyal said, "I'm sorry sir, I do not have an ID."

Anakin said, "You don't need to look at the girl's ID."

The security guard retorted, "I don't need to look at the girl's ID."

Anakin commented, "You need to move along and do your job."

The security guard left, Mahad asked, "How'd you do that?"

Anakin answered, "Jedi mind trick works on stupid people."

Our heroes walked over to Valiant and he was talking to a man who was bald wearing a flannel shirt and pants, yet he had a sense of humor.

Anakin asked, "Who are you?"

"Marvin Acme," replied the man, "I own Toontown and the Gag King. If it's Acme it's a gasser. Put it there little boy."

Anakin shook the man's hand but felt his hand getting shocked

Marvin said, "Hand Buzzer, still the best seller." He took it off and gave it to the young boy.

The gorilla was standing right behind our heroes and he asked, "What are kids like you doing here? This is for human adults."

Anakin tried to use force persuasion, but the gorilla grabbed the kids and threw them out he snapped, "Come back when you have an ID! Got it?"

The gorilla slammed the door Anakin did the reverse peace sign Bianca saw a light on a window and she said, "Let's go."

Natius saw Mr. Valiant heading over to a studio.

Zander asked, "Why do we have to follow him?"

"Because," answered Bianca, "I have a feeling that we'll have to find out what is going on."

Toboé looked at the moon and it was waxing crescent and he asked, "Where do we go afterwards?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and he said, "Come on." They walked into the studio and Danyal looked at the sign and she muttered, "Maroon Cartoons."

She heard Anakin yelling, "Come on."

Our heroes entered a building and they found Mr. Valiant talking with a man who was slightly obese with black hair nearly bald, wearing a grey business suit.

Mana looked at a black device asked, "What is that?"

Mahad held Mana back and he answered, "That is a device used for film editing."

The gray-suited man asked, "Who are you kids?"

Danyal stated, "I'm Danyal, this is Natius, Bianca, Omar, Mahad, Mana, Toboé, Vandela, and Anakin. The dogs and cats are Simba, Ughie, Anubis, and Kisara."

The man with the gray suit said, "My name is R.K. Maroon, CEO of Maroon Cartoons."

Anakin asked, "What is this about?"

R.K. Maroon gave Natius some pictures and they were pictures of Marvin Acme playing patty cake with a woman who looked as if she was a cartoon character, and Natius started to go through the pictures as if animating something.

A white rabbit with red hair spiking as it was Droopy Dog wearing red suspenders with a polka dot bowtie and he cried, "Jessica is my wife."

Danyal asked, "So you're married to the cartoon woman?" the rabbit nodded as tears were falling and

Mana asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to your wife?"

Danyal answered, "Apparently Marvin was caught playing patty-cake, literally, and it's sort of like being unfaithful. No man likes seeing his wife with another."

Mr. Maroon provided the rabbit a drink, and he said, "Roger, I know it's hard but drink this it will make you feel better."

Roger drank the offered beverage and he started to feel an urge and he started to go off as if he was a rocket.

Danyal covered her ears and she cried, "Boys! Take cover!"

As Roger was making a high pitched noise Danyal's eyeglasses started to crack.

She said, "Aw damn it these glasses were new."

As Roger collapsed on the desk Zander asked, "Is everyone all right?"

Danyal looked at her glasses and she said, "Other than having my glasses lens damaged, I'm not injured."

She walked over to Roger with sympathy.

She said, "Roger, I understand how you feel, but you should ask your wife about this."

Valiant said in a sarcastic tone, "Them dames will be knocking on his door."

Roger snapped about he and his wife were going to be happy and finished, "Capital H-A-P-P-I!" and he broke right through the glass.

Danyal smacked Valiant and snapped, "What is the matter with you?! That is just a cruel joke you just made. You'll have to help him at some point."

Danyal turned to the rest of the group and she said, "Let's get out of this place."

Toboé started to have a look as if he was going insane.

Danyal asked, "Mr. Valiant, before we leave do you have any handcuffs?"

Valiant pulled out the handcuffs and he said, "I have no keys for them."

Danyal said, "Its fine, I have to subdue one of my comrades."

She turned to Zander and asked, "Can you hold him Zander?"

Zander placed Toboé's hands behind his back.

Toboé asked, "What are you doing? I didn't break the law!"

Danyal said as she placed handcuffs on the werewolf, "It's for own good Talbot, especially with your other side."

Valiant asked, "Talbot, as in Lawrence Talbot?"

Toboé asked in an arrogant tone, "Who do you think turns into a wolf at night? Lon Chaney? I am his-" but he was cut off when Bianca slapped him in the face.

She snapped, "Come on dog breath!"

"What did you call me?" asked the werewolf boy.

Natius snapped, "This is not a time for insults, let's go."

Omar asked, "One question, where are we going to go?"

Valiant answered, "There is an empty room next to my office."

Our heroes followed Mr. Valiant to where his office was and Natius asked, "Are you sure there is an empty room for us?"

Mr. Valiant as he was entering his office responded, "It is the best I could find."

Anakin walked into the empty room with beds ready and he said, "At least it has some place for us to sleep."

Mahad asked, "How are we going back to the real world with a young soul. I hope they didn't take his physical body off of life support."

Zander asked, "Danyal, how long have you been following that incident in Wentwood Forest?"

Danyal answered, "I have heard it on the news. I don't know if the hospital the patient in question is in would allow the body to be on life support for two months. I heard that the father kept arguing with them to keep his son on the support. Normally after 72 hours they'd pull the plug."

Anakin said, "I remember that I was hearing a voice in the forest calling to me and I left a note upon my father's chair on my whereabouts so if anything would happen. I didn't know that he actually called 9-9-9."

Mahad said, "Your father loves you, it's just he probably doesn't want you to follow a dark path."

Anakin retorted, "Why does he take his frustrations out when I try to tell him something?"

Mana said, "You do have an older brother, maybe the older brother is going down a darker path leading him to something more dangerous like drugs or something."

It saddened Natius to hear of the fate that would befall Anakin if he didn't return to his world. And for all that he had gone through; it was all the more reason to help him. But if there was anything Natius and his friends knew about being in another world, it was that they had to save the world before they could return home. And to do that, they had to fight the evil force that was plaguing it. But with so many enemies in high places, would any of the heroes be up to the challenge?

Anakin said, "I just remembered that my older brother would shut me out until 2005, I tried to have him come out but my mom covered my eyes and told me to get dad. In 2008 I accidently heard my brother getting yelled at for having stuff that would land him to Scotland Yard. I have a question, what's a junky?"

Danyal answered, "A junky is a person who's addicted."

Bianca asked, "Who called you that?"

Anakin answered, "No one. One of my relatives called my brother that at mum's funeral before he got arrested for trespassing. I don't know why though."

"Clearly, there's been a lot of trouble with your brother," said Mahad. "He's certainly caused you a lot of problems. And if you ask me, he's the reason you're stuck here."

Natius said in a more reassuring way, "If it would mean anything to you, Anakin, we can help you find out about your brother. But first, we have to figure out how to get you home."

Anakin felt as if fog was coming over to him and he started to think in the back of his mind, "This is not Los Angeles."

He started to hear something lurking in the shadows and he saw a dragon like demon with green scales, red eyes, and yellow pupils.

It said, "I got my eyes on you little boy."

Anakin looked in shock as the demon dragon's red eyes were glowing.

The creature cackled, "Don't you recognize me? I am your brother's magic friend, the Drug Monster and your fate is sealed."

Anakin screamed, "No! I won't let you take me!"

Anakin opened his eyes in shock and found himself in the building. Danyal was staring at him and with her was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a detective suit and fedora.

He said, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. My name is Lt. Santino."

Anakin still dazed, asked, "What happened?"

Danyal asked, "Do you remember Marvin Acme?"

Anakin nodded.

The man said bluntly, "The rabbit "cacked" him last night."

Danyal said, "Come along Ani, the guys are waiting."

Ughie was barking as if there was no tomorrow outside of the building and Zander saw Danyal coming out with Anakin accompanying her.

Ughie started to run over to the girl and Bianca said, "It's about time the dog shut up."

She looked at Anakin who looked as if he saw a ghost from his past and she asked, "What's up with you?"

Anubis responded, "It looks like he had a nightmare of sorts by the look of his eyes."

Lt. Santino snapped, "Come on let's get this over with."

Our heroes were taken to the Acme factory to see a cartoony sun and a man was popping out who had red hair mustache and beard wearing a cowboy outfit and he was on fire from behind and Danyal used a water spell, but it got him wet all over.

He said, "Watch where you splash little girl."

Danyal rolled her eyes at the remark and she said, "Let's find out what happened."

They proceeded into the factory and they saw a safe on the ground and looked as if the safe crushed a man's head.

Natius muttered, "Oh dear God."

One of the detectives yelled, "Hey guys!"

The mallet unleashed a spring loaded boxing glove that was heading towards our heroes and ended up hitting Natius in the jaw causing him to crash into a box with toon shoes that were moving as if they were alive.

One of the shoes kicked Anakin in the face causing the young boy to lose his buzzer as it fell from his hand.

Anakin started to look around for it when he felt a cane stamping his hand he looked up and he saw a man who was pale wearing black.

He asked, "Is this boy removing evidence from a crime scene?"

Anakin answered, "No. I'm picking up my buzzer."

The man said grimly, "Hand it over."

Anakin wound his buzzer and he said, "Sure."

The man felt an electric surge and he asked Valiant, "Sir from what I heard the rabbit became agitated and told you that and his wife is going to be happy one way or another after you showed him the pictures. No matter the rabbit is going to get far my men and assistant will find him."

He said, "Judge Doom, we have yet to find the rabbit, but we have various people who can help us find him."

Danyal asked, "Doesn't the rabbit have the right to a fair trial?"

Judge Doom said ignoring the girl's question, "No matter the rabbit won't get far my men will find them."

A siren wailing car busted through the doors and five weasels popped out their names were: Smart Ass, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, and Psycho.

Judge Doom cried as he put on a glove, "Since I had Toontown under my jurisdiction my goal has been to reign in the insanity and to make toons respect the law."

He grabbed a toon shoe and Vandela not taking this prejudice lightly as Doom opened a container with turpentine, acetone, and benzene otherwise known as Dip.

She cried grabbing the hand holding the toon, "Don't kill him! It's not fair!"

Vandela tightened her grip on the man's hand causing the cold judge to slap her away knocking her on the floor.

Judge Doom said, "I'll catch the rabbit. I'll try him, convict him, and execute him."

Judge Doom melted the toon into red paint as if it was blood.

Vandela had tears in her eyes as she saw glimpses of her father's death.

Danyal said, "Come on Vandie."

 **Author's Notes:** Who is the figure with Judge Doom? Will our heroes find Roger before the Toon Patrol? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	22. Episode XXI (21): Secrets Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 21: Secrets Unveiled

By the time our heroes entered the office Roger was begging not to be turned in.

Danyal said, "Mr. Valiant, if you turn him in he'll be dipped."

Valiant asked, "Why would he come to me? I took the pictures of his wife!"

Danyal answered, "You and your brother helped toons in the past. I know it's hard to cope with the loss of a loved one, but I bet your brother would encourage you not to give up what you both would do."

Valiant asked, "So Roger? In a fit of jealousy you wrote your wife a love letter."

Anakin heard a siren going off and he said, "The Toon Patrol are coming!"

Danyal started to hear the sirens going off and it was the Toon Patrol with the old cloaked figure. Roger cried, "Hide me p-p-p-please."

Danyal cried, "Roger! Hold still! Filigree apogee pedigree perigee."

Roger turned into a real live rabbit and he hopped into Danyal's arms and the door knob was shot down.

Smart Guy cried, "They have to have him around somewhere." Vandela started holding the rabbit.

She heard gunshots which caused her to drop the rabbit in fright.

Danyal picked up the rabbit and started petting him as she once owned a rabbit.

Smart Ass walked over to Danyal and asked, "Where's the rabbit?"

Danyal answered, "How should I know dumbass? I haven't seen him!"

The hooded figure with the fair tanned hands said in a rasped voice, "Tell us where he is and I'll spare your lives."

Wheezy cried as he saw a rabbit that resembled Roger walking by, "The rabbit is outside!"

Smart Ass cried, "Let's go!"

The weasels bolted out and the man said, "You haven't seen the last of me."

Mahad smiled as he said, "Oh duplicate spell what do I do without you?"

Anakin asked, "So Roger's still here?"

Roger changed back into his original form.

He asked, "How can I repay you?"

Mahad answered, "When we find a safer sanctuary, can you tell us about the Moon Rabbit shrine?"

Our heroes entered a secret room in a bar and Anakin asked, "Can you please tell us the Moon Rabbit?"

Roger answered, "In ancient times where Toontown would be formed Master Yen Sid trained two kings the Sun Mouse and the Moon Rabbit. When Chernabog started reigning with an iron fist the Firebird assisted the two kings with elemental folk and they disappeared. Overtime there has been sightings of the Moon Rabbit and right now, they'll need help from others when Chernabog awakes and the Firebird is with us."

Mahad saw Valiant leaving and he asked, "Where are you going?"

Valiant retorted, "Stay here and keep an eye on Roger."

Danyal was looking through her book and she said, "Hey guys I think I found the passage to get us to the gateway."

She said, "In order to go back home, we have to prevent Toontown from annihilation." Bianca asked, "What does this have to do with Chernabog?"

Danyal started to flip through pages and she said, "I'm looking."

She found the page and she answered, "The gateway must be opened by the use of the Song of the Firebird, there is a price one who represents the moon must stay to keep Chernabog at bay by closing the gate."

Natius said, "I have the ocarina to play the song."

Anakin was looking around and he asked, "Where's Roger?!"

Anakin went out to the bar and he saw Roger dancing and singing much to Anakin's aggravation he tried to catch Roger, but Roger kept evading the boy.

There is something that's been tormenting me," Omar was saying. "Who the hell is this Chernabog guy?"

"You've seen the movie Fantasia, right?" Mana asked him.

Omar nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Mahad asked, "Do you remember the last number Night on Bald Mountain?"

Omar nodded again. "Wait, you mean that creature is Chernabog?" As Mana nodded Omar groaned, "That's what we're dealing with?"

"Bingo!" Danyal answered. "And it turns out the villains we've faced are his minions. Maleficent said so herself."

Zander wasn't trying to change the subject, but he wanted to focus on the current matter at hand. "Guys, we should concentrate on our current situation. We know that Natius holds the power of the Firebird. I've been thinking, what if Anakin is the one who represents the moon?"

To explain what he meant, he talked about the projection he watched with Danyal. If Anakin was the one, it would make sense, but it would also cause a problem. The heroes promised Anakin that they would help him get home. How could they do that if it meant leaving him behind?

Danyal said, "I think there might be an interpretation of difference. We're going have to wait and see."

Mahad asked, "Are you serious?! I can't imagine the father's guilt and I'll bet he wouldn't want to bury his son."

Roger busted through the wall giving the heroes away.

Mahad snapped, "Son of a bitch!"

Danyal snarled, "Listen here your honor. I say that Roger deserves a fair trial of his peers!"

Judge Doom scoffed, "He's a toon nothing more."

He turned to Roger and said as he was holding him over the dip, "Any final words?"

Danyal tried to keep her emotions of anger under tight control as she watched Roger trying to avoid the Dip.

She summoned her staff and snarled, "Release the rabbit or I'll blast you either to the Shadow Realm or you can scorch in the fires of Hell! Pick your poison!"

Valiant yelled, "Hey Judge! Doesn't he deserve a dying request?" Valiant offered Roger a drink and

Roger tried to refuse and he changed his mind as he said, "When I say "I do!" that means I do!" he took the drink and swallowed it. Danyal started to smile.

She said taking off her glasses and she said. "Heads up boys!"

Our heroes took out their weapons, Danyal saw one of the weasels close range and she smacked him with her staff, Bianca saw a weasel heading for her and she fired her arrow and she missed the weasel Omar pushed the weasel to nearby table.

Mana pulls out her scythe and she hooked Psycho and hurled him to a pillar. Just when Roger was about to fall into the dip

Mahad took out his book and he cried, "Desino!"

Mahad extended two middle fingers at the villains and he said, "Sayonara motherf-."

He felt the hands of the tan hooded figure who grinned baring his decaying teeth as he said, "Going somewhere my son?"

Mana slashed the figure's back freeing Mahad and they ran heroes started to sprint out of the building.

They stumbled across a cab car locked in the Toon Patrol's car who was screaming, "Let me out of here!"

Roger asked, "Benny is that you?"

"No!" yelled the car, "its Eleanor Roosevelt! Let me out!"

Valiant opened the door

The talking cab said, "That's better they locked me up for driving up to the sidewalk it was just a couple of miles."

Natius asked, "What about us?"

Benny said, "I'm sorry I can only take two people with me."

He drove off Mahad asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

A man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit of black said, "I can arrange that."

Danyal muttered, "Walt Disney."

He pulled out a dagger flute and he handed it to Anakin and said, "Follow the holes and it will summon a special comrade."

Anakin complied and a giant majestic golden eagle with white and golden feathers and red eyes flew over and Danyal cried, "Marahute!"

Walt said, "Marahute, one of the most majestic of eagles. She can take you to wherever you need to go to."

Marahute said through her thoughts, "Climb on my back, we have far to go, but don't pluck my feathers out."

Our heroes with the pets and their weapons put away climbed on Marahute's back and she said through her thoughts, "Hang on guys."

She started to take flight and she asked Anakin telepathically, "Where to?"

Anakin said, "Somewhere we can hide, we have to follow Valiant."

Marahute screeched as she heard the command.

She flew around looking for Valiant and she saw them in an alley as Benny yelled, "Pull the lever!"

A sign that said, "This one stupid!" pointing at the lever to pull Valiant pulled the lever and Benny's wheels boosted the cab with springs as Benny said, "I'm getting too old for this."

Toboé was about to fall off the eagle as Marahute was rising to the bridge.

Danyal grabbed the boy by the back of his straitjacket and lifted him and she asked, "Do wolves eat eagles?"

Toboé answered, "They are carnivores, and since eagles fly it is rare."

Danyal said as she took out the key to release the boy's restraints, "I want you to promise me not to attack Roger or Marahute because if you do, you'll regret it. Got it?"

Toboé nodded Danyal unlocked the straitjacket and removed it and the boy felt the feathers and he asked, "Where do we go?"

Benny said, "Follow me I know just the place."

Our heroes made it to the theaters watching a Goofy short. Toboé looked and saw Mahad shaking in terror as well as Anakin and he asked, "Ani, what's wrong?"

Mana asked, "Big brother you've been feeling fear since we got here. What's bothering you?"

Anakin said, "I had a nightmare last night, I was being attacked by the Drug Monster."

And he said as tear started to fall, "I don't want to end up like my brother."

Danyal said, "Listen son, you have stopped the Drug Monster over and over again by refusing drugs that lures the monster, so please Ani, don't let that fear rip you apart. So what do want to do?"

Anakin sat and thought and he said aloud, "I want to return to my home to reunite with my dad because even if he unknowingly takes his frustrations out, he still loves me and my older brother."

Mahad answered with sorrow quaking in his voice, "I don't know if that wish will come true. The gateway must be opened by the use of the Song of the Firebird; there is a price one who represents the moon must stay to keep Chernabog at bay by closing the gate. Plus my old man's here."

He lifted the back of his shirt revealing whip lashes as he said in a sorrowful tone, "My father was a cruel man and I testified against the bastard when I was 9 and he was sentenced to 60 years to life in prison. I don't know how the hell he escaped, but I fear that he'll kill Mana."

Vandela cried, "Be quiet, I want to hear Eddie Valiant about his brother."

Valiant explained about how he and his brother loved working in Toontown until one evening whilst investigating a robbery, a piano was dropped from fifteen stories which broke Valiant's arm and he finished with, "Teddy never made it and I remember the toon, he had burning red eyes and a high squeaky voice, he disappeared into Toontown after that."

This left Roger in tears and he said, "No wonder you hate me. If a toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too."

Valiant started to argue, "I don't hate you."

Roger cried, "Yes you do, because you yanked my ears all the time."

Valiant said, "I'm sorry for all the times I yanked your ears."

Danyal went out to check on the pets and Danyal said, "I'm sorry I had to leave you out here."

Anubis started to go right up her face and she turned to Ughie and Simba who were whining, Danyal started to pet them and she started to hear footsteps.

She saw Valiant exiting she asked, "What's wrong?"

Valiant cried as Roger was following him, "I found a connection with Maroon and Acme because of a sale going on."

Anakin pulled out his new dagger flute and he played the tune to summon Marahute and Anakin said, "Climb on guys."

Danyal took Ughie and Anubis's leashes, her book satchel, and her staff and she said, "Let's head over to Maroon Cartoons Studio."

Eddie drove his car to Maroon Cartoons studios, and parked carefully Marahute landed on the ground letting our heroes to dismount Roger exclaimed, "Maybe he's not here."

"Are you saying that or are you scared?" asked Bianca

Roger scoffed, "P-p-p-please me scared? Don't be ridiculous."

Then Roger's teeth were chattering and he said, "What if he asks you if you have the will, but you don't. When he finds out he's gonna be mad and might try to kill ya."

Bianca said, "Don't worry; besides he has us for protection."

She turned to Natius and said, "Natius, Anakin, Mahad, and Mana you guys stay here and keep watch. If you see or hear anything, beep the horn thrice."

Natius nodded, Anakin complained, "Why should I stay with them? He can hold his own. Mana is starting to learn to defend herself."

"Because," said Danyal, "if you fail to protect them you'll end up in trouble. Mana if anything happens to the boys, you run."

Mana nodded.

She turned to the rest of our heroes and said, "Come on guys." And she walked in the studio with Valiant.

Meanwhile inside the studio, RK Maroon turned on a lamp and he looked nervous.

He didn't expect Valiant coming in and he asked, "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

Danyal laughed, "As I remember correctly, you have to have a heart, before you can have an attack. But then again you'd turn into a heartless."

"You think you're so funny girl. Now do any of you have the will?"

"No!" said Zander and he punched him to the ground and he said, "Get up! You'll tell us what we want to know."

Meanwhile outside of the studio Natius muttered, "What's taking so long?"

Suddenly he heard a trunk door slamming and decided to investigate it.

Mahad was about to follow him and he felt a sharp trauma to his skull and he collapsed on the ground out cold.

Natius followed where he heard the sound and saw Jessica Rabbit putting her frying pan in the purse. The moment she saw Natius He followed where he heard the sound and saw Jessica Rabbit putting her frying pan in the purse.

The moment she saw Natius, Jessica snapped her fingers, and suddenly two mysterious figures garbed in dark black cloaks grabbed Natius by each arm.

Natius tried to break free from the figures grip, but one of the figures tilted the young boy's head showing the neck, Jessica pulled out a syringe and injected a sedative around the shoulder area he collapsed on the cold concrete street, only to hear Jessica saying, "I'm sorry, it's for your own good." before everything went black.

Jessica turned to the figure and said, "Well done Riku. Now tie the kid up and put him in the backseat."

The figure then called Riku took off his hood, revealing to be a 17-year-old boy with silver hair, blue-green eyes and he said, "All right I'll make sure Sora has the rope ready."

He dragged the unconscious Natius, and he asked, "Sora, are the ropes ready yet?"

A 16-year-old boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and silver short sleeved shirt, the jacket over the shirt was short sleeved as well, his pants were black, baggy, they had leggings and zippers, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves which had white lines intersecting diagonally across his hands, and his shoes were giant black and yellow donned the back and tops.

He was Sora, Riku's childhood friend, but he was tangled in ropes and he said as he was trying to untangle himself, "Yes."

As he got himself out, he said, "But I have a bad feeling about this. What if we get caught?"

"Well that's a very positive attitude coming from 'The Keyblade's Chosen One'." Said a female voice coming from a 16-year-old girl with long auburn hair, blue eyes, garbed in a pink short-sleeved dress.

It was Kairi, Sora's girlfriend, and Riku's childhood friend; she walked up to Sora and said, "You shouldn't worry about getting caught besides we just need to stay communicated."

Sora was about to tie up Natius, but Riku took the ropes and he said, "Hey! Who said you get to do my job? Jessica ordered me to tie him up as well as gag him. Not to mention put a ball chain on his leg."

Kairi and Sora looked at him as if he was insane.

Riku said sheepishly as he was tying up the boy, "Just kidding. You guys will have to help me when we put him in the backseat."

As soon as Riku was done tying up Natius he said, "Sora, you pick up the feet, I'll take his arms. Kairi you close the door."

Sora sighed and he said, "We're going to get arrested for this, because we're kidnapping."

Kairi said getting annoyed, "Oh quit your whining Sora. Besides he is worthy of protection."

Sora said, "Something about him seems different. It feels like a force of nature is dwelling within his heart."

Riku stated as he pulled the boy in the car, "You know, I have a feeling that you're right, but we need to help Jessica protect these guys."

Sora asked, "Do you think anyone knows about this?"

Kairi said, "It's improbable, but we have to be alert."

As soon as Sora pushed Natius's feet in the backseat, Kairi shut the door firmly but gently.

Unaware Anakin was watching from a distance and Riku looked around.

He saw Anakin and he said, "I believe I saw something. I'm going to take care of it."

"What about me?" asked Sora

Riku pulled out a damp cloth that had H4b sedative on it and he said, "You'll tie up the other boy, put him in the backseat as well, if I see someone I'm using this method and we have to take the person because I'd rather not get snitched on, and we need to keep this secret."

Sora asked, "Really? Do you realize that sneaking up on someone and using this has been done to death in media?"

Riku said "You have a valid point, but in this case we find it unavoidable. Before you ask it's not chloroform. It would be too dangerous and stupid. Some guy in red and black gave me the substance, in spite of his young looking appearance, he's smart."

Sora said, "We better not use the stupid cliché ever again."

He frantically started calling Danyal using his phone and Anakin screamed panicking, "Natius is getting kidnapped! What do I do?!"

Danyal asked, "Do you see anything else?"

He turned and saw Mahad who was out cold being tied up by hooded figures and he yelled in fright, "By the Force they have Mahad!"

Danyal answered, "Ani, you need to stay calm for as long as possible, run to where the car is."

He ran over to the alley and he asked, "Now what?"

Danyal answered, "The next thing is important you have ten seconds to look at the person and you need to shout what he or she looks like hair color, eye color, build, hairstyle, and etcetera."

Anakin put the phone down as fear crept in the back of his mind, he heard a breathing from behind as Anakin felt the hair on the back of his neck rising and he looked up staring at a silver-haired, blue-green eyed young man.

Anakin screamed out in panic, "Teenage boy, well-built, short silver hair, blue-green eyes, garbed in black!"

Anakin felt a damp cloth clamping his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the substance, at first he thought it was chloroform and it took him a breath to realize it was H4b sedative. He started remembering his mother telling him that the sedative was powerful enough to subdue a Jedi knight.

Anakin tried to claw the hand away from him, but he saw a shadowy figure and the world went black and he heard faint gunshots. He wanted to run and help, but he felt his body collapsing and being lifted.

Mana was watching this from afar and she turned and saw Anakin and Mahad being bound by two figures one of the figures grabbed Mana from behind and he placed a cloth over her nose and mouth, not wanting to kidnapped again Mana stepped on the figure's foot as she could and it caused the figure to let her go and dropped the rag.

Mana started to run and started to knock on the door screaming, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Someone help!"

Danyal as she opened the door, "Mana, what happened?"

Mana was grabbed by the hooded figure pursuing her and he placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Danyal cried, "Mana!"

She swung her staff at the figure and Mana ran to Danyal and the girls in their shock saw R.K. Maroon's corpse that was shot down.

Zander started to look around and he cried, "Anakin! Natius! Mahad! Roger!"

Danyal said, "They have been kidnapped, a man in a hood tried to take Mana using one of the stupidest clichés of rendering unconsciousness ever. I refer to the infamous chloroform rag."

Zander said, "I'm pretty sure they found it unavoidable."

Danyal snapped, "But they better not pull that off ever again."

They started persusing the kidnapper.

Sora was feeling a twinge of guilt towards this fiasco. Jessica saw a car heading towards them and she said, "Sora, take care of them."

He complained, "Why should I?"

Riku retorted, "You have wisdom form now use it to shoot our enemies."

Sora rolled his eyes opening the car door. He summoned his wisdom form and cried, "Chew on this!"

Sora fired his magic towards the car and he saw a girl with wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes framed in glasses and she fired a water stream from her staff and he tumbled to the street losing grip of the moving car.

They stopped right towards the tunnel that would lead to Toontown and Valiant stood there in shock as he has not been to Toontown since the death of his brother.

Danyal grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and she asked, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora muttered, "I'm in trouble."

Danyal asked, "Why are you helping the enemy?"

Sora retorted, "Jessica's not an enemy, she took the four because she wanted to protect them."

Danyal said coldly, "You're going to lead us to them boy."

 **Author's Notes:** Will our heroes be able to rescue Natius, Anakin, and Mahad? Will they be able to find the killer of R.K. Maroon and Marvin Acme? Tune in next episode. Until then, constructive criticism is welcome.


	23. Episode XXII (22): A Gateway to Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company or other non-Disney companies, nor do I intend to use it for profit. I would like to thank you for the continuing support of this series.**

Episode 22: Gateway to the Real World; an Unexpected Change

Valiant took out a case that had six talking bullets and a toon gun and he asked, "Are you frisky tonight fellas?"

The entire bullets answered, "Yeah."

Valiant unlocked his gun and the bullets flew in. Just when Valiant was about to take a drink, he decided to empty the bottle threw in the air and fired an Indian bullet that smashed the bottle.

Our heroes proceeded through the tunnel and when they reached the end the environment became a cartoon style. Danyal was looking around and Simba started to see birds and he tried to grab one.

Ughie yelled, "Simba no!"

Simba whined, "Oh come on just one little birdie?"

Kisara snapped, "Do us a favor, stop acting like a fool and cooperate. We have to find the boys, not wander."

Danyal looked up the hotel and she said, "I found the kidnapper."

Sora cried, "Wait! It's not her!"

Our heroes stumbled into the hotel up to the floor to see Jessica Rabbit, Danyal snapped, "Alright lady! Where are the boys?! If you don't tell us you're dead!"

Much to her shock it was Lena Hyena who had her eyes on Valiant, just when our heroes shut the door, they looked down and there was no floor and they started to fall and Valiant grabbed on a nearby pole and saw a small canary with yellow feathers and blue eyes.

Danyal cried, "Tweety!"

The bird said, "Oh look pitties."

Danyal protested, "Tweety, those are fingers and if you loosen them, we'll fall."

Tweety ignored the girl's pleas and he said, "This wittle pitty went to market, this wittle pitty stayed home, this wittle had roast beef and this wittle pitty had."

And our heroes started to fall once more.

Danyal started to take out her book when suddenly it the velocity sent the book flying from her hands

She cried, "Good lord! My book!"

Suddenly she saw Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny and Bugs asked, "Eh what's up docs? Jumping without a parachute is dangerous."

Mickey said, "You could get killed."

He saw Danyal and he said, "Hey little girl, you dropped your book."

He handed her the book and Danyal found the spell and she cried, "Summundre Marahute!"

Valiant asked, "You guys have a spare?"

"Bugs does." Answered Mickey

"But I don't think you want it." Said Bugs

Valiant protested to give him the spare and when he opened it, it was a spare tire.

Just when our heroes await their impending doom a giant eagle swooped down and they landed on the bird's feathers.

Danyal asked, "Who summoned you?"

Marahute answered, "Anakin. I can take you to him."

Danyal looked down and saw Lena Hyena chasing them on the ground, Danyal looked into her book

She cried, "Anvil."

An anvil appeared in her hand and she dropped it on Lena Hyena and she said, "Looks like I got the drop on her. That's why they have imagination."

Marahute flew to where Anakin was.

Anakin was standing in the dark part of the alley and Mana cried, "Bowen!"

Once Marahute landed, our heroes went over to Anakin and Danyal asked, "How'd you escape?"

Anakin smiled, "I used my knife to cut the ropes."

Valiant sneezed and he saw his shadow that said, "Gesundheit."

Jessica Rabbit was holding a gun in her hand and cried, "Behind you!" and she shot the shadow.

Danyal snapped, "Put the gun down and tell us where the other boys are!"

Jessica retorted, "I just saved you and your friends' lives little girl and you don't trust me?"

"After you committed a crime of kidnapping on three boys and a rabbit? No."

Jessica said, "The gun on the ground is the one that killed R.K. Maroon and Doom pulled the trigger. I was too late to stop him."

Judge Doom cried, "You'll never stop me, you will all die!"

Mahad said remembering the movie, "You're right! Have a plan Parker?"

Danyal said, "We should lure them out!"

Natius saw Judge Doom running to get ahead of the heroes and Natius unleashed a fireball which melted the judge's eyes and revealed the burning red eyes.

Judge Doom said, "I've been waiting for this day! Once I get the will, Toontown will die! You will all burn! Ababwa!"

Jafar Ababwa was a man with a fair tan like his children, blood shot red eyes from the over-exhaustion of spending his days in a prison cell garbed in red and black robes and he was carrying a staff that had a demonic clown on the tip.

Mahad took out his scimitar and he snarled as he clashed his blade to the staff, "How the hell did you escape old man?!"

Mahad's father retorted, "I was freed by a fanatical cult and now I have enough powers to strike fear back in you starting with the person you cherished and brought poison to the family."

Mahad saw Mana being placed into a box and above the box were swords embedded with dip and poisons.

Mahad tried to pry the door open, but he saw another box and he frantically looked into his book and cried, "Spirits of the Ababwa house I call upon you to protect the one I love and bring justice to the man tarnished the Ababwa name!"

Jafar raised the clown staff and snarled, "You'll burn in Hell with your sister for all you've done!"

Suddenly blue lightning came down and Jafar vanished without a trace. Mahad saw the swords piercing and blood oozing from the box.

Mahad felt fear and sorrow plaguing his heart, but the second box opened revealing Mana.

He felt relief for his sister and he asked, "So then who's-?"

The pierced box revealed Mahad's father pierced through several places.

Omar muttered, "Jesus Christ! That was brutal!"

Danyal grinned in agreement. She turned her attention to Mahad and told him, "That was amazing, Mahad, the way you faced your father like that."

Zander agreed. "You're no Dark Magician, but the old switcheroo is the best trick. It was like the Mystic Box."

Judge Doom snarled in high voice, "You may have won, but you didn't win the war!"

Mahad snapped, "Hey Tim Curry called he wants his style back!"

Zander summoned a sealing charm and he asked, "What should we do with this guy? Should we give him the same punishment?"

Vandela snapped, "That toon doesn't deserve to breathe the same air because he killed that poor little shoe not to mention, he killed Marvin Acme, RK Maroon and Valiant's brother."

"You're right," said Bianca. "I say we give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Or rather, his poison," Danyal corrected.

"Will it work on him like it did on those Toons?" Yugi asked.

Mahad looked around and he saw a barrel of Dip and he said, "Hey Judge! Any final words?"

Judge Doom said, "Tonight Lord Chernabog will rise and you brats will die. The shrine of the moon rabbit is being barricaded by my toon patrol!"

Mahad dumped the dip on the Judge and he started disintegrating into a mess.

Mahad said, "We need to get to the shrine."

He turned to Jessica and asked, "Mrs. Rabbit, do you know where the shrine is?"

Jessica answered, "Yes. It's north from here. The shrine will look like a temple from Ancient Greece."

Our heroes sped to the shrine and Anakin saw a statue of a familiar rabbit.

"Remember what the legend said," Mana was reminding her friends, "the song of the Firebird must be played in order for the gate to open."

"But if Anakin is the one who holds the power of the Moon Rabbit, then he's got to be left behind." Mahad reminded him.

"Isn't there another way?" Omar asked. "We promised Anakin we would help him get home!"

A voice cried, "There is."

A light as bright as the moon came down and it was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit clad in battle armor and he said, "I volunteer. Give me the dagger flute!"

Anakin handed it over.

Anakin asked, "What about you Oswald?"

Oswald answered, "Don't worry about me. A young man is helping me spiritually. Your father needs you because he's gone through funerary process before you were born when your stepbrother Bowen died, he doesn't go through that again. Now go!"

Anakin felt a presence of Morgan who said, "I may not physically be here, but please leave now!"

Anakin ran to the others.

Natius played the song of the bird and the portal opened.

Oswald cried, "One moment. You Natius, must seal the portal through the other side of the portal to close it. Danyal you make sure to remember this."

Danyal said, "I will sir."

Danyal and Natius entered the portal.

 **May 6, 2012 Shrine of the Firebird 12:00 am**

Danyal came to and she saw Natius lying on the floor as our heroes were coming to said, "Natius the song."

Natius came to and he said, "That's right, the song."

Natius pulled out his ocarina and started to play the Song of the Firebird and the statue of Walt Disney started to close the portal, and our heroes ran out of the door and the firebird statue started to appear once more and the door was closed.

Natius looked at the older teen's hand and she said, "Danyal, look at your hand."

Danyal saw a stone that resembled the crystal that she won and she saw her book lying on the ground and it was glowing in a light blue color, she picked it up and she saw a slot that fits the stone and she started to ponder.

Bianca asked, "What does it do?"

"I do not know." Answered Danyal and she said, "Hopefully it will not have any disastrous results."

She placed the stone into her book and suddenly it started to emanate a light blue as if it were a crystal and as the book was flipping through pages it showed a man stabbing a sword into a stone in as wave started to form around the place and the sword unleashed a powerful light blue beam as a lightning bolt was crashing down the sword and it engulfed the city in a light blue bubble as the city was sinking to the sea.

 **Cardiff Wales Hospital for Children**

A man with black hair, dark blue eyes garbed in a navy blue uniform was watching a boy with brown hair, lying in a hospital bed with fluids that would keep him alive, his name was Caius Marshall and he was sitting at his son's side watching him sleep. He ran his hand through his son's dark brown hair wondering what he had done that caused his son to be in the state.

 **(Flashback, 2010)**

 _Caius was agitated at his older son's incarceration and he snapped callously to his younger son, "You need to grow up! You need to understand that I won't always be around like your mother was."_

 _The boy said trying to prevent himself from expressing the fear and worry eating at his heart, "Dad, what I am asking is May I please borrow £4 from you?"_

 _The older man asked in a pretentious manner, "Why so you can try drugs yourself and be like your older brother? Do yourself a favor son start living in cold hard reality."_

 _The boy walked up to his room in despair._

 **(End of flashback)**

If there was ever a moment of guilt that he felt after his wife was killed, it was now. He promised his wife, he would take care of them, but he didn't realize he was taking his rage out on his younger son until the night of March 21, 2012.

 **(Flashback, March 21, 2012)**

 _He woke up in a state of panic realizing that his young son Arthur was out in Wentwood Forest, quickly grabbing a flashlight being led by his adopted son Jamie._

 _The moment he ran into the forest, to his horror he found his son Arthur lying either unconscious or dead. He ran in a frantic shock checking his pulse and with haste, he drove Arthur to the ER in the Cardiff Wales Hospital for children._

 **(End of flashback)**

Now the doctors were considering switching off his son's life support after two months of bickering and hope.

A tear of sorrow slid down his face as he was told to say goodbye to him, and the tear landed on his son's cheek, slowly the boy woke up.

The first thing the boy saw was a blurred outline of the man's face, and when his vision cleared he saw a man in his late forties with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a navy blue uniform as tears welded up as his father was gazing into his glassy dark blue eyes, "My son. Arthur."

The boy started to remember that the man was his father and he cried realizing his real name, "I'm so sorry dad, I thought that you hated me for not being a good enough son. I should have known that I have to face my problems in spite of my fears."

The boy's father responded as tears fell from his eyes, "I love you Arthur. I should be the one to apologize for my attitude. I didn't know that I was hurting your feelings. All that matters now is you're alive and more than anything, I just want my Arthur back."

The father and son started to walk out not knowing there was a cat like figure watching them.

Vandela came to recognizing the house that her parents lived and she saw her mother who was taking a little girl that was four years old, she was looking for the black chip, but it was gone and she cried, "Mamma!"

The woman recognized her little girl as she said, "Jag har alltid trott att någon skulle hitta dig! Var har du varit?"

Vandela said as tears of joy were streaming from her face, "från mark av Disneys "

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have made it home safely, but a new tale is about to unfold. Tune in for The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season II: Final Mix. Until then, thank you for the support and please read and review.

Translations from Swedish:

Jag har alltid trott att någon skulle hitta dig! Var har du varit = I always believed someone would find you! Where have you been?

från mark av Disneys= From the land of Disney


	24. Bonus: Deleted Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Mana's Alternate Kidnapping

 **A/N: This scene is set during episode 1, originally Mana was going to get kidnapped in front of her class at school, but I felt that she should get kidnapped during the night of the visit.**

Mana was getting annoyed by her classmates as they chose the Little Mermaid for the movie to be shown.

She snapped, "Really? Why would I want to watch a movie about a stupid mermaid that traded her voice and abandoned her family for a guy she didn't know? Not to mention her sacrifice has got to be lamest of reasons, I mean I feel more empathy for King Triton because he sacrificed himself to save his daughter like a real father should."

One of her classmates cried, "But she saved her prince!"

Mana retorted, "True, but still it doesn't change the fact that she is a bad role model!"

Mrs. Graves said, "Sekhmet put your name on the board."

Mana stated, "Its Mana, Man-ah!"

Mrs. Graves retorted, "Young lady you just earned yourself lunch detention."

Mana wrote her name on the board and Mrs. Graves snapped, "Use your real name!"

Mana rolled her eyes and wrote Sekhmet and she said, "Happy now?"

Mrs. Graves stated, "Take your seat."

Mana was about to take her seat, but she was stopped when she saw the students gaping in shock and one of them screamed in horror, she turned to see a hooded figure and she screamed in fright.

She cried as she was being held by knifepoint, "Help me! Mrs. Graves!"

Mrs. Graves snarled as she could not see the Disney villain, "Quiet! Sekhmet, take your seat now!"

Mana tried to fight him off, but the man was too strong and he summoned a portal taking Mana with him.

The students ran around screaming and running in fear as they witnessed an actual kidnapping.


End file.
